Une vie pour une autre
by Sarabeka
Summary: Elles ont perdus leurs pouvoirs de HiMEs. Elles ne sont plus que deux jeunes femmes au milieu d'un pays ravagé. Et elles doivent survivre, l'une pour l'autre, même au milieu de la meute où elles ne sont acceptées qu'à contre coeur.
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais ce que certains vont me dire. Et les autres fics alors ? On attend toujours de savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans Lover's game et si Nao va se faire bouffer par le premier reptile volant venu, mais j'ai le cafard. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des textes sombres. Et on peut le prendre comme un exutoire à toutes les tuiles qui me tombent sur la tronche en ce moment. Faut relativiser dans la vie. Par contre, je sais pas trop dans quel genre le classer...  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Natsuki donna un coup de coude dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui la retenait contre son torse. Le souffle coupé, il la laissa s'échapper. Ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste, mais sans quitter le paquet blanc qu'elle serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.<p>

Parce qu'une vie en dépendait.

Elle courut comme une dératée vers la sortie du bâtiment en ruine, ne se retourna pas une seule seconde. Quelqu'un pouvait très bien se trouver derrière elle et tendre la main pour attraper la longue tresse qui battait son dos au rythme de ses foulées endiablées.

La lumière grise du jour l'enveloppa et elle se retrouva au milieu de décombres. Quelques personnes la regardèrent dévaler l'avenue à toute vitesse sans plus réagir et elle sut alors qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Pour le moment. Elle courut longtemps. Méfiante envers ceux qu'elle croisait parfois et qui avaient encore assez de cran pour la regarder dans les yeux. Le premier qui s'approcherait se prendrait une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais les munitions étaient rares et elle préférait s'en servir en cas d'urgence extrême. Même si quiconque était devenu une menace.

Elle quitta l'allée centrale et ses énormes bâtiments détruits pour poursuivre son chemin dans de petites rues en lambeaux. Et redoubler de vigilance.

Elle risquait moins de se prendre un obus sur la tête, mais les ombres abritaient autant de pillards que de désespérés. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage de ces derniers. Ils lui rappelaient trop à quoi elle ressemblait en ce moment.

Elle arriva à un cul-de-sac, terminé par une baraque qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment, mais à l'air trop misérable pour attirer de potentiels charognards urbains. Malgré cela, elle avait toujours l'angoisse de trouver l'endroit occupé par des squatteurs ou une bande assez organisée pour avoir un chef qui tienne la route.

Elle porta machinalement la main à son Beretta et le mit en joue. Elle gravit une volée d'escaliers en silence, guettant tout mouvement ou bruit suspect. N'entendant rien d'autre qu'une respiration apaisée, elle termina de monter cet escalier de malheur et pénétra dans la seule pièce dont les quatre murs étaient à peu près intacts. Le mobilier se réduisait au strict minimum, le bâtiment ayant déjà servi de réserve et pillé, dépouillé de la plupart des meubles. Natsuki pensait qu'ils avaient sûrement été en bois, comme le démontrait la marque de brûlure au rez-de-chaussée.

De ce fait, il ne restait qu'un matelas posé à même le sol et une armoire trop massive pour avoir été descendue. Les anciens occupants avaient du filer avant d'avoir besoin de la brûler sur place.

Mais Natsuki envisageait sérieusement cette option afin de réchauffer un peu la petite pièce, au risque de mettre le feu au petit immeuble.

Shizuru tremblerait moins.

Allongée sur le matelas, cette dernière ne dormait pas. Elle fixait Natsuki d'un regard où se partageait la joie de voir revenir la jeune femme en vie et une prière muette.

- Tu les as ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La brune s'avança et déposa le sachet de papier blanc qu'elle n'avait pas quitté avant de s'asseoir en tailleur.

- J'ai pris tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Mais je n'étais pas seule sur ce coup, j'ai du faire vite.

Elle sortit une par une plusieurs boîtes de médicaments. A chaque fois, Shizuru secouait la tête d'un air désolé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape la main de Natsuki.

- Ceux-là feront l'affaire.

La brune hocha la tête.

- De l'eau ?

- S'il en reste.

Natsuki se leva et alla à la fenêtre aux carreaux brisés. Elle avait trouvé un vieux pot de fleur dont elle avait colmaté le trou avec un mélange de boue et de gravillons. Il avait plu cette dernière semaine. Elle le porta à Shizuru qui se redressait sur son matelas et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Sa compagne but à même le rebord de plastique et avala avec une grimace.

- Tu devrais encore te reposer.

- Oui.

Elle s'allongea après ces derniers mots. Un rat passa en cavalant sous les yeux de Natsuki qui s'en occupa rapidement. Le coup de feu retentit dans la petite pièce et tira un gémissement de douleur à Shizuru.

- Excuse-moi.

- Hm…

- Tu pourrais me prêter ton couteau ?

- Sous le matelas.

Elle attrapa l'objet désiré et alla chercher le corps encore chaud du rongeur. Il avait reçu la balle en pleine tête, elle s'améliorait. Il y avait quelques jours, il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'y reprenne à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à achever la bestiole qui mourrait dans un coin. Il fallait alors lui courir après. Et même une fois dépouillé, il n'était pas rare qu'elles retrouvent du plomb sous leurs dents.

Elle remercia encore une fois le hasard qui avait fait que ses éléments aient été des armes à feu lorsqu'elle était HiME. Elle en avait retiré assez de dextérité avec ces engins pour leur permettre de manger presque tous les jours.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et sortit à l'extérieur. La couleur sanglante du ciel annonçait la nuit. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle vida rapidement la bestiole et poussa les tripes du bout du pied.

_Ils sont de plus en plus gros… _

Si elle parvenait à faire sécher la peau correctement, elle pourrait peut-être s'en servir par la suite. Ou bien la revendre. Ou l'échanger contre un peu de nourriture à quelqu'un qui saurait quoi en faire précisément.

Il lui fallait des médicaments. Pour Shizuru. Cette dernière avait reçu un éclat d'obus en pleine tempe lors des premiers raids aériens. Et même si la plaie avait été correctement soignée et avait bien cicatrisée, elle se plaignait de migraines violentes. Et ce, de plus en plus souvent.

Le ciel s'obscurcissait. Elle rentra.

Par la fenêtre de la petite pièce dans laquelle elle vivait avec Shizuru, elle regardait la rue en dépiautant la viande du bout des doigts. Pas de feu pour faire cuire leur repas, le ciel était trop clair et dégagé cette nuit, la fumée serait trop visible. Le survivant était souvent le plus discret.

Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant une lueur s'approcher et elle se baissa instinctivement pour qu'on ne distingue pas sa silhouette à la fenêtre. Shizuru lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et Natsuki lui fit signe de garder le silence tout en priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de fouiller ce bâtiment.

Elle entendit des éclats de voix, mais la porte au rez-de-chaussée ne claqua pas. Il y eut un bruit de bagarre, stoppé net par un coup de feu. Il n'y eut pas de hurlement, ni de pleurs désespérés.

Elle serra le poing sur son Beretta tandis que Shizuru attrapait son couteau. Défense bien dérisoire s'ils avaient une arme à feu.

N'entendant plus rien, Natsuki se redressa un peu, juste pour voir qu'ils avaient investis l'immeuble d'en face. Deux hommes armés de lances improvisées se tenaient droits comme des piquets à l'entrée.

Ils allaient sûrement y passer la nuit. Elles seraient alors tranquilles jusqu'au matin.

Elles mangèrent en silence la viande crue et les petits os qui craquaient sous la dent. Et même ça, Natsuki trouvait que ça fichait un raffut de tous les diables.

- Je prends la première garde, déclara-t-elle en allant se poster devant la porte, pistolet en main.

Shizuru acquiesça, reconnaissante de son amie. Natsuki s'assit en tailleur contre le battant fermé. Si quiconque venait à entrer ici, elle le saurait immédiatement. Même si elle s'endormait. Ce qu'elle ne comptait pas faire.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Elle avait faim aussi. Elle savait qu'elle avait surveillé bien plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait du. Le tour de Shizuru aurait du commencer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à réveiller sa camarade. Pas dans son état.

Comme elle n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent ou à faire, elle regarda Shizuru dormir. La cicatrice à sa tempe luisait doucement à la lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre absente.

_Une si petite marque… Pour tant de douleur._

L'humain était si fragile en fait. Et qu'étaient devenus les autres ? Elle savait que Nao avait rejoint une de ces bandes organisées, en tant que petite amie du leader actuel. Elle devait s'en donner à cœur joie à piller les magasins. Midori et Youko étaient en voyage à l'étranger lorsque les premiers raids avaient eu lieu. Mais rien ne l'avait rassuré par rapport à la situation du reste du monde. Mikoto était introuvable. Et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Mai, c'était en tant que corps disloqué dans l'explosion de son pavillon.

Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des autres. HiMEs ou simples camarades de classe.

* * *

><p>Elle s'endormit. Elle le sut en se réveillant en sursaut, ou plutôt en douleur. Son nez avait violemment rencontré le sol et le battant de la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et tira dans le pied qui passa près de son oreille. Il y eut un cri de douleur suivi de plusieurs jurons.<p>

Natsuki se redressa sans tenir compte de la douleur qui lui faisait serrer les dents et acheva l'homme qui sautillait sur un pied d'une balle en plein torse. Un second la désarma d'un grand coup de pied circulaire et plongea sur elle.

Il était plus grand qu'elle et sûrement plus fort, mais la peur et l'envie d'en terminer au plus vite décuplait littéralement les forces de Natsuki. Ils roulèrent un instant sur le plancher, sans que l'un ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un moment de faiblesse. Natsuki le maintenait au sol entre ses genoux et levait déjà le poing pour le lui abattre en pleine tête.

Un coup de feu retentit et elle s'attendit à sentir le choc de la balle, la douleur du trou sanglant qu'elle aurait tracé dans ses chairs…

Elle eut beau attendre, poing levé comme si une présence invisible le retenait derrière elle, il n'y eut rien. Juste une voix forte. Caillouteuse.

- Continue et elle y passe !

Natsuki tourna la tête. Deux hommes maintenaient Shizuru face contre le sol, lui tordant le bras en une clé que Natsuki devinait particulièrement douloureuse. Une femme se tenait debout près d'eux, serrant le Beretta qui avait échappé à Natsuki quelques instants plus tôt. Le canon dirigé sur la tête de Shizuru.

A peine analysa-t-elle la situation qu'un poing s'abattit sur son visage, fracassant sa pommette déjà mise à mal et fendant sa lèvre. L'homme qu'elle tenait à terre renversa les positions et lui maintint les bras de part et d'autre de la tête.

Natsuki ferma les yeux, résignée à son sort. Elle y passerait, c'était sûr et certain. Elle n'ignorait pas ce qui arrivait aux jeunes femmes récupérées par ce genre d'individus. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils feraient vite.

- 'Tain ! Elles ont eu Tokage et Zetsu ! fit la femme qui tenait toujours Shizuru en joue.

- On en fait quoi ?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je les abattrai sur place.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le vide.

- On va les amener à Kuro.

Sa joue avait du gonfler, ainsi que sa lèvre. La douleur pulsait en rythme avec les battements de son cœur qu'elle tentait vainement de maîtriser. Et même si la torsion qu'on infligeait à son bras était à la limite du supportable, Natsuki s'en fichait.

_Shizuru !_

Cette dernière était plus pâle que jamais et avait du mal à poser un pied devant l'autre. La tête ainsi baissée, Natsuki ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais elle devinait qu'ils devaient être très fatigués.

En sortant du bâtiment, Natsuki avait vu les deux hommes de la veille et leurs lances de fortune. Ils les avaient encadrés dès qu'ils avaient mis le pied dehors. Ils étaient sortis de la petite ruelle pour traverser les petites allées au paysage défoncé par le C4. Pour se retrouver en face de l'entrée d'un parking souterrain.

L'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus, ça faisait longtemps que l'électricité avait été coupée. Ils descendirent les niveaux à pied, dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Arriva un moment où les hommes armés qui les encadraient sortirent chacun une lampe torche et les braquèrent vers les ténèbres. Natsuki lut qu'ils se trouvaient au quatrième sous-sol.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au sixième et Natsuki ne sut que penser de ce qu'elle voyait. Il n'y avait pas de voiture, mais des tentes de toile grossière ou des baraquements de tôle. Des feux brûlaient comme des lucioles. Et plusieurs personnes se regroupaient près de ces lumières bienfaisantes. Dont des femmes et des enfants.

Le groupe ne passa pas inaperçu et ils furent rejoints par une foule de curieux. Beaucoup d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes.

- Mirai ! Mirai !

Une jeune femme attrapa le bras de celle qui avait menacé Shizuru. Le groupe s'arrêta. Le cercle de curieux fit de même en silence. La jeune femme semblait complètement paniquée.

- Où est Tokage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et puis ces deux-là…

- Vas-tu te taire ! répliqua la dénommée Mirai en se massant l'arête du nez. Où est Kuro ? Que je lui fasse mon rapport.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer un homme comme Natsuki n'en avait jamais vu. Il devait facilement taquiner les deux mètres de haut. Très large d'épaules, elle ne s'étonnerait pas de le savoir capable de la briser comme une allumette. Option tout à fait envisageable au vu du regard meurtrier qu'il leur lança, à elle et Shizuru. Elle songea un instant qu'il méritait très bien son nom. Il avait la peau extrêmement foncée.

- Eh bien, je t'écoute, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- On patrouillait à l'Est du parc. Des baraques pourries pour un butin pourri. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve à l'étage d'un vieux restaurant miteux. La brune a dégommé Tokage pendant que la deuxième plantait Zetsu.

Un murmure parcourut le cercle. Et Kuro leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu veux dire que ces gamines ont réussi à dézinguer deux de mes meilleurs officiers ?

- Ouais.

- Amène-les moi.

On les poussa vers l'avant, le bras toujours tordu dans le dos, on les força à s'agenouiller. Si Shizuru se laissa faire sans résistance, regard toujours rivé au sol, ce fut autre chose pour Natsuki qui se débattit. Elle se calma en sentant la crosse du Beretta que Mirai n'avait pas lâché s'abattre sur son crâne.

Kuro s'accroupit face à elle et prit le menton de Natsuki dans sa main. Elle le défia du regard. Il découvrit une rangée de dents blanches dans ce qu'elle devina être un sourire entendu. Il la regarda longtemps avant de la lâcher. Il réitéra l'opération avec Shizuru. Et lorsqu'il lui fit lever la tête, Natsuki eut envie de hurler tellement son amie semblait loin.

- La brune me plaît. On pourrait la garder, déclara-t-il en se relevant. L'autre ne serait qu'un poids mort vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Autant s'en débarrasser de suite.

- Bien.

Mirai leva le Beretta et posa son doigt sur la détente. Natsuki hurla.

- NON !

Le cri résonna dans le parking souterrain.

- Non ? répéta Kuro en baissant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

Natsuki ne cilla pas, elle soutint ce regard noir comme l'ébène.

- Non, fit-elle à nouveau.

Kuro s'avança vers elle et la remit sur ses pieds comme si elle n'avait rien pesé.

- Ecoute bien. Ici, on est une meute. Vous avez tué deux de nos gars et on a besoin de types pour survivre. Je peux te garder en vie. Mais ta copine ne nous servira à rien.

Elle se recula vivement pour rejoindre Shizuru toujours à terre.

- Alors autant nous crever toutes les deux ! Là, maintenant !

- Avec plaisir, répliqua Mirai en les mettant en joue.

- Non, ça ne ferait pas notre affaire, fit Kuro en confisquant l'arme. Je te propose de t'engager fillette. Te faire entrer dans la famille. Tu y seras plus en sécurité qu'à l'extérieur. Et tu boufferas autre chose que des rats et des ordures.

- Pas sans Shizuru !

Si elle devait accéder à une vie ''meilleure'', elle n'y irait pas sans sa compagne. Peu importe ce que cet homme pourrait lui proposer.

- Le duel ! lança une voix depuis le groupe qui les entourait.

Ce mot fut repris par plusieurs personnes, sans que Natsuki n'en connaisse l'exacte signification. Kuro poussa un soupir avant de lancer à la cantonade :

- Un volontaire !

Ce fut la jeune femme qui avait demandé où se trouvait Tokage qui s'avança. Natsuki remarqua qu'elle pleurait. De ces larmes silencieuses que l'on verse une fois brisé, sans bruit.

- A toi de jouer fillette, fit Kuro à Natsuki avant de faire un pas en arrière. Tu joues contre Setsuna. Bonne chance.

- Hé ?

On ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Elle bascula en arrière sous l'impact d'un coup de pied monumental et roula sur plusieurs mètres. En prenant appui sur ses mains pour se relever, elle vit Setsuna se précipiter sur elle, poings en avant pour la plaquer au sol. Natsuki roula sur le côté, esquivant de justesse les mains qui se seraient serrées sur sa gorge ou qui auraient écrasées ses yeux. Elle atterrit devant les pieds d'un jeune homme qui la repoussa immédiatement à l'intérieur du cercle.

Elle se releva en se servant de cette impulsion et se mit en garde, poings levés devant son visage. Setsuna fit de même en face d'elle, même si elle semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans cette position. Natsuki trembla en voyant son regard. Si jamais elle se faisait attraper, elle n'en réchapperait pas sans quelques côtes brisées et des dents en moins. Raison de plus pour gagner ce fameux duel. En plus de Shizuru, silhouette prostrée au bord du cercle.

On la huait. On encourageait Setsuna à la réduire en miettes. Kuro regardait la scène d'un œil curieux et intéressé alors que Mirai hurlait carrément à la victoire de Setsuna, traitant Natsuki de tous les noms.

- Pour Tokage, déclara Setsuna en lançant l'assaut.

Natsuki crut que ses avant-bras allaient se briser. Setsuna les martelaient de coups plus violents les uns que les autres, cherchant à atteindre le visage dissimulé derrière cette barrière d'os et de chair. Natsuki feinta sur la gauche et la faucha d'un balayage. L'autre ne tomba pas, mais se rattrapa à elle. Elles roulèrent au sol et Natsuki eut l'impression de revivre la scène du début de la journée.

Quelque part, dans son esprit, Shizuru avait le canon d'un Beretta posé sur la tempe, prêt à faire feu. Quelque part, pour Setsuna, Tokage était mort, tué par cette fille qui la griffait au visage et aux bras.

Les cris s'intensifièrent autour d'elles, les plongeant dans une frénésie meurtrière. Elles se griffaient, s'arrachaient les cheveux, cherchaient à agripper les yeux et les lèvres. Natsuki sentit l'épaule de son adversaire près de son visage et n'hésita qu'une demi fraction de seconde. Elle y planta férocement les dents. L'autre raffermit sa poigne sur son visage en poussant un hurlement de rage et de douleur. Ce serait à celle qui serrera le plus fort.

Un goût de sang envahit le palais de Natsuki qui commençait à avoir le vertige. Mais elle sentit les mains de Setsuna faiblir. Elle hurlait, un hurlement qui effraya Natsuki. Elle serra plus fort encore, à s'en briser la mâchoire s'il le faudrait, mais elle savait que si elle lâchait prise, s'en serait fini.

Il y eut un craquement, un bruit de succion et de déchirement atroce et on les sépara. Au grand étonnement de Natsuki qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents. Elle comprit en voyant l'épaule ensanglantée de Setsuna que l'on retenait en face d'elle. Ce qu'elle recracha au sol était un vague enchevêtrement de tissu, de chair et d'esquilles d'os. Un silence étrange régnait à présent, à peine coupé par les hurlements hystériques de Setsuna. Si elle y avait pensé, Natsuki aurait vomi. Mais son cerveau cherchait encore à analyser la situation.

Il y avait toutes ces personnes autour d'elle, Mirai qui la toisait d'un regard mauvais, Kuro qui lui souriait doucement, Setsuna qui lui crachait des insultes à la figure tout en essayant de s'échapper de la poigne des trois personnes qui la retenaient. Et Shizuru… Agenouillée mais les yeux levés vers elle. Les mêmes qu'elle aurait eu si elle se rendait compte qu'un cauchemar pouvait exister. Natsuki se sentit dans la peau d'un monstre.

Une fillette eut l'audace ou la mauvaise idée d'avancer d'un pas en avant. Natsuki ne lui lança qu'un regard et l'enfant éclata en sanglots avant de s'agripper à la jambe d'une femme qui avait l'âge d'être sa grand-mère.

- Natsuki…

Cette voix brisée était celle de Shizuru. Natsuki ne tourna pas la tête dans sa direction, ne voulant pas voir à quoi elle ressemblait dans les yeux de son amie. Setsuna finit par se taire, s'étouffant dans des sanglots sans fin.

Kuro applaudit et s'avança vers Natsuki. Elle se remit en garde, méfiante.

- Eh bien, eh bien…Tu ferais presque peur comme ça. Tu sais te battre. Une fois remise à neuf, tu pourrais faire une bonne éclaireuse.

Les paroles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son esprit saturé d'adrénaline.

- Et Shizuru ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la concernée qui n'avait pas quitté Natsuki des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait faire ? Une fois guérie, si elle guérit. N'oublie pas qu'on est en guerre. Les médecins et les médocs ne courent pas les rues.

Natsuki se demanda une seconde si Shizuru avait entendu la question et du se rendre compte que non. Elle devrait répondre à sa place. Shizuru était calme, douce et compréhensive, pas vraiment le profil recherché pour un soldat. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

_Nous sommes en guerre… Ce qui compte, c'est la survie._

Mais la guerre, Shizuru en avait déjà mené une. Pour une cause perdue, mais dévastatrice. Pour l'amour de Natsuki. La Première Division ne s'en relèverait sans doute jamais.

Le regard de Shizuru avait changé. Il lui adressait à présent la prière muette de se taire, de tenir sa langue. Natsuki articula un faible ''désolé'' avant de prononcer, d'une voix forte et audible :

- C'est un assassin.

Shizuru ne bougea pas, mais Kuro sembla la considérer d'un œil différent. Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Alors bienvenue dans la meute.

Le murmure de la foule s'enfla petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir un brouhaha incompréhensible. Partagé entre admiration, curiosité et agressivité envers les deux jeunes femmes.

Natsuki n'y prêta pas attention. Shizuru souriait, elle aurait du s'en réjouir. Mais les larmes de cette dernière lui faisaient bien comprendre à quel point elle la haïssait d'avoir dit ces mots.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Cette mise en bouche ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le miroir, elle se fit peur. Ce n'était pas seulement sa joue tuméfiée, son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre fendue. Le sang qui maculait toute la partie inférieure de son visage était en train de sécher, lui laissant une impression désagréablement poisseuse. Le goût était particulier lui aussi. Salé et plein de fer.

Kuro avait ordonné à Mirai de les amener à ''l'infirmerie''. En fait d'infirmerie, il s'agissait d'un abri un peu plus grand que les autres sous lequel plusieurs paillasses étaient alignées. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge tenait lieu de médecin. Il avait lancé une serviette à Natsuki en lui indiquant un pichet rempli d'eau grise. Elle se débarbouilla grossièrement en évitant d'appuyer sur ses blessures. Le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche lui faisait un mal de chien.

Derrière elle, elle pouvait voir dans le miroir que le soi disant médecin auscultait Shizuru. Il passa une lampe torche devant ses yeux, testa ses réflexes, lui posa diverses questions sur sa vie privée auxquelles Shizuru répondit d'une voix faible. Mirai se tenait à l'entrée, le pied tapant le sol à intervalles réguliers. Elle lançait des regards mauvais à Shizuru et méfiants à Natsuki. Le genre de regard que l'on réserve à une bête que l'on méprise, mais qui peut à tout moment nous sauter à la gorge.

Shizuru parla de sa blessure à la tête et poussa une mèche de ses cheveux sur le côté pour que le jeune homme puisse voir la cicatrice argentée. Il la tâta, tirant une grimace douloureuse à Shizuru et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Du repos. Et un bon repas.

Il se tourna vers Mirai.

- Les médicaments ?

- Demain si tout va bien, cracha-t-elle avec un regard haineux vers Natsuki.

La jeune fille comprit aisément qu'on ne voulait pas d'elle ici. Si il n'y avait eu qu'elle, elle serait partie. Mais Shizuru n'était pas en état de la suivre, et si on pouvait s'en occuper ici, alors ça lui allait. Elle était prête à sacrifier sa liberté pour le bien-être et la sécurité de Shizuru.

- Comment va Setsuna ? demanda-t-elle.

L'effet aurait été le même si elle avait fait sa déclaration à Mirai. La femme la toisa de haut.

- Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires, chien de fosse ! On veut pas de vous par ici, sans Kuro je vous aurais descendues sur place !

- J'ai jamais voulu de ce duel ! C'est elle qui s'est proposée ! répliqua Natsuki en levant le poing.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Et t'aurais mieux fait d'y rester. C'est ce qu'on aurait préféré.

- Setsuna ? demanda le médecin sans délaisser sa patiente.

- Ouais. Cette chienne lui a bouffé l'épaule. Elle est dans un sale état.

- Il faudra me l'amener.

- On essaie déjà de la calmer.

Il fit signe à Shizuru de s'allonger et se dirigea vers Natsuki.

- Toi aussi , tu m'as l'air bien arrangée.

- Ca va. Je survivrai.

- Rien de cassé ?

- J'en sais rien.

- On va voir ça.

Il avança sa main, elle recula de deux pas, prête à mordre à nouveau s'il le fallait.

- Ca va j'vous dis !

- Ok.

Il n'insista pas et sortit.

- Je vais voir Setsuna, déclara-t-il à Mirai.

Cette dernière le suivit. Natsuki et Shizuru restèrent seules. Dans un silence pesant. La brune songea que son amie s'était endormie, comme le lui avait conseillé le médecin, et elle tenta tant bien que mal de terminer de se débarbouiller le visage.

Elle sursauta en sentant des doigts fins et glacés sur sa joue blessée. Shizuru lui prit le tissu humide des mains et l'appliqua sur son œil. Natsuki se laissa faire en silence, ne laissant même pas échapper les gémissements de douleur qui lui chatouillaient la gorge. Et ces mots, qui devaient sortir.

- Je suis désolée…

Shizuru ne répondit pas.

- C'était le seul moyen pour…

Un doigt froid se posa sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais…

Elle crut sentir la pression s'accentuer sur sa joue mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Le doigt fut remplacé par des lèvres tout aussi froides.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, maugréa Natsuki.

- Juste un. S'il te plaît.

Elle ne put résister à cette voix et lui accorda ce baiser tant désiré. Elle crut retrouver un souffle perdu depuis des semaines et se maudit intérieurement d'être si faible, d'en avoir autant besoin. Shizuru s'agrippait à ses vêtements sales et aux mèches libres de ses cheveux comme un naufragé à la première planche flottante qu'il trouve. Une fois séparées, elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, et Natsuki put lire des excuses sincères dans ce regard d'un rouge sanglant. Elle poussa un soupir.

- Repose-toi.

- Laisse-moi te nettoyer le visage.

- Bien.

Le tissu humide lava le sang coagulé et soulagea sa joue brûlante. Elle passa difficilement sa langue sur ses dents, du côté où elle avait reçu le plus de coups et constata avec indifférence qu'il lui manquait un morceau de molaire. Lorsque Shizuru reposa le tissu dans la coupelle d'eau, cette dernière avait pris une teinte rougeâtre. Shizuru passa ses doigts gelés sur la joue gonflée de Natsuki. Ce contact l'apaisa. La brune du cependant prendre Shizuru par le bras pour l'amener vers la paillasse qui lui semblait la plus confortable, c'est-à-dire la moins miteuse. Elle l'y allongea en silence.

- Tu ne crains rien. Je suis là.

- Je sais.

Le battant de la tente se leva et un jeune garçon apparut, une gamelle de fer blanc dans chaque main. Remplies d'une substance indéfinissable mais qui sentait irrémédiablement meilleur que le rat cru. Le gamin baissa les yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de Natsuki. Avec ses cheveux auburn en bataille et ses joues sales, il avait l'air bien misérable. Néanmoins, il eut un pauvre sourire en s'approchant. Il posa les gamelles sur la table d'auscultation, à une distance respectable des deux femmes.

- Kuro m'envoie. Il a dit que vous devriez manger. Pour récupérer.

- Bien sûr, répondit Natsuki.

Elle se leva pour récupérer la nourriture et le gamin recula au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. La brune ne dit rien et se contenta de ramener la nourriture à Shizuru qui se redressa sur la paillasse. Voyant qu'il ne partait toujours pas, Natsuki l'interpella.

- Il te faut quelque chose ?

Il sursauta.

- Kuro m'a demandé de rester avec vous. Pour voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Natsuki goûta le liquide épais qui remplissait la gamelle et le vida en quelques gorgées seulement. Shizuru prenait son temps, savourant ce repas qui devait être l'œuvre de la providence.

Entre deux gorgées, elle articula d'une voix rauque :

- Du thé.

- Du thé ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il sortit.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en passer, hein ?

- Ca fait tellement longtemps.

Ca faisait quatre mois. Quatre mois qu'elles vivaient en vagabondes dans des maisons désertes, changeant de toit régulièrement afin qu'on ne les repère pas. Avant ces quatre mois, ça n'avait pas été facile non plus. En fait, ça avait commencé il y a un an déjà. Natsuki le voyait parfois aux infos à la télé. Des paysages dévastés, des corps déchiquetés et des enfants en pleurs devant le cadavre de leurs parents. Mais elle avait fait comme beaucoup de monde. Elle s'était dit que ça ne la concernait pas. Contrairement à Mai qui s'inquiétait malgré le fait que le front se trouvait encore loin de Tokyo.

L'ironie qui avait fait que ce soit Mai qui périsse lors d'un raid était mordante. La rousse avait vu ses inquiétudes lui sauter à la gorge, tandis que Natsuki s'en sortait quasiment indemne. Juste terriblement choquée de la mort de son amie. Ses pleurs n'avaient eu d'égal que les déflagrations qui retentissaient alors au loin. Les jours qui avaient suivis avaient été baignés d'une brume dont elle n'était sortie qu'après avoir été chassée de son appartement par une bande de jeunes soldats. Le genre de types qui attendaient plus que l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Seule contre trois grands gaillards, elle avait préféré la fuite. Elle avait passé quelques jours dehors, n'osant même pas contacter Shizuru. Leurs relations étaient tendues alors et demander l'aide de son amie aurait été la dernière chose à faire. A cause de sa fierté.

Elle avait cependant du la ravaler lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées entre deux tirs d'infanterie. C'était à cet instant que Natsuki s'était réellement rendu compte de la réalité de la guerre. L'obus qui avait emporté Mai n'avait jusque là été qu'un missile lâché par un avion qui passait alors à des kilomètres au dessus de leurs têtes. L'éclat qui avait frappé Shizuru en pleine tempe n'avait été qu'un malencontreux accident. Mais les balles qui avaient sifflées lors de leurs retrouvailles n'étaient passées qu'à quelques centimètres de leurs oreilles.

Autour d'elles, plusieurs personnes s'étaient effondrées. Natsuki en connaissait certains de vue mais ne s'était pas attardée sur les visages crispés d'horreur, de surprise et de douleur. Une fois à l'abri, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir envers celle qui l'avait aimée pendant plusieurs années, mais qu'elle avait lâchement trahie. Ca avait été Shizuru qui l'avait serrée contre elle, trop heureuse de la retrouver en vie.

Elle lui avait dit à quel point elle avait eu peur, à quel point elle s'était inquiétée. Et Natsuki s'était détestée de l'avoir tant fait souffrir sans le vouloir. Sans le savoir.

Elle observa le profil de cette femme qui ne lui tenait pas rancune pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Ou ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Elle ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment.

Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation en entendant le glissement du rabat de la tente. Le gamin était de retour, tenant une canette à la main. Il l'apporta à Shizuru.

- Il est tiède.

- C'est parfait, répondit Shizuru en attrapant la canette à deux mains. Merci.

Il s'inclina et recula. A peine.

- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? lança Natsuki, agressive.

Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait avoir un petit moment d'intimité avec Shizuru, sans craindre à chaque instant de voir débarquer un régiment armé jusqu'aux dents ou une bande de sales types. Même si ce petit moment se déroulait dans une ambiance de mort.

Il se mit à triturer la manche de sa chemise trop grande pour lui.

- Eh bien, en fait, je voulais savoir….

Il leva un regard étrangement intéressé vers Natsuki qui haussa un sourcil.

- Ca fait comment ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- De quoi ?

- De savoir qu'on a tué un homme et mutilé sa fiancée ?

Elle crut qu'elle allait l'étrangler.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! C'était eux ou nous !

Il soutint son regard.

- On aurait tous préféré que vous y passiez. Mirai l'a dit. Si Kuro n'avait pas été là, vous seriez mortes à l'heure qu'il est.

Natsuki fit un pas en avant, prête à se battre à nouveau s'il le fallait. Ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve ne tiendraient plus très longtemps.

- Espèce de…

- Natsuki !

La voix claqua dans l'atmosphère humide qui régnait. La brune se figea. Cet ordre sec lui rappelait que Shizuru était avec elle, qu'elle voyait tout, qu'elle savait tout ce qu'elle faisait. Et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait alors à faire. Après avoir à moitié dévoré l'épaule d'une jeune femme de son âge, réduire le crâne de cet effronté en bouillie l'aurait peut-être même détendue. Mais non. Pas devant Shizuru.

- Dis moi, continua cette dernière à l'intention du jeune garçon, quel est ton nom ?

- Isamu, madame.

La marque de politesse frappa Natsuki, mais Shizuru n'y prêta visiblement pas attention.

- Tu es sois complètement fou, ou totalement inconscient. Mais il ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée que provoquer celles qui ont tué deux hommes et faillit faire de même avec une femme était stupide ?

- Si, madame.

Elle avala une gorgée de thé en silence et darda un regard plus sanglant qu'à l'habitude sur le dénommé Isamu. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Natsuki.

_Je mérite ce regard bien plus que ce pauvre gamin._

D'ailleurs, ce dernier baissa rapidement la tête.

- Veuillez m'excuser, déclara-t-il. Appelez-moi s'il y a besoin.

Il sortit après avoir prononcé ces mots.

- Ca risque pas, maugréa Natsuki.

Elle ne se relâcha qu'après de longs instants, s'attendant à tout moment à voir débarquer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Natsuki ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sérieuse ? Je veux dire, pour rester ici. Ils ont raison après tout. Je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Si il faut aller à l'extérieur, ou faire des raids…

- J'les ferais ! l'interrompit Natsuki.

Elle fit volte-face, elle fit face. A la femme qui la toisait d'un air de reproches.

- Tu aurais du les laisser m'abattre.

- Jamais ! On se l'ai juré !

- Natsuki…

- A la vie à la mort ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! On se l'ai promis Shizuru !

Cette promesse résonna à ses oreilles, aussi intime qu'un pacte de sang. Et même si elle avait été la première à briser ce lien, il vibrait toujours dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, Natsuki s'avança vers sa compagne. Ses doigts s'élancèrent timidement vers le visage couvert de poussière. Ils se posèrent sur une joue glacée, glissèrent vers le menton, la courbe de la mâchoire… avant de remonter vers la tempe. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice pâle qui zébrait la peau fine, tout comme elle avait barré leurs vies. Shizuru posa sa main sur celle de Natsuki.

- Arrête.

- Pardon.

- Tu as l'air épuisée, c'est toi qui ferais mieux de dormir. Et pas la peine de me dire ''non''.

- Hm.

Elle retira sa main qui avait rejoint les cheveux clairs et se dirigea vers la paillasse la plus proche de celle de Shizuru. Sans compter qu'elle ne l'agrippe par le col pour l'attirer à elle.

- Reste là. Avec moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Parce que tu n'en as pas le droit ? Arrête avec ça.

Elles continuèrent longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Natsuki s'endorme lourdement contre le torse de Shizuru.

On les laissa tranquilles les deux premiers jours. Mirai était passée pour leur dire, ou plutôt leur ordonner, de reprendre des forces. Natsuki ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois, trop heureuse de pouvoir passer deux jours à manger, même si elle se doutait bien qu'elle devrait rembourser ces faveurs tôt ou tard. Même Shizuru reprenait petit à petit des couleurs. Le souci était le bruit de fond. Constamment. Après plusieurs semaines à rester aux aguets du moindre bruissement afin de s'enfuir ou se cacher, voilà qu'elles se retrouvaient dans un village souterrain.

Les gens s'appelaient, se répondaient, se disaient bonjour, au revoir ou bonne nuit. Des petits mots qu'elles n'avaient pas entendus depuis ce qui semblait une éternité. Des attentions qui leur manquaient. Et elles avaient beau se les répéter, elles n'avaient pas la saveur d'une conversation normale avec un étranger croisé dans la rue.

Shizuru lui disait souvent que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil entre elles. Et Natsuki pleurait parfois silencieusement en repensant à ces mots quand sa compagne dormait.

Le médecin l'auscultait régulièrement et elle se laissait faire sans rien dire sous le regard inquisiteur d'une Natsuki dont la méfiance ne s'était pas tout à fait endormie. Isamu leur amenait à manger sans rien dire, il se contentait de réserver un air mauvais pour Natsuki et teinté de respect envers Shizuru.

Le troisième jour, ce fut Kuro qui apparut dans la tente, au lieu d'Isamu. Il n'apportait pas de nourriture, mais une mission. Ce qui réjouissait Natsuki qui commençait à en avoir assez de ne rien faire. Trois jours d'inactivité étaient trop pour elle.

Il attaqua, sans préambule.

- Vous allez me chercher quelque chose. Dehors. Toutes les deux avec Isamu.

Si l'idée était loin de l'enchanter, Natsuki n'émit aucune remarque.

- Il connaît la route. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'escorter.

- Bien, répondit Shizuru tandis que Natsuki hochait la tête.

Il les observa toutes les deux tour à tour.

- Des armes ? Au cas où ? demanda Natsuki.

Son Beretta était en possession de Mirai, et le couteau de Shizuru devait encore être planté dans la carcasse de Zetsu.

- Non. Seul Isamu sera armé. On ne vous fait pas encore assez confiance, rajouta-t-il en voyant que Natsuki allait protester.

Isamu les rejoignit sur le chemin menant à la surface. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air enjoué. Une fois à l'extérieur, la lumière du soleil parut extrêmement agressive à Natsuki et elle remarqua que sa vision s'était adaptée à la pénombre du parking souterrain. Il leur fallut plusieurs longues secondes à tous pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Les ruines les entouraient. Natsuki aurait cru que le monde se serait reconstruit en l'espace de ces trois derniers jours, mais c'était toujours les mêmes bâtiments écroulés aux alentours. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les mêmes pauvres âmes erraient dans les rues, le regard vide et désespéré, espérant secrètement qu'un pillard un peu plus violent que les autres n'abrège leurs souffrances d'un coup de poignard dans le dos pour leur voler leurs vêtements.

Près d'elle, Shizuru contemplait la scène d'un air désolé mais ne disait rien.

Isamu se mit en route, et elles le suivirent. Natsuki remarqua que c'était lui qui portait son Beretta à la ceinture, ainsi qu'une dague de chasse. Peut-être qu'un approchant un peu la main…

Non. Shizuru lui agrippa le poignet en silence et secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée.

- Et où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? demanda finalement la brune.

- Chercher quelque chose, répondit Isamu en tournant légèrement la tête dans leur direction.

- A manger ?

- Non.

- Des médicaments alors ?

- Non plus. Maintenant ferme-la et suis moi.

Natsuki pila. Un gamin de tout juste 15 ans lui donnait des ordres ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle s'avança pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ecoute petit ! On part à trois, on va chercher cette chose à trois. Mais t'es le seul à savoir ce qu'on veut, t'a pas l'impression que ça cloche quelque part ?

Il la toisa avec mépris. Shizuru intervint.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que ce sera plus facile à trouver si on sait quoi chercher.

Isamu lui lança un regard étonné, puis reporta son attention sur Natsuki.

- On va chercher une bague.

- Une bague ?

- Ouais.

Il reprit la marche.

- Comment ça une bague ? lança Natsuki en le rattrapant à grandes foulées.

- On retourne à l'endroit où Mirai vous a trouvées, on trouve le corps de Tokage et on récupère une bague. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il accéléra l'allure tandis que Natsuki se demandait dans quoi elles s'étaient fourrées, Shizuru et elle. Elle les suivit tout de même de mauvaise grâce.

- Ca te fait sortir au moins, ne dramatise pas, lui fit Shizuru.

- Au moins…

Ils arrivèrent devant la bicoque qui leur avait servie de foyer durant quelques semaines. Il y avait des traces de sang en plus sur les murs, mais c'était tout. Le rez-de-chaussée était toujours aussi vide et poussiéreux. En fait de poussière, il s'agissait d'une terre brune et fine qui s'infiltrait partout. A l'étage, elle entendait des rats cavaler. Ils montèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent dans la petite chambre. Plus habitée qu'auparavant.

Rats et mouches se disputaient les restes des deux hommes. Un corbeau était posté sur le cadre de la fenêtre défoncée, les toisant d'un œil brillant d'intelligence. Il ne bougea pas quand ils s'approchèrent, contrairement aux rats qui reculèrent. Natsuki en compta une petite douzaine, ce qui était plus que suffisant s'ils décidaient subitement de devenir agressif.

- Ils sont vraiment énormes, commenta Isamu.

_J'avais raison, ils sont vraiment de plus en plus gros._

Il s'avança vers le cadavre le plus proche. Au visage et aux membres marqués de nombreuses morsures. Quelque chose l'avait éventré et s'était servi dans les entrailles du pauvre garçon. Un renard sûrement.

_Les animaux sont les seuls à trouver leur compte dans cette guerre stupide._

Les charognards devaient s'en donner à cœur joie, que ce soit en ville ou sur le champ de bataille. Elle chassa d'un coup de pied un rongeur qui avait eu l'audace de commencer à grimper le long de sa jambe. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Shizuru se cachait le nez derrière sa manche et elle huma l'air avant de retrousser les lèvres. L'odeur était forte, pas insoutenable, mais sûrement trop présente pour Shizuru. La vue de cadavres n'était plus un problème depuis plusieurs semaines. Même si au début, les haut-le-cœur et autres réjouissances du même genre avaient été fréquents. On crachait les boyaux qui n'étaient pas éparpillés sur le bitume encore brûlant de la dernière bombe aérienne. En s'étranglant dans la bile et les sanglots.

Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que Natsuki ne trouve le Beretta au fond d'une cave qu'elles avaient investie pour une nuit et ne s'en serve dès le jour levé, sur un homme prêt à tout pour récupérer les maigres réserves de nourriture qu'elles possédaient alors. Depuis, elle ne s'en était plus servi que pour tirer sur les rats. Elle évitait de tuer autant que possible. Shizuru approuvait en disant qu'elle avait assez de sang sur les mains pour deux.

Isamu marmonna une prière rapide pour les deux morts et s'agenouilla près du cadavre de celui qui avait été Tokage. Il eut une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il tira sur la veste pour fouiller les poches intérieures. Le vêtement s'était décollé avec un bruit humide. Ecœurant. Il garda les yeux levés tout le long de sa fouille. Natsuki fit le tour pour aller rejoindre le deuxième cadavre, le fameux Zetsu. Lui non plus n'était plus très frais. Mais ses traits étaient encore reconnaissables. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, du genre pas très costaud, mais nerveux. Il lui manquait tout un bras et une partie de la cage thoracique était à l'air libre. Dévoilant les côtes déjà blanches et nettoyées.

Le couteau de Shizuru était fiché dans sa gorge, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Elle le retira d'une poigne ferme. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et la tête du cadavre se tordit en un angle qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Isamu cherchait encore quand elle rejoignit Shizuru pour lui rendre sa lame.

- Tu trouves ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mais il était blanc comme un linge. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Pousse toi.

Elle empoigna fermement la veste et plongea la main dans les poches remplies de sang séché et de morceaux que les rats avaient du faire tomber. Elle resserra les doigts sur un contact frais et métallique et retira un anneau.

- C'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête et se saisit du petit bijou.

- On s'en va, fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il vomit abondamment au pied de la façade. Shizuru inspirait à fond une atmosphère qui puait moins la charogne qu'à l'intérieur et Natsuki se rendait au bout de l'allée afin de vérifier que la voie était libre.

Ils rentrèrent sans encombre. Kuro vint à leur rencontre.

- Alors ? fit-il simplement.

Isamu tira l'anneau de sa poche et le tendit à son chef qui le fit tourner dans la lueur d'un feu proche.

- Bien joué. Pas de problème en route ?

- Aucun.

- Tu peux aller te reposer. Quant à vous…

Il s'adressait aux filles.

- Vous allez venir avec moi.

Elles obéirent sans discuter alors qu'Isamu disparaissait entre les abris hétéroclites.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi on a fait ça ? Je veux dire… C'est une bague. A quoi ça va servir ? demanda Natsuki.

- T'es pas une sentimentale toi, hein ? répondit Kuro. Y'en a qui attache beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de chose. Et quand on est attaché à ces personnes là, on veut juste leur faire plaisir. Même si ça a l'air stupide.

Il les mena devant une tente et s'adressa à Natsuki.

- Tu vas lui rendre l'anneau.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait bien qu'elle devait s'exécuter en silence. Et ses mots lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Ici, c'est une meute, et c'est lui l'alpha_.

Elle finit par tendre la main pour récupérer le bijou. Il lui tint le rabat tandis qu'elle se faufilait à l'intérieur. Assez grande pour deux personnes, elle était relativement propre et remplie d'objets en tous genres, surtout des armes blanches.

Un lit de camp se trouvait en face d'elle. Dans la semi-pénombre de l'endroit, elle reconnut Setsuna. Cette dernière l'observait de son regard ambré. Un bandage tâché de sang séché enveloppait son épaule gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui fit-elle d'un ton lointain.

Natsuki ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ouvrit son poing, dévoilant le petit anneau. Et remarqua qu'il était orné d'un lézard, enserrant un petit cœur translucide comme du verre. Elle le lui tendit en silence. Setsuna avança sa main valide et attrapa le bijou. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Je…

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Setsuna.

Elle détourna la tête vers la paroi de la tente.

- Tais-toi… et va-t-en.

Natsuki resta figée quelques secondes puis partit.

- Drôle de façon de lui faire plaisir… Elle est en pleurs.

- Elle s'y fera, répliqua Kuro. Elle connaît la règle.

- La règle ? demanda Shizuru.

- Vous avez tué deux personnes, vous avez survécues. A deux.

_C'était eux ou nous…_

- Setsuna a été stupide de vous défier. Elle avait tort. Si encore, vous n'aviez tué que Tokage, ça aurait pu se comprendre.

_Il n'y a pas eu de vainqueur. Si elle avait gagné ou si elle avait perdu, il aurait manqué quelqu'un dans le groupe. C'est un système d'équilibre comme un autre…_

- S'il y a bien une règle qui doit être suivie ici, c'est celle-là. Une vie, p…

- Pour une autre… termina Natsuki dans un murmure en contemplant la main qui avait serré l'anneau.

- Pardon ?

Elle releva la tête, planta son regard dans celui de Kuro.

- Une vie pour une autre, répéta-t-elle clairement.

Il lui sourit et ils se comprirent d'un seul coup d'œil.

* * *

><p>Quelques lignes parce que c'est toujours marrant de savoir ce que signifient les prénoms japonais.<p>

Mirai signifie ''avenir'', Kuro est la couleur noire (classique), Isamu veut dire ''courage''. Pour Natsuki et Shizuru, on connaît. Non ? Bon, pour les distraits qui dormaient au fond Natsuki s'écrie avec les kanjis de ''été'' et ''princesse'', princesse de l'été en gros. Quant à Shizuru, c'est relativement intraduisible, c'est la ''tranquillité'' suivi du kanji du verbe ''arrêter''.

Setsuna peut vouloir dire ''douloureux'' ou ''instantané'' selon comment on l'écrit. Ici, c'est une référence quasi directe au Setsuna d'Angel Sanctuary et à son surnom de ''cœur de verre'', par rapport au fait que son fiancé ait été tué et son coeur brisé, du coup. Tokage signifie ''lézard''.


	3. Chapter 3

**Houlà, j'suis motivée moi en ce moment. Merci aux reviewers, c'est ça qui fait avancer la fic en fait. Dites moi si des éléments vous semblent trop obscurs, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à ouvrir des portes et à oublier de les refermer. Ce qui fait qu'il y souvent des questions sans réponse. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Ca lui faisait toujours bizarre de voir Kuro venir de loin. Avec sa couleur de peau foncée et son allure imposante, surgir de la pénombre faisait de lui, aux yeux de Natsuki, un de ces monstres dont on parlait aux enfants pour les obliger à dormir ou à finir leur repas. Le genre de monstre dont on ne voit que les yeux et les dents luire dans le noir. Sous le lit ou dans un placard. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elles étaient là, et elle n'était pas encore habituée.<p>

Elles avaient leur propre abri à présent, depuis le matin en fait. Un ensemble de tôles qui tenaient vaguement à l'aide de bouts de ficelle, de gros scotch et quelques clous enfoncés à coups de pierre Elle fut heureuse de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de courant d'air dans le parking souterrain, car ce drôle de toit ne tiendrait jamais, et ce, sous la moindre brise. L'isolation était assurée par du papier journal et des plaques de laine de verre.

Natsuki se demandait bien d'où pouvaient provenir tous ces matériaux. Pour le moment, on ne l'avait envoyée chercher que de la nourriture auprès de quelques têtes connues du marché noir. Elle s'était étonnée de voir que l'argent avait encore une valeur quelconque par des temps pareils. Les derniers billets qu'elle avait eu en sa possession avaient brûlés afin de leur éviter de mourir de froid.

Ben oui, mais c'te guerre durera pas toute la vie, lui avait dit un bonhomme édenté et assez vieux pour avoir connu les premières bombes atomiques alors qu'elle allait chercher du riz.

Ces missions ne lui avaient pas semblé bien palpitantes au début. Mais il s'était avéré que c'était beaucoup plus dangereux que ça en avait l'air. Elles se faisaient de nuit généralement, et jamais en solo. Toujours accompagné de deux ou trois grands gaillards armés. Depuis peu, Isamu participait lui aussi. Elle avait appris par Kuro que le jeune garçon n'avait jamais effectué de mission, sa mère trouvant trop dangereux de l'envoyer à l'extérieur.

Chose tout à fait compréhensible quand on voyait ce qui traînait dans les ruelles la nuit. D'autres groupes comme le leur convoitaient également la nourriture. Et la place. Le parking était convoité par plusieurs personnes.

Elle s'était rendue compte en faisant le tour du propriétaire, qu'il s'agissait quasiment d'une véritable place forte. Une véritable barricade obstruait les accès aux étages inférieurs, plusieurs personnes étaient postées jour et nuit près de ses endroits stratégiques, constamment armés et aux aguets. Même en venant de l'intérieur, il fallait se faire identifier. Natsuki n'avait pas encore eu à le faire, étant à chaque fois accompagnée de vétérans de la meute.

Mais même une pareille escorte n'était pas infaillible. Deux jours auparavant, ils avaient été dispersés par l'embuscade d'un petit groupe, basé de l'autre côté de la ville. Il y avait eu quelques coups de feu et ils étaient rentrés un par un, à intervalles assez espacés. Natsuki avait été une des premières à forcer le passage, les sacs de nourriture sur le dos. Un homme était revenu avec une balle dans la cuisse. Et la nuit avait résonnée de ses râles de douleur lors de l'opération qui avait consistée à retirer le plomb.

Shizuru passait énormément de son temps à assurer les tâches collectives, surtout au niveau de la nourriture, distribuée à heures fixes dans chaque foyer. Il fallait bien une dizaine de paires de bras pour préparer les repas nécessaires à une centaine de personnes. Avoir des repas à heures fixes et régulières était un luxe retrouvé. Il ne manquait plus que l'eau courante et l'électricité.

Quelques personnes continuaient à se méfier d'elles, bien qu'elles assurent largement leur part de travail dans le groupe. Mirai restait cependant la plus véhémente, ne laissant pas passer une seule occasion de leur faire des reproches. Surtout à Shizuru, étant donné qu'elle l'avait plus facilement sous la main que Natsuki.

Setsuna se remettait peu à peu. Elle était même sortie de sa tente deux jours auparavant et elle évitait soigneusement Natsuki. Son bras par contre, n'aurait plus jamais la même facilité de mouvement qu'auparavant. Le médecin le lui avait dit. Elle portait constamment l'anneau de Tokage à l'annulaire gauche.

- On allait les marier, lui expliqua Kuro.

Ils se tenaient en retrait de la majorité du groupe tous les deux. Natsuki s'étant retirée afin de récupérer un peu de la soirée infernale qui s'était déroulée, avant de rejoindre Shizuru dans leur baraquement. Kuro l'avait rejointe en lui expliquant que c'était mauvais de broyer du noir seule dans son coin. De fil en aiguille, la conversation avait dévié sur Setsuna.

- Carrément ?

- Oui. Ils étaient fiancés depuis trois mois. On terminait tout juste les préparatifs le matin où tu as descendu Tokage.

_Merde…_

Ou comment la faire culpabiliser un peu plus.

Elle plia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enserra de ses bras aux manches déchirées.

- T'avais pas le choix fillette. Beaucoup aurait fait la même chose que toi. Et puis, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Même.

Elle frappa le sol d'un poing rageur.

- Putain, fais chier ! jura-t-elle.

Kuro changea de sujet.

- Bon sinon, ça se passe bien avec les autres ?

- Hormis l'impression qu'ils attendent juste le bon moment pour me sauter à la gorge ? Tout va pour le mieux.

- Ils vont s'y faire.

- Et je crois bien que Mirai nous a dans le collimateur…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Elle attend qu'une occasion, c'est que tu te fasses descendre en mission !

Il éclata d'un grand rire. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux, sans qu'il n'y ait de commentaire.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir… maugréa la brune.

Il se calma de lui-même.

- T'auras beau dire, ça sert à rien de râler après elle. T'es rien face au second du chef.

- Mouais… T'es le chef, et Mirai le second. Autre chose à m'expliquer ?

- Quoi ? On te l'a pas déjà dit ?

- Non.

- Ah, merde… J'en étais persuadé. Bon alors écoute, on a une hiérarchie précise. Chef, sous-chef, officiers et autres, énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Tu connais déjà le chef, moi, le sous-chef ou second, Mirai. Tokage et Zetsu étaient deux des officiers. Il y en a une petite dizaine d'autres, tu les connaîtras sûrement plus tard. Tu suis ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et les autres, ce sont les gens comme toi, ta copine et Setsuna. Toi, tu me sers d'yeux et d'oreilles pour savoir comment ça se déroule à l'extérieur. Shizuru s'occupe de la nourriture, de la gestion des stocks et tout le bazar. Setsuna est une sentinelle, postée généralement près des barricades et des issues. Mais ça n'empêche pas d'être polyvalent. S'il faut plus de main d'œuvre pour garder les issues, t'étonnes pas si je t'y colle.

- Et dis-moi. On est combien exactement ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

- 97. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Ca fait pas beaucoup.

- C'est déjà bien assez à gérer et à nourrir chaque jour.

- J'imagine…

Il se releva.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des consignes à donner pour la nuit. T'as quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin.

- Ok.

Il la laissa seule, contemplant son ombre découpée sur la paroi froide par le feu dans son dos. Elle resta un moment ainsi, à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder les ombres se mouvoir devant elle. L'absence de lumière ne permettait pas de savoir si c'était le jour ou la nuit, mais quand son horloge biologique lui indiqua qu'elle commençait à avoir sommeil, elle décida de rentrer.

Shizuru lui tournait le dos, assise sur son lit de camp.

- Tu trembles, remarqua Natsuki.

- C'est le froid…

Il faisait pourtant bien assez chaud. Natsuki rajouta du combustible dans le feu qui brûlait devant leur abri et retourna à l'intérieur.

- Viens, on va se poser près du feu. Ca te réchauffera.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Juste un tremblement incontrôlé bien plus fort que les autres.

- Hey, ça va ? Shizuru ?

Elle l'enlaça par derrière, sans recevoir plus de réactions qu'auparavant, et posa une main sur le front de sa compagne.

- Tu es brûlante.

- J'ai froid.

- Allonge-toi. Je vais chercher le médecin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune médecin examinait Shizuru. Au bout de plusieurs instants sans qu'il n'ait prononcé un seul mot, Natsuki demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle a fait une connerie.

- De quoi ?

- Elle a bu un verre d'eau.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était rassemblé au centre du parking. Les feux donnaient une atmosphère fantomatique au regroupement. Les ombres bougeaient sur les abris, aux pieds des personnes. Kuro se tenait au milieu du cercle immense, près de lui, le médecin avait l'air grave. Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de triturer une mèche échappée de sa tresse et s'obligea à stopper ce petit manège. Kuro prit la parole.<p>

- Ecoutez tous ! On a un problème.

_Shizuru a un problème…_

Notre eau n'est plus potable.

Quelques murmures passèrent dans la foule.

- Comment on va faire sans eau ? Pas d'eau, c'est pas de nourriture.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça !

- J'ai dit qu'elle n'est plus potable, pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas le redevenir, répliqua Kuro.

Il désigna le médecin d'un coup d'œil. Ce dernier fit un pas en avant.

- Vous allez la faire bouillir. Quinze minutes au minimum. Ca devrait éliminer la plupart des risques. Mais en attendant, on a huit malades.

- Dont 5 enfants, reprit Kuro. C'est bien simple, une équipe va partir fouiller un hôpital ou deux. Pour ramener les médicaments nécessaires.

Il énuméra une demi-douzaine de prénoms, dont celui de Mirai, ceux qui partiraient dès maintenant pour aller chercher les remèdes. Natsuki remarqua qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie. Le cercle se disloqua. Seules les personnes appelées, Kuro et le médecin restaient sur place. Le chef donnait les consignes de sécurité tandis que le médecin indiquait le nom des médicaments à récupérer. Elle entendit le mot ''choléra''. Le groupe partit se préparer. Natsuki n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'y envoies pas ?

Il poussa un soupir.

- T'es pas prête.

- Bien sûr que si ! Non mais, tu me vois me tourner les pouces pendant que Shizuru crève sous mes yeux ? On parle de maladie mortelle merde !

- Justement. Si elle doit crever, autant que tu sois à ses côtés. Personne ne viendra pleurer sur son sort !

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein estomac.

- A part toi. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour elle.

Il la planta là. Et elle se résigna à rejoindre Shizuru, impuissante.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain au soir, l'équipe n'était toujours pas revenue. Le médicament non plus. On ne lui avait pas assigné de mission, excepté celle de veiller Shizuru. Et elle avait le plus grand mal à l'assumer. La fièvre de cette dernière n'était pas tombée, bien au contraire. Elle délirait dans un sommeil que Natsuki devina peuplé de cauchemars. L'appelait parfois, lui demandant de ne pas partir comme la dernière fois, de ne pas s'enfuir cette fois-ci.<p>

Natsuki n'en pouvait plus. Kuro voulait sûrement la torturer en la forçant à rester sur place, à ne rien faire à part attendre. Et ce foutu médicament qui n'arrivait pas !

Elle sortit, ralluma les braises mourantes du feu et s'assit devant celui-ci, la tête entre les mains. Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, avec l'impression de revivre un cauchemar. Elle était dans la même situation que quelques mois auparavant, lors de l'accident de Shizuru.

Elle n'avait pas voulu, elle n'avait pas pu rester à regarder son amante entre la vie et la mort dans cette chambre froide d'hôpital. Pas pu rester figée dans l'idée qu'elle perdrait peut-être Shizuru. Elle était alors partie. Purement et simplement. Sans un mot. Juste un demi-tour radical dont elle avait eu le plus grand mal à faire le premier pas.

Et en s'éloignant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle avait eu l'impression d'y laisser un fragment d'elle-même.

Alors oui, elle s'en voulait. Elle s'était promis dorénavant de veiller sur Shizuru, de la protéger dans ce bordel sans nom qu'était devenu le monde. Mais pas de la regarder mourir sans rien faire.

Aujourd'hui, face aux flammes qui ne la réchauffaient pas, elle était déchirée par un affreux dilemme. Soit rester avec Shizuru jusqu'au bout, en espérant que le groupe envoyé à la surface revienne le plus rapidement possible. Soit aller rejoindre le groupe et voir ce qui clochait, au risque d'abandonner à nouveau Shizuru. A jamais cette fois. Pas de seconde chance.

Mais le groupe était censé être rentré depuis plusieurs heures. Un enfant était déjà mort de cette fièvre qui rongeait également Shizuru.

Elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par la vue de son Beretta sous ses yeux. Elle leva la tête. Setsuna lui tendait l'arme, crosse en avant, bras en écharpe. Natsuki l'interrogea du regard.

- Ca doit être horrible pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu devrais me laisser.

- Je vois bien comment tu la regardes. Vous êtes beaucoup plus que de simples amies.

- …

- Je sais ce qu'est de perdre un être cher, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

La brune se mordit la lèvre.

- Et même si je te hais pour ça, tu fais désormais partie du groupe. On laisse pas tomber quelqu'un du groupe.

Natsuki tendit les doigts vers le Beretta, sans quitter Setsuna des yeux. Elle pouvait encore retourner l'arme contre elle. Elle le lui fourra carrément dans la main.

- Ils sont partis vers Toranomon. Au mieux tu les croiseras en route. Au pire, ça fera une bouche en moins à nourrir.

Natsuki fit tourner l'arme dans ses mains avant de dévisager son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cherche pas. J'en sais rien moi-même. J'peux te couvrir quelques heures auprès de Kuro. Mais si tu ne reviens pas, je te garantis que je l'achève pour toi.

Elle désigna l'intérieur de l'abri du menton.

- T'auras intérêt à prier pour que je sois réellement morte, répliqua Natsuki en se redressant. Parce que je ne te raterais pas cette fois.

- Que du vent… Vas-y maintenant.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit d'une foulée rapide vers la sortie du parking, le Beretta à la ceinture sous son sweat-shirt. Les sentinelles la détaillèrent longtemps, à son plus grand déplaisir. Elle leur donna le faux prétexte que Kuro l'envoyait en éclaireur dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté de la banlieue Est. Ils durent avaler le morceau car ils la laissèrent passer sans faire d'histoire. C'était la raison la plus crédible. Les missions de reconnaissance se déroulaient bien souvent en solo, ce qui justifiait qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée.

Elle remonta à la surface au pas de course et fut plus que ravie de sortir dans la fraîcheur de la soirée. Après l'atmosphère lourde du parking, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle inspira deux ou trois fois à plein poumons, s'orienta par rapport à une grande avenue et partit en courant vers l'hôpital Toranomon.

Au bout d'un kilomètre, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'apercevoir des silhouettes en uniforme.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? Y'a plus rien à garder. Et pour nous, c'est trop tard._

Le barrage prenait toute la largeur de l'avenue. Elle chercha du regard un endroit où elle pourrait effectuer en détour. Entre deux bâtiments et par une rue parallèle peut-être, si elle ne se faisait pas repérer. Ou alors attendre qu'ils partent d'eux-mêmes. Ce qui pouvait prendre de très longues heures.

Elle commença à avancer, accroupie derrière ce qui avait sûrement était une partie du toit plat d'un building quand un sifflement caractéristique se fit entendre. Elle se jeta au sol par réflexe, recroquevillée sur elle-même et se protégeant la tête. Elle entendit des rafales de mitrailleuses, des ordres aboyés dans une autre langue et une détonation terrible, qui fit trembler le sol sous son corps. Des gravats lui tombèrent sur le dos, elle respira tout à coup une poussière au goût ignoble. Une autre détonation eut lieu, plus proche que la précédente. Les mitrailleuses s'étaient tues.

Le silence à présent quasi-total la fit frissonner. Elle se redressa en appuyant ses mains sur le sol.

_Tiens, c'est chaud._

Elle agrippa l'objet chaud et relativement mou, et le porta à hauteur de son regard. Elle faillit s'étouffer en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un bras entier, déchiqueté au niveau de l'épaule. Elle le lança le plus loin possible. Un homme hurla non loin d'elle. Un cri qu'on pousse en voyant la mort en face.

Elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible.

_Désolée. Mais tu es la dernière de mes priorités._

Les cris de l'homme l'accompagnèrent longtemps, même une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix. Elle guettait encore une attaque venue du ciel. On ne savait jamais. Vus d'en haut, les ennemis se ressemblaient tous.

Elle tomba sur le cadavre d'un homme qu'elle aurait juré avoir vu dans le parking. Assigné à l'équipe de récupération des médicaments. Il avait été abattu d'une balle dans le dos. Des traces de sang continuaient vers l'avant, en direction de l'hôpital.

Elle suivit cette piste macabre et arriva devant l'établissement en trouvant la même surprise qu'en chemin. Des hommes en uniforme patrouillaient dans les parages. Aucune chance de passer par l'entrée principale. Elle fit le tour en prenant soin de rester dissimulée. Encore heureux que ses vêtements et ses cheveux soient aussi foncés. Ca aidait mine de rien.

Elle trouva finalement l'entrée rêvée, même si la plaque métallique portait l'indicatif de ''morgue''. Personne à l'horizon ? Bien.

Le bâtiment était plongé dans l'obscurité et elle se félicita d'avoir amené une des lampes torches si précieuse au groupe. Pas de hall d'accueil, ceux qui entraient où sortaient de cet endroit le faisaient généralement les deux pieds devant. Elle passa devant une rangée de casiers, sentit des rats cavaler dans la pénombre ambiante.

L'ascenseur ne fonctionnait pas. Comme partout. Avant de prendre les escaliers, elle prit son Beretta en main, vérifia qu'il était chargé et entama son ascension. Lampe dans une main, pistolet dans l'autre. Elle monta trois étages de cette façon, avant que son pied ne bute dans une masse au sol.

C'était un homme, jeté au milieu du palier. Il avait l'air de la regarder, bouche ouverte, yeux vitreux. Lui aussi, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu la veille, avant le départ de l'équipe. Il baignait à présent dans une mare de sang, gorge tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre. Celui qui avait fait ça s'y connaissait à coup sûr.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle commença à vraiment craindre pour sa vie. Elle était seule dans un hôpital abandonné, avec un tueur peut-être encore dans les parages si elle en croyait la raideur du cadavre, personne ne viendrait l'aider en cas de problème. Dans cette situation là et avec cette ambiance, elle s'attendait à toutes éventualités. Jusqu'à la plus crédible qui paraissait être celle où un petit groupe de soldats lui tireraient dessus à vue, à la plus stupide qui consistait à voir surgir une horde de zombies à chaque porte qu'elle ouvrait. La totale…

Ses pas résonnaient lugubrement dans les couloirs qui semblaient sans fin. Elle n'entendit pas ceux de l'autre personne, derrière elle. Elle sentit cependant un objet dur buter contre son dos, et la voix caillouteuse de Mirai.

- Pose, et les mains en l'air.

Elle obéit sans discuter. Mirai serait bien trop heureuse de lui fourrer une balle dans les reins parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas écoutée.

- Bien. Maintenant, retourne-toi. Doucement.

En faisant le moins de gestes brusques possibles, elle fit volte-face. Mirai sembla surprise en la reconnaissant. Et Natsuki plus qu'heureuse qu'elle la reconnaisse, au vu de l'engin qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Un fusil d'assaut quasi flambant neuf.

- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Même si ça l'amusait d'entendre une femme de près de 35 ans parler de cette manière, Natsuki n'en laissa rien paraître. Mirai jeta un coup d'œil au Beretta posé au sol et porta une main à son pantalon, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, de la refermer, de l'ouvrir de nouveau.

- Qu-Quoi ? Comment… ?

Elle eut un geste de la tête.

- 'Tain ! C'est Setsuna j'suis sûre. C'est vrai qu'on est des garces à votre âge.

Elle regarda à nouveau Natsuki.

- Pourquoi t'es venue ?

- Vous mettiez trop de temps. Je suis venue voir si tout se passait bien, et pour aider au cas où.

Mirai eut un sourire cynique au mot ''aider''.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule. T'es là pour ta copine non ? C'est quoi exactement votre relation ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Mirai n'avait aucun droit de savoir ce qui les liait, elle et Shizuru. Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant un long instant.

- Je vois, fit Mirai en baissant enfin son arme. Les chiennes font ça entre elles alors.

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Bon, tu ramasses tes merdes et tu m'suis sans discuter. Ouvre ta gueule et c'est une rafale dans les genoux, compris ?

Natsuki se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. Elle ramassa sa lampe et le Beretta et emboîta le pas au second de Kuro. Elle la mena dans une chambre vide depuis plusieurs mois, déjà occupée par trois autres personnes, dont un homme allongé sur le lit. Il saignait au niveau de l'abdomen.

_Si l'estomac est touché, il est foutu._

En entendant, il serrait les dents, ne laissant passer que de faibles geignements lorsque la douleur était trop forte. Son visage était couvert de sueur.

Les deux autres hommes semblaient aller bien, si on passait outre leur air défaitiste. Ils relevèrent la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant Natsuki.

- Par où t'es passée ? demanda directement l'un d'eux.

Elle ne répondit pas. L'ordre de Mirai marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

- Réponds !

- J'lui ai dit de la fermer, répliqua Mirai. Et comme les chiens sont bien dressés, ça marche. Tu vois ?

Pour marquer ses propos, elle passa une main sur la tête de Natsuki qui eut un geste de recul.

- Ah ? Ca ne doit marcher qu'avec une certaine personne alors.

_Si elle continue longtemps comme ça, ça va rapidement me gonfler._

- Bon, ça suffit les conneries. Raconte-nous comment t'es arrivée là.

Elle leur raconta tout depuis son départ du parking. Elle passa sous silence la participation de Setsuna dans son opération. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent un peu lorsqu'elle leur parla de l'attaque aérienne qui avait détruit un barrage militaire, mais se voila à nouveau quand elle mentionna les soldats à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Après ça, ce fut eux qui lui racontèrent. Ils étaient tombés sur ce même barrage. Les militaires avaient ouvert le feu sans sommation et ils avaient perdus un homme. Deux autres avaient étés blessés, dont celui que Natsuki avait trouvé sur le palier du troisième étage. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre l'hôpital, mais quelques soldats s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite. Mirai en avait tué un et lui avait prit son fusil. De quoi donner une bonne raison à ceux qui restaient dehors de se méfier.

- En attendant, ces ordures bloquent les issues.

Natsuki se dit que ça avait été un coup de chance que l'accès par la morgue ait été libre quand elle y était passée.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il va falloir qu'on attende qu'ils lèvent le camp ? s'exclama Natsuki.

- A moins que t'aies une idée de génie, maugréa Mirai. On a un blessé avec nous, et un sacré paquet de médocs à transporter.

Elle désigna plusieurs sacs remplies de boîtes et de flacons divers et variés.

- On est pas des machines !

_Bon sang ! Et dire que j'étais capable de me sortir de situations pires que celle-là avec Duran._

La prise de l'établissement Fuuka par la Première Division lui revint en mémoire. Avec les autres HiMEs, elle avait été capable de créer une diversion suffisante pour que les élèves partent se mettre à l'abri. Le contexte n'était pas vraiment différent sauf que…

Elle avisa le fusil que tenait toujours Mirai.

- Tu sais t'en servir ?

- Quoi ? Ca ? Comme tout le monde, tu vises, t'appuies sur la détente et les rafales font le reste.

_Ca devrait être suffisant. Je m'occuperais de les éliminer proprement de mon côté. _

- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête exactement ? demanda un des deux hommes encore valides.

Natsuki sourit tristement. Si jamais Shizuru avait été là et avait deviné ses intentions, elle l'aurait sûrement écorché vive.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas, l'auteur de fanfic est un drôle d'animal qui se nourrit de reviews ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite. Et non je ne peux pas tout poster d'un coup. Tout simplement parce que l'histoire n'est pas encore entièrement rédigée et que ça tuerait le suspense. J'aime faire languir mes lecteurs. **

**Je remercie tous les reviewers (vous faites un boulot terrible ^^') et également ceux qui passent sans laisser de traces, même si un petit mot d'encouragement est toujours le bienvenu. Je pense surtout au membre qui est en train de mettre la plupart de mes fics en favoris, du coup je reçois un mail toutes les demi-heures en moyenne. Marrant.**

** Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>- Je peux savoir comment ça se fait qu'une gamine d'à peine 20 ans…<p>

- 22.

- …22 ans, sache se servir d'un pistolet de cette façon et n'ait pas peur d'affronter une bonne dizaine de militaires armés et entraînés à tuer ?

Natsuki jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les soldats suivaient la même ronde de garde. Deux restaient postés de part et d'autre de la sortie principale, quatre patrouillaient à l'arrière. Avec un peu de chance et de la rapidité, ceux-là ne poseraient pas de problème. Deux autres gardaient l'avant du bâtiment.

La mission de Mirai consistait à attirer l'attention pour que Natsuki puisse leur coller tranquillement une balle entre les deux yeux. Elle avait beau s'être promis de tuer le moins possible, le temps pressait. Shizuru était peut-être déjà morte à l'heure qu'il était, ou pas loin. Et cette simple idée faisait surgir en elle un sentiment d'urgence affreux.

- Il y a des guerres dont on n'entend pas parler à la télé et à la radio. J'en ai déjà subi une.

- Faudra qu'on s'explique, répondit Mirai.

- Plus tard.

- Y'a intérêt.

Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Le plus costaud des deux hommes qui tenaient encore debout portait leur camarade blessé sur son dos, le second supportait la majorité des sacs de médicaments. Elle-même et Mirai portait chacune une sacoche. Ce qui pesait quand même son poids. Elle eut un geste de la tête envers Mirai qui lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Il allait falloir être vif, rapide et précis.

Ils descendirent les escaliers qui semblaient plus interminables qu'à l'aller et débouchèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Mirai s'avança tandis que ses compagnons restaient en retrait, dissimulés en partie par la pénombre. Le fait qu'il commence à faire nuit n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Mais s'ils avaient du mal à distinguer les silhouettes des soldats, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Natsuki inspira un grand coup et sentit les deux gaillards se tendre près d'elle. Elle attrapa plus fermement la crosse du Beretta.

_Allez, ce sera comme avec tes Eléments. Tu vises, tu tires, tu fais mouche._

Sauf qu'avec ses Eléments, elle contrôlait un tant soit peu la trajectoire du projectile. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse que c'était sa pensée qui dirigeait alors les munitions, plutôt que son habileté réelle au tir. Mais là, il fallait qu'elle s'illustre par sa dextérité. Ce qu'elle serrait dans ses doigts était un morceau de métal dur, lourd et froid. Rien à voir avec la chaleur particulière des Eléments. Il n'y avait pas non plus cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec son arme. Le Beretta n'était qu'un poids mort. Bénéficiant d'un mécanisme particulier lui permettant de tuer. Rien d'autre. Natsuki n'aurait jamais aucune affinité avec ce genre d'arme.

Mirai poussa un cri furieux, amplifié par les murs. Les deux soldats postés devant la porte firent volte-face et elle ouvrit le feu. Les rafales balayèrent les vitres, tranchèrent un homme en deux et arrachèrent la jambe de l'autre. Effet de surprise total. Apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'une attaque vienne de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Etrange…

S'ils les avaient suivis jusqu'ici, ils devaient pourtant savoir que le bâtiment était occupé.

_A moins qu'ils ne pensent qu'on attende des renforts ?_

Mais pour quoi ces soldats les prenaient-ils ? Pas pour la résistance quand même ? Ce serait trop gros. Ils s'élancèrent en avant. Au passage, Natsuki acheva l'homme à qui il manquait dorénavant une jambe. Hors de question qu'il se serve de ses deux bras restants et de son fusil. Ce serait trop bête.

Elle aperçut un reflet métallique sur sa droite et fit feu sans sommation. Un cri de douleur lui confirma qu'elle avait atteint sa cible.

_Il en reste 5._

S'ils n'allaient pas plus vite, les 4 soldats postés à l'arrière n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer. Mirai lâcha un juron avant de faire brusquement volte-face et de lever son fusil. Elle attendit que tout le groupe la dépasse avant d'ouvrir le feu à l'aveuglette. Natsuki la rejoignit tout en restant à une distance respectable. Mirai cessa le feu.

- Couvre-moi, je recharge ! lança-t-elle à Natsuki.

Cette dernière abattit un autre homme qui les mettait en joue derrière l'angle du bâtiment. Pas de cri de douleur cette fois, la balle avait traversé la gorge. Une rafale vint frapper devant ses pieds et elle ne dut qu'à un geste de recul incontrôlé de ne pas avoir les jambes fauchées par la seconde. Mirai rouvrit le feu. Visant vaguement la provenance de ces tirs trop précis à son goût.

Ils cessèrent brusquement, autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

_Si Mirai l'a eu, il en reste 3. Mais on est trop à découvert_.

Les autres membres du groupe avaient disparus dans la pénombre. Natsuki espérait sincèrement qu'ils arriveraient le plus vite possible, avec le médicament. Le silence environnant la mettait mal à l'aise.

- On dégage ! fit Mirai en se mettant à cavaler dans la nuit.

Après une demi-fraction de seconde de réflexion, Natsuki la suivit. Des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau derrière elle et elle se jeta au sol. Dans sa chute, elle sentit la morsure brûlante du plomb sur son bras droit et étouffa un cri. En rampant pour se mettre à l'abri, elle vérifia qu'il répondait toujours à sa volonté. Ca faisait mal, mais elle pouvait encore le bouger.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour rouler sur le dos et abattre l'homme en uniforme qui allait lui broyer le crâne à coups de crosse de mitrailleuse. Une giclée de sang lui éclaboussa les yeux. Le corps touchait à peine le sol qu'elle repartait en rampant sur le bitume.

Plus de bruit près d'elle. Que ce soit les pas créés par une paire de Rangers ou bien une rafale de M16 tirée par Mirai.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et avança en silence, le plus loin possible de cet hôpital glauque et le plus rapidement possible en direction du parking souterrain.

Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il saignait vraiment ou non. Déjà qu'elle ne voyait pas grand-chose avec le sang sur ses yeux. A vrai dire, elle y voyait rouge. Au sens premier du terme. Au rythme de ses foulées aussi irrégulières que les battements archaïques de son cœur, son membre blessé frappait son flanc sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. La sacoche de médicaments avait faillit tomber à de nombreuses reprises et elle serrait à présent la sangle dans ses dents pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse trop de son épaule.

_Mirai a raison. Je suis vraiment une chienne._

A se servir de ses dents plus souvent que son cerveau, elle n'allait pas tarder à en faire une spécialité.

Elle arpentait les petites ruelles étroites, ne souhaitant plus passer par les artères de la ville. Trop de mauvaises surprises ce soir. Elle du pourtant s'y résoudre lorsque la ruelle qu'elle remontait se retrouva bouchée par un monticule de gravats qu'elle ne se sentit pas le courage d'escalader.

Elle trottina un moment, trop fatiguée pour courir franchement comme à l'aller, et arriva en vue des restes du barrage. La silhouette déchiquetée d'engins de guerre l'accueillit froidement. Elle ralentit l'allure, aux aguets. Rien dans les airs, rien devant elle à part les restes de métal et d'acier carbonisés. Et les gémissements.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle court, haché et à deux doigts de s'éteindre. Mais dans le silence malsain de la nuit, il résonnait comme dans une caverne. Natsuki n'entendait que ça. Elle s'y dirigea à l'aveuglette, trébuchant sur des gravats et des éclats de métal, avançant à tâtons. Lorsque le souffle qu'elle cherchait se retrouva à ses pieds, elle s'arrêta.

Elle distinguait vaguement les contours d'une silhouette humaine, couchée dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturel ou de confortable.

_L'explosion l'aura cassé en deux. _

Sans le tuer. Le soldat qui agonisait à ses pieds avait du être projeté par le souffle des bombes aériennes contre un véhicule quelconque. Peut-être même contre le canon du tank censé couvrir les soldats en cas d'attaque aérienne. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux brillaient encore. Remplis de larmes de douleur qu'un homme n'aurait jamais versées en d'autres circonstances.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, sans aucun autre bruit que le souffle de l'homme. Ils ne dirent rien. De toute façon, à la coupe de son uniforme, c'était un étranger. La barrière de la langue se serait immédiatement dressée entre eux. Mais là, Natsuki ne pouvait pas quitter ce soldat des yeux. Pas tant qu'il respirerait toujours. Prise par un sentiment de curiosité effroyable, elle regardait sans rien faire.

_Combien de temps va-t-il tenir ? Combien de temps peut-il tenir ?_

Le soldat toussa, et Natsuki comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Quelques minutes tout au plus. Elle l'entendit s'étouffer dans une substance poisseuse qu'elle devina être du sang et avisa son Beretta. Elle attrapa le pistolet en se rendant compte que sa main tremblait. Elle leva l'arme à la façon d'un automate, droit devant elle, canon vers le sol. Là où elle devina être la tête du pauvre homme. Le souffle de l'agonisant s'était apaisé. Natsuki aurait cru qu'il lui crierait d'arrêter, dans une langue ou dans une autre, qu'il la supplierait de l'épargner. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il accepte son sort avec autant d'indifférence.

Ce fut plus rapide qu'un battement de cœur. Le coup partit au moment où elle pressait la détente. Comme à chaque fois, ses oreilles sifflaient un peu, mais lorsque son audition revint à la normale, il n'y avait que le silence.

Elle pleurait. Parce que dans la lumière de la petite détonation, l'espace d'une demi-fraction de seconde, elle était persuadée d'avoir vu une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux du soldat. Maintenant mort, à ses pieds. De sa main.

En rentrant au parking, elle vit un petit groupe non loin d'elle. Il s'agissait de l'équipe de récupération des médicaments, en plus de Kuro et Setsuna. Visiblement, elle était la dernière à être rentrée. Mirai parut surprise de la voir, tandis que Kuro poussait un soupir de soulagement. Il s'avança à sa rencontre mais Setsuna le prit de vitesse et attrapa Natsuki par le bras pour l'entraîner derrière elle.

En voyant qu'elle l'amenait vers leur abri, à Shizuru et elle, elle se sentit prise de panique.

- Est-ce qu… commença-t-elle, en sentant venir le pire.

- La ferme ! Vu ce qu'elle a raconté dans ses délires, c'est déjà beau qu'elle te parle encore. Alors tu ferais mieux de te taire et de rester avec elle.

Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de demander les détails. Elles arrivaient. Setsuna la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur et rabattit le rideau derrière elle, plongeant l'endroit dans une ambiance feutrée. Couchée sur le lit de camp, Shizuru regardait vers le haut. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers Natsuki à son entrée, ne bougea pas, ne fit rien qui indiqua qu'elle avait sentit sa présence. Natsuki se résolut à faire quelques pas en avant, jusqu'à sa compagne qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit, attrapa la main de Shizuru qui s'échappa prestement de son étreinte. Natsuki resta interdite un moment.

- Tu es partie… murmura finalement Shizuru d'une voix rauque. Tu pars à chaque fois.

Natsuki sentit qu'elle se brisait. Les reproches dans la voix de Shizuru étaient bien présents, sans appel. Elle lui en voulait. A mort s'il le fallait. Sûrement même. La brune baissa les yeux, bien consciente qu'elle n'avait pas forcément fait le bon choix. Elle ne chercherait pas à se justifier. Elle n'avait rien à justifier à quiconque. Pas même à Shizuru.

- Je suis désolée, répondit simplement Natsuki.

Elle posa la sacoche contenant les médicaments près d'elle.

- J'ai voulu faire le plus vite possible.

La boule dans sa gorge prenait de plus en plus de place. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait sans que Shizuru ne la regarde. Sans un regard, un coup d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait encore à elle, qu'elle l'aimait toujours malgré tout ce qui leur arrivait.

Natsuki baissa la tête, laissant son front toucher le sommier de métal froid. Que faire ? Que dire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Shizuru était libre de lui en vouloir. Elle avait même toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Aussi, elle sursauta quand des doigts froids se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. En levant les yeux, son regard croisa celui, brillant, de Shizuru.

- Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai pu avoir en ne te voyant pas rentrer avec le reste du groupe ? fit cette dernière d'une voix tremblante, au bord des larmes.

Natsuki n'aurait pas su dire si elles étaient de détresse ou de joie, mais elle sut à cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu Shizuru. Elle l'attira à elle dans une étreinte douce, son souffle dans le creux de son cou. Elles se laissèrent aller l'une contre l'autre, savourant ce moment où elles se retrouvaient seules, en vie, et relativement à l'abri de la folie des hommes qui avait provoquée la chute du pays. Entre larmes et baisers, regrets d'hier et semi-promesses d'un avenir incertain, elles oublièrent tout.

Ce fut Isamu qui passa la limite de leur abri. Natsuki lui intima de garder le silence. Shizuru se reposait, la tête sur ses cuisses pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Le jeune garçon lui fit comprendre que Kuro désirait la voir et Natsuki du se résoudre à quitter sa compagne tout juste retrouvée, une heure auparavant.

Elle suivit Isamu jusqu'à la tente de Kuro. Beaucoup plus grande que la plupart de celles qui se trouvaient dans le parking souterrain. En tant que chef, il avait droit à certains égards. En pénétrant là-dedans, elle vit Mirai et Kuro penché au dessus d'un plan de la ville, étalé à même le sol. Ils levèrent les yeux de concert à son entrée et quittèrent leur tâche.

- Assieds-toi, lui fit Kuro en lui montrant un coffre en bois d'un geste de la main.

Elle s'exécuta, curieuse de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait. Mirai vint prendre la sacoche de médicaments qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Un moment passa dans le silence, rajoutant à la confusion de Natsuki qui se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise dans cette ambiance étrange. Hors de la tente, beaucoup dormaient à cette heure-ci, et elle aurait aimé faire de même auprès de Shizuru.

Finalement, le rideau s'ouvrit sur Setsuna qui, elle, semblait savoir ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle n'attendit pas que Kuro lui fasse signe de s'asseoir pour prendre la parole.

- Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc. Ca s'est même avéré utile étant donné que sans Natsuki, la récupération des médicaments aurait été un échec.

Mirai grinça des dents. Kuro croisait les bras.

- Autre chose ? demanda ce dernier.

- Non.

- Bien. Alors maintenant tu te tais, et tu t'assois.

Elle prit place à côté de Natsuki qui du se décaler un peu. Kuro se planta devant elles, les dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous devez vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai faites amener. Pour Setsuna apparemment c'est clair. Mais toi Natsuki ?

L'intéressée secoua la tête. Elle ignorait complètement pourquoi elle ne dormait pas à cette heure-ci, comme la plupart des gens ''normaux'' qui vivaient dans ce parking.

- Mirai m'assure que le Beretta de Natsuki, qu'elle gardait jusque là à sa ceinture lui a été dérobé.

Il se pencha vers Setsuna.

- Comment tu expliques ça ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai pris. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir.

Kuro hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Natsuki.

- Et toi fillette ? Comment tu expliques le fait que tu aies rejoint l'équipe à Toranomon alors que je t'avais ordonné de rester ici ?

Vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, ça ne servirait à rien de raconter des histoires. Il n'accepterait que la vérité.

- Ca prenait trop de temps. Je suis allée voir ce qui clochait.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que c'est toi qui a établi le plan pour vous tirer de l'hôpital ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Dans quelle mesure ?

Ce jeu de question/réponse avait au moins l'avantage d'être rapide et précis. Juste ce qu'il fallait à son esprit fatigué.

- C'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de sortir de là. J'ai conseillé à Mirai de partir devant pendant que je la couvrirais. J'ai également dit à chacun de porter une partie des médicaments.

- Et c'est toi qui as descendu plusieurs soldats d'une seule balle à chaque fois ?

- Oui.

Setsuna et Mirai suivaient l'échange en silence. Kuro parut analyser les réponses de Natsuki pendant un instant. Il reporta son attention sur Setsuna.

- Vu que tu es coupable de vol sur le second, tu vas te retrouver en cuisine et aux stocks pour un moment.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Pas de mais. Et puis c'est très bien pour ton bras en ce moment.

Setsuna allait répliquer mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Tu peux y aller, lui fit Kuro.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

- C'est quoi ces histoires ? demanda Kuro à Natsuki une fois le rideau tiré. Il paraît que tu as déjà participé à une guerre ?

Ses poings se serrèrent bien malgré elle. Ca faisait déjà cinq ans, mais c'était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Comme si ce festival sanglant s'était déroulé quelques jours auparavant. En parallèle avec la guerre qui ravageait actuellement le Japon.

Son bras la lançait, là où une balle avait éraflée sa peau, laissant une marque de sang déjà séchée.

- Ecoute, si tu veux en parler plus tard, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais il faudra bien que tu nous tiennes au courant.

- Non. Je vais le faire. Je vais vous dire, même si ça paraît surréaliste.

Elle déglutit difficilement, porta la main à son font. Et leva les yeux vers Kuro et Mirai.

- Asseyez-vous. Ca risque de prendre du temps.

Elle passa ce qu'il restait de la nuit à leur raconter le festival des HiMEs. La folie qui avait tenue douze jeunes filles à l'académie Fuuka, devant s'entretuer pour préserver la vie de leur être le plus précieux. Elle raconta la SEARRS et l'imposture d'Alyssa. Le rôle qu'avait eu la treizième princesse dans cette ronde sanglante, laissant ainsi Mai et Mikoto se disputer la finale. Elle raconta la Première Division. Leurs magouilles, et leur chute. Elle leur dit simplement que Shizuru avait fait table rase de cette organisation. Elle-même ne connaissait pas les détails et ne chercherait jamais à les connaître.

Malgré leurs mines effarées, ils ne l'interrompirent pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle pensait de plus en plus sérieusement qu'ils la prenaient pour une folle. Que ce soit par le regard de mépris de Mirai ou bien par le sourire compatissant de Kuro.

- Tu me dis que treize gamines ont du s'entretuer pour obtenir le pouvoir d'une étoile. Que pour cela, elles étaient chacune accompagnée d'un compagnon appelé Child de la forme d'un animal géant, qu'elles pouvaient faire apparaître des armes à volonté et que, si elles perdaient le combat, la personne à laquelle elles tenaient le plus disparaissaient purement et simplement ?

_Je sais que ça a l'air complètement fou._

Elle hocha la tête.

- Si tu as perdu, pourquoi Shizuru est-elle encore parmi nous ?

- Nous avons eu droit à une seconde chance.

_J'aurais du mourir moi aussi. En ordonnant à Duran de faire feu, je savais pertinemment que je déclarais forfait. J'avais tout laissé entre les mains de Mai._

Kuro croisa les mains devant sa bouche et prit l'air grave.

- C'est quand même sacrément perché, marmonna Mirai.

_Complètement… Mais Kuro est compréhensif, il me croira lui._

- Tu maintiens tes propos ? demanda le chef.

- Oui.

- Et t'as pas l'impression de te payer ma tête ?

- Hé ?

Il se redressa et se mit à faire le tour de sa tente.

- Je pense surtout que tu manques de sommeil fillette. Et que tu as voulu faire ton intéressante pour ce soir. Tu sais te servir d'un flingue, ça, ouais. Mais de là à avoir participé à une guerre… Surtout de ce calibre là ! T'as du trop jouer aux jeux vidéos.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est la vérité !

- Et Shizuru ? Dis moi ce qu'elle pense d'être mêlée à une histoire pareille.

- Elle…

_Elle aimerait tout oublier. Tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là._

Son cœur se serra. Tout oublier équivalait à l'oublier, elle. A renier l'amour qu'elle lui avait déclaré alors, persuadée qu'elle pourrait la protéger de tout, détruire tous ses ennemis… Quitte à se damner pour ça. Et oublier que Natsuki avait répondu à ces sentiments, quelques temps plus tard. Avec maladresse peut-être, mais de tout son cœur perdu.

- Tu vois ? Ca ne tient pas la route, fit Kuro en se méprenant sur son silence. Va dormir. Je te laisse tranquille jusqu'à demain. Repose-toi entre-temps, et occupe-toi de ta copine aussi.

Elle le dévisagea encore quelques secondes, cherchant à voir s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais il était déjà retourné voir Mirai. Natsuki se leva avec quelques difficultés. Les jambes raides d'être restée assise trop longtemps.

Elle traversa le parking quasi-désert à cette heure-ci et se rendit à son abri. A l'intérieur, Shizuru dormait à poings fermés. En posant ses doigts sur le front de sa compagne, Natsuki sentit que la fièvre avait baissé. Elle se dirigea vers son lit de camp et le plaça de façon à ce qu'il soit près de celui de Shizuru, quasi-collé à celui-ci. Elle s'allongea, la tête tournée vers le visage serein de Shizuru.

A cet instant, elle aurait voulu la réveiller. Pour lui dire à quel point elle tenait à elle. A quel point elle avait eu peur de la perdre à nouveau. Elle voulait la serrer contre elle, sentir son souffle contre sa peau encore une fois. Et lui dire… Lui dire.

Ces mots qui battaient comme du sang neuf dans sa poitrine. Ces mots qu'elle voulait s'entendre dire à Shizuru et à elle seule.

Au lieu de cela, elle la regarda dormir. Elle passa seulement sa main sur la courbe de son flanc avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle fut réveillée tout à coup, mais se calma immédiatement en sentant que c'était Shizuru qui bougeait près d'elle. Elle fermait déjà les yeux pour se rendormir lorsqu'elle sentit un bras se glisser sur son ventre. En douceur et avec affection, Shizuru l'attira à elle. Natsuki faillit pleurer de sentir la chaleur de sa compagne contre son dos et son souffle près de sa nuque. Un souffle bien vivant. Qu'elle aurait aimé capturer et garder pour elle seule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut le monde ! J'ai enfin réussi à récupérer un ordinateur après un mois exténuants de formations en tous genres. Vous vous rendez compte ? Tout un mois sans week-end. Et le comble, c'est qu'il fait que pleuvoir. J'ai beau voyager, je vois que de la pluie depuis trois semaines. Et c'est moche. M'enfin, on est pas là pour parler de ça.**

**Un chapitre qui bouge un peu moins mais qui permet d'en savoir un peu plus sur les personnages. **

**Bonne lecture à tous. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour l'auteur, il n'attend que ça ^^**

* * *

><p>En soulevant sa manche pour planter l'aiguille dans son bras, le médecin découvrit la blessure de la balle. Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de piquer la chair blanche. Natsuki grimaça. Le vaccin était obligatoire, c'était même une question de vie ou de mort en ces temps troublés, mais quand même, il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus délicat.<p>

Il profita d'avoir la jeune femme sous la main et relativement calme pour passer un coup de désinfectant sur l'égratignure. Natsuki eut l'impression qu'on lui brûlait la peau.

Le jeune homme ausculta rapidement Shizuru qui se reposait sur son lit. Il n'émit aucun commentaire sur le fait que leurs deux lits soient côte à côte. Il conseilla à Natsuki de faire beaucoup boire Shizuru.

_C'est de l'eau qui a faillit la tuer, c'est de l'eau qui va la sauver ? _

Natsuki hocha cependant la tête et l'homme sortit de l'abri pour continuer sa tournée de vaccination. Shizuru l'avait été la veille. C'était ça qui l'avait sauvée d'ailleurs. On lui avait dit qu'à quelques heures près, Natsuki n'aurait retrouvé qu'un cadavre à la place de sa compagne. Natsuki en avait eu des sueurs froides.

Elle sortit pour faire bouillir de l'eau. C'était déjà exceptionnel qu'elle continue à couler dans les sanitaires, mais les stations d'épuration ne devaient plus être fonctionnelles. Et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui devait flotter à la surface des fleuves et rivières qui alimentaient la ville en eau potable.

Une rougeur apparaissait petit à petit là où l'aiguille avait percé sa peau. Le médecin lui avait dit que ce serait peut-être un peu douloureux pendant quelques jours, mais rien de grave. Et puis, grâce à ça, elle n'aurait pas à craindre le choléra et la malaria, à présent transmises par l'eau. Natsuki avait pourtant été persuadée que ces maladies avaient disparues du territoire japonais, mais il fallait croire que certains fléaux étaient capables de naître à partir du chaos lui-même.

Elle entendit Shizuru bouger derrière elle, dans l'abri. Et l'appeler doucement. Natsuki se leva pour la rejoindre. Elle la trouva emmêlée dans la couverture, le front couvert de sueur et le souffle rauque. Fièvre ou cauchemar, elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Elle-même rêvait souvent ces derniers temps. Les images de corps déchirés et de paysages dévastés l'accompagnaient dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Et elle avait l'impression d'entendre le sifflement des bombes à chaque instant. Cette situation la rendait nerveuse. Mais elle ne savait pas si Shizuru ressentait la même chose. Sûrement.

La brune s'avança doucement, en silence.

- Shizuru, appela-t-elle dans un murmure. Réveille-toi.

- Natsuki…

L'intéressée étreignit sa compagne et se plaça derrière elle. L'appuyant contre son épaule.

- Je suis là, ma douce. Tu ne crains rien.

Elle la sentit se détendre contre elle. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je ne te quitterais plus. Je ne te laisserais plus seule. Je te le promets…

* * *

><p><em>Faire la sentinelle… Attendre à rien faire. Pas le droit de bouger de ma place. Boulot de merde…<em>

Natsuki poussa un soupir monumental. Elle comprenait qu'une punition soit nécessaire pour son escapade à Toranomon, mais de là à la coller à la surveillance des issues. Il y avait sanction et torture psychologique. C'était quand même deux choses différentes. Non ? Il faudrait penser à le dire à Kuro.

Shizuru s'était bien remise au cours de la semaine écoulée. Elle avait repris son service, auprès de Setsuna qui maugréait à longueur de journée. A croire que la jeune femme appréciait autant qu'elle d'avoir été arrachée à son poste habituel.

_Avec son épaule, ça doit être plutôt compliqué. _

Natsuki fit quelques pas, histoire de se dérouiller les jambes. Elle mania un moment la lance qu'on lui avait donnée et se demanda comment Shizuru pouvait bien faire pour être à l'aise dans le maniement d'une telle arme. Il ne s'agissait que d'une barre métallique ornée d'un poignard qu'on avait solidement ligaturé à une de ses extrémités, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un objet encombrant et difficile à contrôler. Décidément, si des intrus décidaient de prendre le parking d'assaut lors de son service, ils auraient toutes les chances de parvenir à leur fin.

Elle était accompagnée d'un homme et d'une femme, tous deux âgés d'une trentaine d'années. Et si la femme l'ignorait superbement, l'homme était le plus réceptif et amical des deux. Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas de lance. A la place par contre, il serrait une hachette dans son poing gauche. Le genre d'outil qui pouvait servir tout aussi bien à fendre le bois que les crânes.

Natsuki tenta de s'imaginer avec une arme pareille, et laissa tomber en songeant au craquement des os qui cèderaient sous ses coups. Finalement, les armes à feu n'étaient pas si mal que ça. On ne ressentait pas la mort de l'adversaire.

Son estomac gargouilla, et elle se rendit compte que l'heure du repas était dépassée. Elle demanda si on leur apporterait à manger.

- Pour sûr, lui répondit l'homme. Mais on est les derniers à être servis. La priorité va aux femmes et aux enfants. Puis les éclaireurs et enfin les sentinelles.

Elle prit son mal en patience, devant attendre que 96 personnes soient servies avant elle. Son humeur s'améliora en voyant que c'était Shizuru qui leur amenait le repas.

- Pourquoi quatre assiettes ? Alors qu'on est trois ?

- On nous oblige à manger en dernier, répondit Shizuru en servant les compagnons de Natsuki.

Ils la remercièrent d'un signe de tête et allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, gardant tout de même un œil sur l'issue.

- Pour ne pas qu'on se serve dans les réserves, continua-t-elle en tendant une assiette chaude à Natsuki.

Elles mangèrent ensembles. Natsuki se plaignant de devoir rester plantée au même endroit toute la journée, Shizuru racontant les ''exploits'' culinaires de Setsuna.

- Plus le temps passe, plus il nous tarde que Kuro la renvoie à la sentinelle. A croire qu'elle le fait exprès parfois.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce que Natsuki aborde le sujet de la lance qu'elle trouvait peu appropriée. Shizuru se redressa, la prit en main et effectua quelques passes en silence.

- Elle est trop mal équilibrée. Tu ne peux pas prendre une autre arme ? J'ai vu que certains portaient des poignards… ou des hachettes, termina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme qui mangeait un peu plus loin.

Ce dernier s'approcha des filles, une lueur de respect dans le regard. Il demanda à Shizuru de recommencer. Elle s'exécuta, sous les regards ébahis de ceux qui passaient à ce moment là. Jusqu'à former un petit attroupement.

Natsuki observa sa compagne virevolter, lance en main, se demandant ce que pouvait bien ressentir Shizuru en cet instant précis. Tenir une arme pareille n'avait pas l'air de la gêner, comme si jamais elle n'avait tué des dizaines de personnes avec un tel engin de mort.

Ca dura jusqu'à ce que Kuro et Mirai se joignent au cercle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança Mirai en brisant la foule, ouvrant le passage à Kuro.

Ils eurent le temps de voir une ou deux passes d'armes de Shizuru avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, lame pointée vers le sol. Mirai en resta bouche bée. Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais considéré Shizuru comme quelqu'un de dangereux jusque là. Kuro leva un sourcil, signe d'intérêt chez lui.

- Vous deux, fit-il à l'intention des filles. Dans ma tente. Plus vite que ça.

* * *

><p>Le coffre était toujours au même endroit. La carte de la ville avait disparue. Mirai se tenait droite près du rabat, côté intérieur. Natsuki avisa Shizuru, debout à sa droite. Kuro les observa tour à tour. Préoccupé. Il s'adressa à Shizuru.<p>

- Natsuki m'a raconté une histoire, le soir où la patrouille est revenue avec les vaccins. Une guerre entre treize jeunes filles aidées d'animaux géants. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Shizuru hocha la tête. Le regard fixé sur Kuro.

- Natsuki m'a dit qu'elle se battait alors avec une paire de flingues. J'imagine que pour toi c'était la lance ?

- C'est ça, confirma Shizuru.

Il les contempla un instant, tour à tour. Natsuki, puis Shizuru. Encore Natsuki et à nouveau Shizuru.

- Raconte-moi, fit-il à l'encontre de cette dernière.

- Tout ? demanda Shizuru.

- Tout. J'aimerais savoir comment une demoiselle telle que toi peut avoir tué qui que ce soit.

En silence, Natsuki remarqua que Mirai tendait l'oreille. Apparemment, ça l'intéressait elle aussi. Elle s'attendait à ce que Kuro la congédie, mais à sa désagréable surprise, il ne lui dit rien. Elle se résolut alors à écouter la vision des choses de Shizuru. Et se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à présent.

_Ca fait déjà cinq ans, et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont elle a vécu ça._

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse. Comme d'habitude, c'était Shizuru qui savait tout d'elle. Et pas l'inverse. Même pour le festival des HiMEs. Est-ce qu'elle parviendrait un jour à ressentir de l'empathie envers quelqu'un ? Durablement ?

Shizuru raconta. Elle décrivit alors la tempête de sentiments et d'émotions qui l'avait possédée durant la dernière partie du festival. Au moment où elle était réellement intervenue, ne faisant que veiller sur Natsuki dans l'ombre jusque là. Elle raconta également le rejet de la brune, la folie qui avait fait qu'elle avait alors détruit la Première Division, l'ennemi principal de Natsuki à ce moment, pour finalement s'en prendre aux HiMEs qui menaçaient son amie.

- On ne réfléchit pas, on ne planifie pas. Même aujourd'hui, j'ai encore l'impression que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Rempli de l'odeur du sang, du feu et des cris des mourants que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'achever. On sait qu'on est vivant, mais c'est tout, déclara-t-elle.

Et Kuro hocha la tête.

Shizuru continua avec le duel contre Natsuki. La louve écoutait en silence, à la fois captivée et effrayée par les paroles de sa compagne. Elle se rendit compte que la créature qu'avait été Shizuru lors du festival pouvait encore se manifester à tout moment. Parce que sans un regard vers Natsuki, Shizuru venait clairement d'affirmer qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Qu'elle tuerait à nouveau pour elle.

Mirai ne réprima pas une grimace de dégoût volontairement exagérée quand Shizuru mentionna la faculté qu'avaient les Childs d'avoir une puissance proportionnelle aux sentiments de leur HiME, et le fait que les deux jeunes femmes soient mortes dans les bras l'une de l'autre étaient assez explicite.

La seconde du chef émit même un commentaire que Natsuki lui aurait bien fait ravaler à coups de poings dans la figure tandis que Shizuru ne relevait pas, la tête toujours droite mais la mâchoire serrée. Kuro ordonna à son second de sortir et de s'occuper de planifier les patrouilles. Une fois sûr que Mirai ne les entendrait pas (une toile de tente n'est pas très épaisse), il tourna le dos aux filles.

- Il faut l'excuser.

- On peut comprendre, fit Natsuki. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un n'accepte pas…

- Ce n'est pas ça. On se fout que vous soyez ensembles, ou que vous l'ayez été un jour. Personnellement, je me dis que vous avez beaucoup de courage. Mais Mirai, c'est autre chose. C'est tout simplement parce que vous êtes des jeunes femmes.

- Alors là…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Shizuru.

Kuro leur fit à nouveau face.

- Elle a un fils. Je l'ai vu une fois, ça aurait pu être un solide gaillard s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fille. Une gamine avec laquelle il est sorti un moment. De ce que j'ai compris, il en était fou amoureux. Mais il était bien le seul. Elle l'a jeté après l'avoir sucé jusqu'à la moelle.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Mirai a bien essayé de l'aider. Que ce soit le soutien financier ou moral. Mais il ne s'en est jamais remis. Avant que cette foutue guerre commence, on aurait dit un légume.

_C'est moche…_

Une phrase de Mirai lui revint à l'esprit. Quelques mots que le second avait prononcés à Toranomon, après qu'elle se soit rendu compte que Setsuna lui avait volé le Beretta pour le rendre à Natsuki.

_C'est vrai qu'on est des garces à votre âge._

Ainsi, c'était pour ça que Mirai s'acharnait sur Natsuki et Shizuru. En plus du fait qu'elles soient arrivées dans la meute après avoir tué deux officiers, sûrement camarades de Mirai, et qu'elles forment un couple, déchiré certes mais encore ensemble, elles étaient également des jeunes femmes. Sûrement de l'âge de celle qui avait détruit son fils.

- Dites-moi. Vous avez de la famille ? demanda brusquement Kuro.

Natsuki répondit brusquement que depuis la mort de sa mère à ses dix ans, elle vivait seule. Shizuru déclara que ses parents étaient en seconde lune de miel aux Caraïbes lorsque le conflit avait dégénéré et qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles.

- Et toi ? se surprit à demander Natsuki.

Elle regretta ses paroles l'espace d'une seconde. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on demandait à son chef, pas de cette façon là en tous cas. Mais il répondit tout de même.

- Je dois bien avoir une vingtaine de cousins et cousines, une douzaine de tantes et d'oncles et tout un tas de neveux et nièces.

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne soient pas là ?

- Ils sont restés au pays.

- Au pays ?

Il lui décocha un sourire plein de dents blanches.

- Voyons fillette… Avec une gueule pareille, tu pensais vraiment que j'étais né au Japon ?

- Bah…

Il secoua la tête.

- Je viens d'un petit pays d'Afrique. Avec un nom imprononçable dans votre langue. Le genre de coin que l'Occident promet de démilitariser depuis une bonne dizaine d'années sans que rien ne bouge. On a des militaires partout et en plus de ça, on trouve le moyen de se taper dessus entre nous. Je suis venu ici après la mort de mon fils.

Natsuki s'attendit presque à le voir pleurer tellement ses yeux brillaient. Mais il ne cilla pas.

- Mon prénom est également imprononçable en Japonais alors un ami rencontré ici m'a baptisé Kuro. Pour ma peau et mes yeux noirs. Et puis la guerre a éclaté ici aussi. Finalement, je me sentirais presque comme de retour au pays depuis quelques mois. Mon garçon en moins…

- Ton fils… commença Shizuru.

- Vous l'auriez appelé Shiro. Ou Haku. Je ne sais jamais, vous avez tout un tas de mots pour désigner une seule chose. Ou alors peut-être Aka, pour ses yeux. Il avait les mêmes yeux que toi Shizuru.

- Rouges… ? fit Natsuki.

- Comme le sang.

- C'était un albinos, termina Shizuru.

- C'est ça, reprit Kuro. Et chez nous, ils sont très appréciés par les sorciers et les chamans. Les ongles, les yeux et les cheveux surtout. La langue un peu moins. J'ai retrouvé mon fils en pièces détachées au marché du village voisin.

- C'est affreux… marmonna Shizuru tandis que Natsuki avait du mal à réaliser la chose.

Kuro poussa un soupir monumental.

- Pourquoi nous parler de tout ça ? Je veux dire… Rien ne t'obligeait.

- Parce que je vous ai demandé de vous confier à moi. Et que j'ai vu que malgré toutes vos fantaisies, il y a quelque chose de marqué en vous, quelque chose qui ne s'effacera jamais. Il est juste que vous sachiez ce qui nous marque. Que ce soit Mirai, ou moi.

Shizuru s'inclina légèrement en avant.

- Merci, articula-t-elle.

- Relève-toi. Pour l'heure, on a tous autre chose à penser.

Après ces mots, le rabat de la tente se souleva brusquement. Le visage d'Isamu apparut. Ses yeux paniqués reflétaient une étrange lueur orange. Le souffle court, il dévisagea Kuro un moment avant de réussir à retrouver assez de souffle pour articuler.

- Des fauves ! Le camp est attaqué !

* * *

><p><strong>Pour note, Shiro et Haku veulent dire ''blanc'', la prononciation diffère selon l'utilisation que l'on veut faire du mot. Aka veut dire ''rouge''.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Waah ! J'ai du sang plein les mains ! Qui peut savoir qu'un oiseau est capable de saigner autant ? C'est ignoble... Dire que j'voulais faire vétérinaire quand j'étais gosse. Je conseille d'avoir le coeur bien accroché. Mais on a un renardeau au centre de soins. Le genre d'animal qui fait plus peluche qu'autre chose.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent et commentent. Même si ça fait toujours bizarre de se rendre compte que son travail est apprécié et suivi.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>- Des fauves ? répéta Natsuki.<p>

Elle imaginait mal l'invasion de Tokyo par des félins immenses. Après la guerre hommes contre hommes, il ne manquait plus que la nature se rebelle sous la forme de ses prédateurs les plus féroces.

- Cherche pas. Armez-vous. Solidement et efficacement, fit Kuro en attrapant lui-même une machette cachée sous son lit de camp. Et vite ! rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie de sa tente.

Natsuki et Shizuru se dévisagèrent un instant, l'une ne sachant pas trop quelle conduite tenir, l'autre s'avançant déjà vers la brune. Dehors, des cris éclatèrent. De rage, de haine et de douleur. Les lueurs des feux se firent plus vives. Signe que les feux n'étaient plus contrôlés et commençaient déjà à détruire les tentes et les abris les plus inflammables.

Shizuru attrapa le visage de Natsuki et y déposa un baiser neutre.

- Je t'interdis de mourir.

Elle sortit après ces mots. Laissant sa compagne seule dans la grande tente. S'armer oui, mais avec quoi ? Elle avisa le coffre immense et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Quiconque vivant dans cet endroit avait au moins une bonne demi douzaine d'armes dans son abri. Kuro ne devait pas être en reste.

Bingo !

Même si c'était loin d'être le Beretta avec lequel elle avait l'habitude de tirer, elle attrapa tout de même le revolver qui se présenta à ses yeux. C'était toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi dur, toujours aussi glauque… Mais ça pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie. Ou bien l'achever si elle estimait n'avoir aucune chance contre les ''fauves''.

Elle vérifia que les six chambres du barillet étaient pleines, attrapa plusieurs chargeurs et sortit à son tour après avoir tiré le chien en arrière. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention. Ce n'était pas un automatique. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

En passant le rabat de la tente, elle se sentit plongée dans un cauchemar qui revenait trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps. Le feu gagnait effectivement du terrain, dégageant une fumée qui piquait les yeux et la gorge. Mais personne ne s'en occupait. Ils étaient tous en train de se défendre contre une bande d'adolescents. Moins nombreux qu'eux, certes, mais beaucoup plus forts. Il s'agissait surtout de jeunes hommes, maigres et nerveux, tout en muscles et au regard de ceux qui sont devenus des bêtes.

Les armes qu'ils exhibaient se résumaient le plus souvent à un tesson de verre ou une brique. Mais ils s'en servaient avec tellement de hargne que les coups pleuvaient. Faisant mouche à chaque fois, brisant quelques os au passage.

Natsuki fit feu dans le dos d'un des ''fauves'' qui allait frapper Setsuna par derrière. Cette dernière s'en sortait remarquablement bien malgré son handicap. Sa main droite fracassait mâchoires et pommettes aussi bien que n'importe quel engin mécanique. Natsuki comprit en voyant un éclat brillant qu'elle tenait un poing américain. Son bras gauche, quant à lui, était entièrement recouvert d'une gaine de cuir hérissée de dizaine de petites pointes de métal. Avec un tel équipement, elle n'avait qu'à balancer son bras sans se soucier de la précision. Les jeunes au visage éborgné et au torse griffé que Natsuki croiserait plus tard étaient son œuvre.

Natsuki chercha Shizuru du regard, mais ne la vit nulle part. Elle s'inquiétait. Shizuru était partie sans arme.

Sur sa gauche, Kuro jouait de la machette avec une aisance déconcertante. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie en fait. Natsuki le vit trancher une tête avant de partir à la recherche de Shizuru. Elle traversa le parking en courant, bouscula plusieurs personnes sans trop savoir où elle allait. La fumée de l'incendie lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle avait du mal à respirer normalement. Elle se sentit tomber lorsqu'une poigne ferme la tira par le bras.

- Mais t'es tarée ! Courir comme ça vers les flammes !

C'était Isamu, il la soutint sur quelques mètres avant de s'accroupir brusquement, évitant ainsi un projectile qui lui aurait ouvert le crâne en deux. Natsuki s'effondra à sa suite. Il la secoua un moment, avant de tourner la tête vers la silhouette floue qui fonçait vers eux en hurlant à la mort.

Natsuki visa et fit feu. La détonation l'assourdit un instant. Une masse chaude tomba près d'elle. Un visage qui n'avait pas l'air plus âgé qu'Isamu. Ce dernier s'était redressé. Natsuki remarqua qu'il ne portait pas d'arme. Et sa vision se faisait de plus en plus floue. A ce rythme là, le prochain ''fauve'' qui leur tomberait dessus serait le dernier.

Elle leva difficilement son bras armé et posa sa main près de son oreille, canon vers le haut. Serrant les dents, elle appuya sur la détente.

Elle eut l'impression que le monde entier explosait dans ce coup de feu. Vint le silence. Inquiétant face à toutes ces ombres qui se battaient devant ses yeux écarquillés au maximum sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle s'était cambrée, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Puis vint le sifflement. Affreux. Qui déchira le silence comme un coup de griffes létal.

Natsuki se redressa difficilement, la douleur lui avait au moins remis la tête en place. Pour le moment. Le vacarme environnant était étouffé par ce seul sifflement. Qui perçait son tympan droit comme une balle l'aurait fait de sa peau. Elle n'entendit pas la course précipitée dans sa direction, ni le cri furieux de celui qui lui tomba sur le dos en moins d'une seconde. Elle ne tomba pas. Griffa de sa main libre en hurlant elle aussi.

Il avait les yeux verts. Comme elle. Et les cheveux noirs. Comme elle. Il se tenait sur ses deux jambes, campé, prêt à tuer s'il le fallait.

Comme elle.

Sauf qu'elle, elle était pressée. Elle cherchait Shizuru et n'avait franchement pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin comme lui. Il amorça un geste. Elle fit feu sans sommation ni hésitation. Le cadavre touchait à peine le sol qu'elle repartait déjà en courant.

- SHIZURU !

Sa voix, rendue rauque par la fumée, se perdit au milieu du tumulte environnant.

Elle cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un signe, une voix, qui lui indiquerait que Shizuru était là. Qui la mènerait vers elle.

Ce fut l'éclat d'acier du couteau de Shizuru qui lui indiqua la direction. Et l'urgence. Si elle ne faisait rien, Shizuru se retrouverait bientôt avec quinze centimètres d'acier dans la gorge. Un gaillard massif la maintenait contre un mur, retournant son propre couteau contre elle. Shizuru peinait de plus en plus à tenir la lame loin de sa gorge. Mais l'arme avançait progressivement.

Natsuki se rua vers l'homme, le bouscula en lâchant un cri de rage qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel prédateur sur cette planète. Elle s'acharna sur cet homme, vida son barillet, le rechargea, tira à nouveau. Dans le torse, dans le visage… Jusqu'à ce que la partie supérieure de son corps soit réduite en charpie. La frénésie ne partait pas. Elle aurait voulu réduire ce corps en poussière d'un seul geste de la main.

- Natsuki ! Ca suffit, Natsuki !

Appuyer sur la détente n'amenait plus rien à part un clic monotone. Plus de balles. Une main se posa sur son épaule. En un réflexe malheureux, elle se retourna brusquement, revolver tenu par le canon. La crosse percuta violemment le menton de Shizuru qui recula de plusieurs pas. Si elle avait été totalement lucide, Natsuki s'en serait immédiatement voulu. Mais son cerveau ne répondait plus aux ordres qu'elle lui donnait, ne se fiant qu'à l'instinct de survie. Besoin primordial dans une situation comme la leur.

Elle observa un instant Shizuru qui la fixait en se tenant la mâchoire, tremblante.

* * *

><p>Le bruit s'était encore atténué derrière le sifflement suraigu. Mais parce que c'était terminé. Des ordres étaient donnés pour éteindre l'incendie. Heureusement, dans un espace aussi confiné que le parking, il n'avait pas pu réellement se propager. La fumée mit longtemps avant de totalement se dissiper et même après ça, beaucoup toussaient.<p>

Natsuki avait aidé à éteindre le feu et à rassembler les blessés. Huit morts et une vingtaine de blessés dans la meute. Dix huit morts et cinq prisonniers chez les ''fauves''.

- On en fait quoi ? demanda Mirai à Kuro en désignant les cinq jeunes gens.

On leur avait attaché les mains dans le dos et fait s'agenouiller. Natsuki contemplait la scène à l'écart.

- On ne peut pas les garder. Et si jamais on les libère, ils vont aller rejoindre leur chef pour lui donner des infos. On ne peut pas prendre de risque, continua le second.

- Tu as raison.

Les cinq ''fauves'' levèrent les yeux vers Kuro qui secoua doucement la tête.

- On va les exécuter, annonça-t-il froidement.

_C'est un chef. Il doit être clément, mais ferme quand il le faut. Capable de trancher le membre pourri pour le bien de la communauté. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place._

Les cinq étaient jeunes. Pas plus de dix-neuf ans. Mais le regard de ceux qui ne croient plus à rien. L'un d'eux soupira même de soulagement à l'annonce de Kuro. Deux autres pas contre, tremblaient de tous leurs membres tandis qu'un troisième pleurait silencieusement. Le cinquième était une gamine qui regardait Kuro droit dans les yeux, comme le mettant au défi de mettre sa sentence en œuvre.

Un homme s'avançait déjà et Natsuki remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la sentinelle à la hachette avec qui elle avait fait sa garde. Mais Kuro lui barra le passage. Il lui prit même son arme des mains et s'avança vers les rangs. Il désigna trois personnes. Trois jeunes personnes. Dont Isamu.

Le garçon était pâle mais il prit tout de même la hachette que lui tendait Kuro.

Natsuki préféra détourner les yeux. Entendre les cris était déjà bien assez suffisant. Les suppliques, les demandes de pitié. L'un des ''fauves'' appela sa mère en pleurant. Les os craquèrent sous les coups de hachettes, la peau se déchirait sous le poignard ou se faisait broyer par la masse. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Frapper une fois pour recommencer, encore et encore. Dans un bruit humide de sang et cervelle éparpillés.

Heureusement que son oreille sifflait toujours. Elle aurait pu entendre les appels au secours sans ça.

* * *

><p>Elle ne rentra pas à l'abri. Même s'il avait été miraculeusement épargné par le feu, comme quelques autres. Elle savait que Shizuru s'y trouvait, un morceau de tissu imbibé d'eau sur le visage. Mais elle ne voulait pas la rejoindre.<p>

La rage de tuer avait disparu petit à petit. Et lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'approcher de sa compagne pour ne serait-ce que s'excuser et la soigner, Shizuru avait eu un geste de recul. Ca avait sûrement été inconscient. Mais terriblement blessant pour Natsuki.

Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle était devenue l'espace d'un instant. Et puis elle comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Shizuru.

_Tuer pour l'être qu'on aime. Pour le sauver, ou le protéger. Ca revient au même._

Et elle s'en voulait. De ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, de ne pas s'être contrôlé…

Elle aperçut une ombre derrière elle et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Setsuna s'assit alors près d'elle.

- Les regrets sont bons pour les morts, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Un moment passa, où elles ne dirent rien.

- T'es franchement bizarre. T'es impulsive, voire complètement inconsciente parfois, mais face à elle c'est… Je sais pas. On dirait que t'es plus la même.

_Shizuru a été celle qui a réussit à me changer. La seule._

Elle lui avait petit à petit appris la confiance, l'amitié. Puis finalement la haine et l'amour, affreusement entrelacés. Sans Shizuru, elle aurait sombré dans une spirale de solitude. De la même façon que Nao quelques années auparavant.

_J'ai parfois l'impression de faire une rechute._

- Tu devrais aller la voir.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un tremblement incontrôlé.

- Je… Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Ca arrive. Tu avais peur, tu étais à cran. On l'était tous.

- J'aurais pu la tuer…

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Setsuna se releva en s'aidant de son bras valide.

- Ecoute. Tout le monde a faillit mourir au moins une bonne demi douzaine de fois. Ne serait-ce que ce soir. Et pourtant on est là. La vie continue. On a tenu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Natsuki ne répondit pas. Elle observait les ombres qui bougeaient lentement dans la semi pénombre.

- Tu dois être stupide.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as pourtant dit que vous étiez déjà mortes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et vous vous êtes mises ensembles. Jusque là tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Même si tu as l'air d'être la fille la plus longue à la détente de la planète.

La louve se rendit compte que les paroles de Setsuna sonnaient vrai. Trop à ses oreilles sifflantes. Longue à la détente… Pas qu'un peu. Shizuru avait attendu trois longues années avant que Natsuki se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Et il avait fallut le festival des HiMEs pour ça.

_Vraiment stupide…_

- Et tu disparais du jour au lendemain après son accident. Comme ça, l'air de rien.

Elle claqua des doigts.

- Alors qu'elle a le plus besoin de toi. Il paraît que tu t'en veux, mais tu répètes la même erreur en ce moment même.

- D'où est-ce que tu sors tout ça ?

- J'ai veillé ta copine pendant ta petite escapade à Toranomon. C'est fou tout ce qu'on raconte lorsqu'on a de la fièvre.

Natsuki remarqua qu'elle s'était redressée et qu'elle serrait les poings. Comme si elle s'apprêtait à frapper. Setsuna la défiait du regard.

_Elle attend de voir si je pourrais lever la main sur elle. Elle me provoque._

Mais le regard de la jeune fille se radoucit.

- T'as vraiment du mal à comprendre.

- Hé ?

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Elle a besoin de toi. Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la rejoindre ? Elle t'attend ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué à ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tout et rien sûrement…

Setsuna vint se poster près d'elle et la poussa dans le dos.

- Vu que t'as du mal à faire le premier pas, je t'aide, répondit-elle au regard interrogateur de la brune. Et n'oublie pas, aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie. Alors profite !

Natsuki se rendit alors près de Shizuru. Le rabat tomba dans son dos.

- Natsuki ? fit une voix à l'accent chantant. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus.

Silence gêné. La brune baissa les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Hormis le fait que tu m'aies brisé deux dents et que j'ai eu très peur, je vais bien.

Sa gorge se noua. Elle l'avait blessée, assez pour lui briser les os. Si le coup avait été porté plus haut, elle aurait pu lui ouvrir le crâne. A cette simple idée, elle se détesta.

- Je suis… Je suis… Désolée, Shizuru. Désolée… hoqueta-t-elle en se perdant dans des sanglots sans fin.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Shizuru lui murmurait de se calmer en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Pardon… Pour aujourd'hui… Pour chaque fois où je te fais du mal.

- Ssshh… Ce n'est rien. Ca m'a sonné mais je survivrais.

- Pardon pour être partie de l'hôpital… Je m'en veux tellement… Je m'en veux, si tu savais.

Les doigts de Shizuru se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. La simple évocation de ce souvenir lui été douloureux.

- Et… Et je comprendrais si toi aussi.

- Natsuki…

- J'aurais du rester. Mais j'avais tellement peur. Que tu ne te réveilles pas. Que tu ne te réveilles plus.

- Natsuki.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules pour la repousser à peine et voir son visage.

- Je t'en veux oui. Tu as raison. Pour ne pas être restée. Mais tu es revenue.

Voyant que la brune détournait les yeux, Shizuru lui attrapa le menton entre deux doigts pour la forcer à la regarder en face.

- Alors même si tu m'as laissé seule dans cette chambre de réanimation la dernière fois, même si tu m'as fait mal aujourd'hui, tu es avec moi. Et plus important… tu m'as sauvé la vie.

_Pour mieux te blesser après…_

Natsuki se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas fondre à nouveau en sanglots. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur et cette simple constatation lui mettait l'estomac à l'envers.

Shizuru se redressa, la releva avec elle pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Un instant plus tard, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ou comment, Natsuki se trouvait assise sur les genoux de Shizuru, posée sur le lit. La brune enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de sa compagne.

- Ca a été affreux pour moi de ne pas te trouver à mon réveil, fit Shizuru en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Natsuki serra un peu plus le poing sur le pull de Shizuru.

- Au début, j'ai attendu. Je pensais que tu finirais pas revenir. Pendant des semaines. Mais rien. Pas un coup de fil, aucune lettre.

- Je suis désolée…

- J'ai attendu. Encore et encore. En me disant que tu ne voulais peut-être plus de moi.

- C'est faux. Je voudrais toujours de toi.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en déposant ses lèvres sur la peau fine devant sa bouche. Elle sentit Shizuru frissonner.

- Je voudrais toujours de toi. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle pensa que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt, dans un grand lit aux côtés de Shizuru qui la rassurerait. Elle se rendormirait alors tranquillement, en se disant que tout ce qui était arrivé n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

- Même si je ne te mérite pas…

Shizuru l'embrassa.

- C'est ce que toi tu penses. Pas moi.

Elle écarta une mèche qui s'était évadée de la tresse de Natsuki.

- Laisse-nous une chance. Laisse-toi le temps. J'attendrais encore.

_Tu as toujours attendu. Que ce soit à Fuuka, après le festival des HiMEs, ou lorsque tu t'es réveillée. Tu m'as attendu trop longtemps._

Seulement voilà, elles n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre. Elles avaient faillit mourir aujourd'hui, elles pourraient très bien mourir demain. Tuées par un fauve trop hargneux ou une bombe malencontreuse.

Et si jamais une seule d'entre elles survivaient ? L'autre ne s'en remettrait jamais. Sûrement.

En réalisant qu'elle aurait tout simplement pu perdre Shizuru, Natsuki se serra encore plus contre son aimée.

_Elle est tout ce que je n'ai pas encore perdu. La seule qu'il me reste._

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Goûtant à cette saveur salée, vitale. Elles échangèrent des baisers passionnés, se séparant seulement pour reprendre un souffle rapide et désordonné.

Les lèvres de Shizuru allèrent frôler la gorge de Natsuki, lui procurant de délicieux frissons.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle se moquait bien qu'on les entende.

Cette nuit-là, elles firent l'amour. S'offrant et recevant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Elles oublièrent le monde, le feu et l'acier. Ne restait que le corps, les baisers, les caresses et le plaisir de l'autre.

* * *

><p>- C'est quoi exactement, un ''fauve'' ?<p>

Mirai tira sur la cigarette qu'elle serrait entre ses lèvres et recracha la fumée. Personne ne savait d'où elle tenait ces cigarettes, mais il s'agissait d'un bien précieux et rare. Aussi rare que les fois où l'on voyait Mirai fumer.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Natsuki.

- C'est les gamins des rues. Dangereux parce qu'ils sont nombreux, mais pas organisés. Contrairement à nous. On les a appelés comme ça par opposition à la ''meute'' qui comprend peu de personnes mais est organisée.

_C'est tout bête en fait._

Il était étonnant de voir à quel point les choses avaient pu devenir simples depuis le début du conflit. Les besoins s'étaient réduits au strict minimum. Manger, dormir, trouver un toit… Il ne fallait rien de plus.

Elle termina de remonter la paroi de tôle. Après l'incendie, le camp était à reconstruire dans sa quasi-totalité. Des patrouilles de récupération de matériaux avaient été organisées. Mais pour l'instant, Natsuki se sentait beaucoup mieux à l'abri du parking sous la garde des sentinelles. Et puis, de cette façon, elle restait à proximité de Shizuru.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ? demanda-t-elle en observant le profil de Shizuru.

- Je ne pense pas non. A moins qu'un second groupe ne décide de tenter sa chance. Ce qui s'rait pas crédible.

- Comment ça ?

- On leur a fichu une raclée. Ils n'ont aucun survivant pour leur filer des infos.

Le regard de Shizuru croisa celui de Natsuki. Elle lui fit un signe de la main.

Mirai jeta sa cigarette à terre et l'écrasa avec son talon.

- Tss… Vous m'écoeurez.

Elle retourna à ses occupations. Shizuru eut un sourire. Bon, peut-être qu'elles avaient effectivement fait un peu de bruit.

* * *

><p><strong>Croyez-moi ou non, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire le moment entre Natsuki et Shizuru. J'ai l'impression que ça sonne faux quelque part. M'enfin...<strong>

**Vos impressions ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**En retard, je suis en retard. C'est la faute à Paru et sa traduction de For a sick boy. J'pouvais rien écrire tant que je savais pas comment ça se terminait. Ben voilà, c'est chose faite et histoire de passer l'éponge sur le traumatisme qui a suivi, me suis remise à cette fic là. Faut aussi préciser que je suis de nouveau en stage et que paradoxalement, j'aurais donc du temps pour écrire, une telle attente ne devrait donc plus se produire. Je m'excuse encore.**

**J'apprécie de savoir que certains aime ce que j'écris. Et je me demande toujours comment des personnes venant de Tahiti ou du Costa rica (si, si j'vous jure) parviennent sur ces histoires. M'enfin... Vaste question. Je m'extasierais toujours sur les miracles d'internet.  
><strong>

**Chapitre court, mais qui sert de transition. C'est pas comme s'il ne se passait rien.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Son oreille sifflait moins, même si elle avait parfois envie de la gratter jusqu'au sang tellement ça l'agaçait. Parce qu'à cause de ce sifflement permanent, elle n'entendait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Les sons lui parvenaient ténus sur sa droite, ou alors, elle avait l'impression d'entendre des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.<p>

Et ça l'énervait.

Pareil pour son estomac qui criait régulièrement famine à présent.

Les principaux fournisseurs de la meute à l'extérieur ne se montraient plus beaucoup. A cause des ''fauves'' qui rôdaient dans les rues. Natsuki les avait vus lors de son dernier raid. C'était des adolescents maigres et sales. Semblables à des squelettes habillés de haillons et au visage cireux. Les yeux trop grands ou alors enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Son groupe avait tracé son chemin au milieu d'une quinzaine d'ombres errantes en restant sur ses gardes, armes au poing et attentif à tout. Et s'il n'y avait eu aucun assaut, Natsuki s'était sentie assez mal à l'aise en se devinant dévisagée par une quinzaine de regards inquisiteurs.

Quoi qu'il en était, les rations avaient été diminuées. Et la faim se faisait petit à petit sentir dans les rangs. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle mangeait beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus que lorsqu'elle errait elle aussi dans les rues avec Shizuru avant d'intégrer la meute. La portion de riz, de pommes de terre ou de millet qu'elle dévorait chaque jour était bien meilleure que le rat cru ou les ordures. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne se plaignait pas, et Shizuru non plus. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de quelques uns qui avaient toujours vécus dans la meute depuis le conflit et bénéficié de son réseau au marché noir. La tension se faisait plus forte au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

La nourriture allait prioritairement aux femmes et aux enfants. Et elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir repris ses fonctions d'éclaireuse. De un, parce que ça lui permettait de bouger et de sortir régulièrement de l'atmosphère lourde du parking, et de deux, parce que les éclaireurs étaient servis avant les sentinelles et les autres membres de la meute.

Natsuki avait eu la surprise de voir Isamu se joindre aux groupes de reconnaissance. Le jeune garçon ne ressemblait plus au gamin insolent rencontré des semaines plus tôt. Son regard avait changé. Que ce soit à cause de la mort de Tokage ou bien l'exécution des ''fauves'', il semblait avoir mûrit. Il ne faisait plus de réflexion sur Natsuki et son caractère de tête brûlée. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de raid à faire avec lui, elle avait entendu dire qu'il était rudement efficace quand il s'agissait de se faufiler dans des endroits étroits. Pratique pour prendre connaissance de ce qui nous attendait dans un vieux bâtiment.

Setsuna gardait son poste de sentinelle. Heureuse comme tout de ne plus se trouver de corvée de patates et autres légumes. Et quand elle ne montait pas la garde, elle s'entraînait. Le combat au corps à corps était sa spécialité. En la voyant faire, Natsuki se demandait encore comment elle avait pu survivre à son combat contre cette jeune femme aux poings dévastateurs. Son bras gauche ne semblait plus être un handicap. De la même façon que lors de la bataille contre les ''fauves'', elle le gainait de cuir hérissé de clous et s'en servait comme d'une masse, tandis que son bras droit décochait crochets et directs sans faiblir.

Une fois, elle avait proposé à Natsuki de venir s'entraîner avec elle. Si la brune s'était d'abord montré méfiante, elle n'avait plus eu le temps de quoi que ce soit en esquivant tant bien que mal un coup sur deux. Et c'est en reprenant son souffle et en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé que Setsuna lui avait dit qu'elle pratiquait les arts martiaux depuis ses sept ans. Une véritable passion qui s'était changée en atout précieux ces derniers temps.

- C'est dans une compétition que j'ai rencontré Tokage, avait-elle continué sur sa lancée. Je lui ai fichu une raclée phénoménale.

Natsuki avait prétexté être attendue pour une mission. Peu désireuse d'entendre Setsuna lui parler de l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Le fiancé de la jeune femme.

Kuro et Mirai n'étaient pas beaucoup sortis ces derniers temps. Ils restaient confinés dans la tente du chef de meute, à analyser les informations que leur rapportaient les éclaireurs. Une forte densité de militaires avait été signalée à plusieurs reprises aux quatre coins de la ville. Et tout le monde s'en inquiétait un peu. Dernièrement, militaires dans les parages était bien souvent synonyme de problèmes. On ne savait pas à quelle nation ils appartenaient. La seule fois où Natsuki les avait vus, elle s'était dépêchée de trouver un chemin pour les éviter.

Shizuru lui avait dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle lui avait également dit qu'elle craignait à chaque fois de ne pas la voir revenir. Il était vrai qu'on les envoyait de plus en plus loin. Que ce soit pour trouver de nouveaux points de ravitaillement ou pour prendre connaissance de l'avancée des militaires dans la cité.

Ce furent d'ailleurs ces derniers qui mirent le feu aux poudres.

Natsuki rentrait d'expédition nocturne. Bredouille, comme c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas. Tous les lieux ayant intérêt à être pillés l'étaient depuis longtemps. Et les choses n'iraient pas en s'améliorant. Elle tout juste eu le temps de se débarbouiller et de se mettre en route pour passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Shizuru que des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention.

Les sentinelles n'avaient pas donné l'alerte, mais se tenaient en demi-cercle, armes au poing, devant l'issue principale. Une voix forte et autoritaire leur ordonna de s'écarter. Ce qu'ils ne firent qu'à l'arrivée de Kuro.

En plus des sentinelles, le reste de la meute s'était regroupé autour de ces éléments perturbateurs. Natsuki de même.

C'était des militaires. Fourbus, maculés de fumée et enveloppés d'une odeur âcre et forte.

Kuro ne se débina pas, il s'avança vers celui qui semblait commander à ces hommes épuisés. Ce dernier était obligé de lever les yeux pour parler au chef de la meute. Comme beaucoup. C'était un homme sec comme un caillou, le visage taillé à la serpe, et les yeux d'un gris acier. Tout ça n'aidait vraiment pas à le rendre sympathique. Il le fut encore moins en beuglant qu'il allait falloir lever le camp pour lui laisser la place, à lui et ses hommes.

Derrière elle, Natsuki entendit des exclamations de surprise. Plus ou moins suivies d'insultes. Ca se comprenait. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient dans ce parking, la meute en avait fait son territoire. Qu'est-ce que des militaires pouvaient bien couloir faire dans un coin pareil ?

Kuro refusa. L'autre fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Vous nous laisserez également vos vivres.

Son air suffisant tira des rictus de dégoût parmi l'attroupement. Les sentinelles n'avaientt toujours pas baissé leurs armes, et les soldats venaient de lever les leurs. Mitrailleuses et grenades contre couteaux et lances. La civilisation contre l'âge de pierre. Même si la meute était en possession de quelques armes à feu, elle ne ferait jamais le poids. En face d'eux, ils devaient être trois ou quatre fois plus nombreux. C'était un corps d'infanterie.

Le ton monta lorsque le commandant vit que Kuro n'avait aucune intention de lever le camp en leur laissant les provisions. Shizuru rejoignit Natsuki.

- Ca va dégénérer… lui murmura-t-elle plus bas.

En effet, cela dégénéra. Elles ne surent pas qui, des militaires ou de la meute, avait tiré le premier coup de feu. Toujours est-il que le parking se retrouva brutalement éclairé par une myriade de petites détonations. Leur premier réflexe fut de se jeter à terre mais elles furent rapidement bousculées des deux côtés. Natsuki se sentit entraînée vers l'arrière de la meute, là où le conflit perdait en intensité. Même si ça ne durait que quelques dixièmes de seconde, c'était une trêve bienvenue. Shizuru ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle la tira par le bras vers un recoin sombre du parking, après avoir fait un détour dans une tente proche. Natsuki vit qu'elle avait saisit deux lampes torches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On part.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, on va devoir s'en aller. Si les militaires gagnent, ils nous mettront dehors. S'ils perdent, il y aura des représailles. Et on se fera soit mettre dehors, soit exécuter proprement.

Le raisonnement tenait amplement la route. Mais Natsuki se demandait encore pourquoi un corps d'infanterie voulait investir le parking aussi soudainement. Il n'était pas question d'aide aux civils, ni même d'en faire un camp retranché, c'était bien trop exposé et les ondes radios ne passaient pas à une telle profondeur. Alors pourquoi ? Ils auraient également pu demander à ce qu'ils soient hébergés pour une nuit ou deux, mais rien de ça.

- Tu comptes passer par où ?

- On va descendre à l'étage inférieur, et remonter par une autre issue. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils aient déjà tout bloqué.

- Bien.

Même si elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de quitter le camp aussi soudainement, Natsuki appréciait de voir Shizuru dans cet état. Autoritaire et sûre d'elle, comme elle l'avait connue.

Elle la suivit sans faire d'histoire, trop heureuse d'échapper à la bataille qui faisait rage derrière elle. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle y était allée, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance. Même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur, elle se résolut à ne jamais revoir Kuro, Mirai, Isamu ou encore Setsuna. C'était comme ça.

Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Shizuru dans la sienne, empoigna une des lampes torches et ensembles, elles s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres.

Elles durent franchir plusieurs barricades de voitures vaguement empilées les unes sur les autres. Kuro et les autres avaient sûrement du déplacer les voitures abandonnés dans la panique qui avait suivi les premiers raids et les pousser vers le niveau inférieur sans plus de cérémonie. Et maintenant, c'était autant d'obstacles à contourner ou à escalader. Et même si Shizuru avait retrouvé une santé toute relative, grimper n'avait jamais été son fort. Natsuki l'aidait donc à se hisser sur les piles de tôles et plastiques. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce manège, le manque de repères du à l'obscurité ambiante et l'odeur d'essence lui donnaient une sérieuse migraine. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre et faisait donc confiance à Shizuru. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que sa compagne suivait les lignes jaunes au sol, délimitant la zone piétonne. Une fois cette constatation faite, il fut plus facile d'aligner un pied devant l'autre.

Elles entendaient les bruits du niveau supérieur. Et Natsuki se demandait comment ça se passait là-haut. La meute devait reculer au fur et à mesure. Ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux, et moins bien équipés. Même avec toute la hargne du monde, une centaine de personnes n'avait aucune chance face à 300 soldats entraînés.

Shizuru pila brusquement, et Natsuki faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle suivit le faisceau de la lampe devant elle et vit un escalier de secours. Shizuru l'interrogea du regard et elle hocha la tête. Natsuki lui emboîta le pas. Si elle se rappelait correctement la structure du parking, cet escalier passerait derrière la troupe de soldats et elles n'auraient pas à sortir dans le parking. Elles seraient ainsi à l'abri des coups de feu et de crosses.

Sauf que lorsqu'elles passèrent près du sixième niveau, les cris s'étaient tus. Et au sol, on distinguait clairement des marques de piétinement. Elles continuèrent à monter, s'attendant à tout moment à voir surgir des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Elles arrivèrent au premier niveau. Natsuki fit signe à Shizuru de s'arrêter. Elle éteignit sa lampe et fit signe à sa compagne de faire de même.

- Il est pas censé faire nuit ?

La lueur rouge qu'elle voyait filtrer depuis l'extérieur était étrange. Trop vive pour correspondre à un lever ou un coucher de soleil.

- Tu entends ça ? demanda Shizuru.

Natsuki secoua la tête. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'entendait plus les sons correctement.

- On dirait que ça gronde, et il y a des personnes qui crient aussi.

Choisir entre cet inconnu angoissant ou les soldats qui n'allaient pas tarder à investir l'intégralité du parking…

- On monte, fit Natsuki en passant devant.

Son cœur battait au rythme de ses foulées qui allaient en s'accélérant. Plus vite elle saurait ce qu'il se passait là-haut, plus vite elle serait fixée.

En débouchant à l'extérieur, elle se retrouva dans un déluge de rouge.

_Du sang !_

La chaleur était horrible. Rien à voir avec l'incendie qui avait ravagé le camp quelques jours auparavant. Elle pouvait respirer la chaleur de celui qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. Les flammes bondissaient sur les immeubles qui tenaient encore debout, faisaient exploser des vitres dont les débris taillaient les chairs qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur point de chute. Le bitume fondait carrément devant cette avancée ardente et Natsuki eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un plein seau de poussière tellement sa gorge et sa langue devenaient secs.

Shizuru ne s'extasia pas autant devant le spectacle des flammes dansant jusqu'au ciel. Elle tira Natsuki par le bras vers la nuit. Là où les flammes n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Des personnes couraient avec elles, près d'elles, sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Tous pensaient à la même chose. La cité brûlait, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire de même s'ils ne s'enfuyaient pas rapidement. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que des humains. Natsuki sentit plusieurs corps chauds de rongeurs lui filer entre les jambes. Les rats quittaient la ville qui sombrait peu à peu.

Natsuki courait près de Shizuru, calant son allure sur la sienne malgré le sentiment d'urgence qui l'étouffait. Il fallait qu'elle reste avec Shizuru, elle devait le faire.

Elle voulut bifurquer, agrippant le bras de sa compagne au passage pour l'entraîner derrière elle, mais une torche vivante déboula devant ses yeux. A moins d'un mètre de son visage.

L'homme courait en tous sens, se jetait à terre pour mieux se redresser et recommencer. En hurlant. Il ressemblait à une créature sortant tout droit d'un bestiaire infernal. Poussant des hurlements qui engloutissaient le grondement du feu duquel il était né. Il se cogna contre une carcasse de voiture, tituba en se serrant la tête, tomba, rampa, se releva, courut… Droit vers le cœur du brasier.

A présent perdu, il restait marqué dans l'esprit des filles, tout comme l'odeur de chair brûlée qui imprégnait leurs narines.

Elles repartirent aussi sec, juste après avoir vu ce qui les attendait si elles ne partaient pas rapidement d'ici. Elles se retrouvèrent entraînées dans un flot continu de gens. Natsuki attrapa la main de Shizuru et ne la lâcha pas, peu importe si elle était noyée dans cette masse de corps chauds et dégoulinants de sueur. Elle sentit des ongles se planter dans la chair de sa paume et elle fit de même. Bizarrement, la douleur était agréablement rafraîchissante.

C'était une des seules choses à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher dans cet enfer de chaleur qui l'assommait d'adrénaline.

Le temps qu'elle se rende compte de l'endroit vers lequel elles se dirigeaient à leur insu, elles avaient traversées le pont qui surplombait le Sumida. L'attroupement s'arrêtait de l'autre côté du fleuve que le feu n'avait pas encore atteint.

Ils regardaient, terrifiés et abattus, leur ville, une des plus grandes cités du monde, une des plus perfectionnées et aboutie technologiquement, disparaître dans les flammes qui semblaient venir du plus profond des ténèbres. Certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient et s'agitaient. Mais beaucoup restaient là, les bras ballants, les yeux grands ouverts avec l'air de ne pas y croire. L'expression hallucinée du fou qui pense qu'il va se réveiller et retrouver une vie normale.

Natsuki toussait et Shizuru, agenouillée près d'elle, tentait difficilement de retrouver son souffle. La brune finit par cracher une glaire acide où se mêlaient bile, poussières et cendres. Elle avait soif, affreusement soif. Elle observa le rythme lent du fleuve, indifférent au cataclysme qui balayait toute une moitié de Tokyo, avec l'envie de se jeter dedans à corps perdu. Se noyer dans cette eau, après tout ce feu, aurait été la plus douce des délivrances. Une eau… rouge. Qui reflétait les flammes qui grondaient comme mille bêtes. Mille bêtes d'un troupeau qui avançait paresseusement sur le pont !

La foule fut prise d'un souffle nouveau. Le mouvement se réengagea. Pour fuir à nouveau. Natsuki avait les jambes en coton et Shizuru peinait à se relever. Jamais elles ne pourraient courir assez vite et assez longtemps pour trouver un abri. Rien n'arrêterait le feu. Il bondissait sur le pont, allant de carcasses de voitures abandonnées en carcasses de voitures abandonnées. Il avait déjà franchit le premier quart du pont lorsqu'un petit groupe se détacha de la foule pour courir droit vers l'incendie.

Natsuki les vit passer devant elle, un peu paniquée, complètement dépassée par la situation. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de ces fous. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voit s'arcbouter contre une voiture, la pousser, la faire basculer par-dessus les barrières de protection et la faire tomber à l'eau. Pour recommencer avec une autre.

Une fois, deux fois…

Une trouée faisait son apparition. Une trouée que le feu ne pourrait pas passer. Sans vecteur, il stagnerait sur l'autre rive, sans atteindre celle-ci. Une poignée de courageux ou de suicidaires alla rejoindre le groupe. Natsuki en faisait partie.

Elle se joignit aux efforts de toutes personnes autour d'elle. Ils avaient beau ne pas dépasser la quarantaine, l'urgence et la peur leur donnaient des ailes. Elle ne sentit pas la tôle brûlante lui blesser les paumes, le bitume fondre sous ses pieds et s'accrocher à ses baskets usées, elle ne sentit pas non plus, la masse de muscles s'abattre sur elle alors qu'ils martelaient un break de coups d'épaules pour le faire basculer à l'eau.

Pour la première fois dans cette histoire, elle ne subissait plus. Elle agissait.

Elle se laissait tomber quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient dégagés un bon tiers du pont. Le feu n'avançait plus, cantonné sur l'autre rive. Les flammes avaient l'air de s'élever plus haut, comme pleines de rage de n'avoir pas pu dévorer cette partie de la ville.

Elle sentit que Shizuru lui soulevait la tête, pour la poser sur ses genoux. Elle put voir toute la peur et tout l'amour du monde dans ces prunelles qui abritaient tous les brasiers de la terre.

- Tu es folle… murmura Shizuru.

Elle ne répondit pas. Sa voix était trop enrouée. Ses mains commençaient à lui faire mal. Sa tête tournait trop et sa nausée empirait de secondes en secondes. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Elle se redressa dans les bras de Shizuru qui la soutint contre son épaule.

- Regarde, fit-elle, le regard dirigé droit devant.

Natsuki regarda. La fumée ne s'élevait plus des flammes, mais du fleuve lui-même.

Elle se demanda pourquoi une chose capable de faire bouillir un fleuve tout entier s'abattait sur la ville. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était rien au milieu de tout ça.

* * *

><p>- Tu crois qu'ils s'en sont sortis ?<p>

- Qui ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Kuro, Setsuna, Mirai, Isamu, les autres…

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Hm… Ils sont pleins de ressources, je pense qu'ils s'en sont sortis. Ils doivent être comme nous. De l'autre côté du fleuve.

- Et les soldats ?

Autre silence, tout relatif au milieu du brouhaha de la foule qui avançait à la manière d'un immense troupeau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu ces hommes. Il était évident qu'ils avaient voulu chasser la meute pour fuir l'incendie, s'enterrer sous terre pour éviter la chaleur et espérer être épargnés par les flammes. Mais vu l'ampleur de l'incendie… Elle secoua la tête.

- Morts sûrement. Asphyxiés, ou brûlés de loin. Peut-être cuits à l'étouffée, dans le parking.

- Tu es horrible !

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Une main à la peau brûlée.

- Ha ha… Tu sais, je crois qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis en train de devenir un monstre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! J'ai enfin trouvé un psy. Si, si, c'est vrai, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Même qu'elle a relu ce chapitre pour éviter la plupart des fautes d'inattention dans lesquelles j'excelle pourtant. J'ai nommé DestroyBeauty ! On l'applaudit bien fort s'il vous plaît.**

**Je précise que je n'accepterais pas les menaces de mort suite à la lecture de ce chapitre :)  
><strong>

**Allez, sans transition, la suite de l'histoire !**

* * *

><p>Une drôle de solidarité s'était installée. Il restait peu de survivants. La population avait énormément diminuée lors de ces derniers mois, mais l'incendie avait terminé le travail des bombes et de l'épidémie de choléra.<p>

Natsuki regarda ses mains qui, depuis deux jours étaient barrées d'une cicatrice d'un rouge vif, tandis que la peau qui les entourait était aussi rose que celle d'un bébé. C'était un petit homme qui lui avait fait cela. Depuis l'incendie, il y avait de cela une semaine, elle gardait ses mains fermées, incapable de les rouvrir correctement. La peau avait brûlée, fondue sous la chaleur, pour se resserrer autour de ses doigts et de ses paumes. Le petit homme avait vu ça et lui avait dit qu'il savait quoi faire pour y remédier.

Il avait demandé un couteau que Shizuru lui avait passé avec méfiance, prête à intervenir rapidement s'il s'avérait que le petit homme ait des intentions toutes autres. Il avait fait asseoir Natsuki puis s'était agenouillé devant elle. Après lui avoir demandé de tendre les mains en avant, il avait tranché dans les paumes d'un geste précis et vif. Et si Natsuki n'avait pas pu retenir un hurlement de douleur et de surprise mêlées, elle devait avouer qu'à présent, elle pouvait ouvrir les mains.

L'homme lui avait assuré que les chairs trop brûlées tomberaient d'elles-mêmes et qu'il suffisait de garder les plaies propres. Ce qui était certainement la chose la plus compliquée à faire. Plus rien n'était propre dans cette ville ravagée. Que ce soit les bâtiments aux façades maculées de fumée, ou bien les trottoirs sur lesquels on croisait plus de cadavres que de personnes vivantes.

L'incendie de l'autre côté du fleuve s'était éteint de lui-même, faute de trouver de quoi brûler. Il avait tout de même ravagé toute une moitié de la ville durant une nuit et un jour entier. Et aujourd'hui encore, la chaleur n'avait pas quittée tous les bâtiments.

Elles étaient allées jeter un coup d'œil. Pour voir à quoi pouvait ressembler le résultat d'un fléau pareil. Cendres, débris noircis de fumée, carcasses de voitures explosées, vitres et bitume fondus… Et cadavres noirs. Aux dents blanches qui souriaient au ciel. Des nuées de corbeaux venaient s'en régaler, découvrant la chair rose sous la couche de brûlé noire qui recouvrait des tas ne ressemblant plus beaucoup à des êtres humains.

Elles étaient ensuite parties rejoindre la masse de gens bien vivants. Ne supportant plus le silence de ce décor.

La troupe avançait totalement au hasard, partait d'un côté pour mieux faire demi tour après. S'arrêtait, repartait… Les nuits étaient longues. Natsuki ne sentait plus la présence rassurante de la meute, avec ses sentinelles qui veillaient et surtout, avec des visages connus. Elle avait du mal à fermer l'œil, même lorsque Shizuru restait éveillée, tout aussi méfiante qu'elle. Ce rythme les épuisait petit à petit. Des centaines de respirations se faisaient entendre dans les bâtiments qu'ils investissaient.

Et parfois, il y avait des cris.

Dans les ténèbres, un cri de terreur, de fatalité inéluctable se faisait entendre, s'élevait pour s'éloigner au fur et à mesure. Parfois précédé d'un choc sourd, de craquement d'os et de bruits humides de mastication.

Natsuki savait ce que c'était.

Les fauves. Qui traquaient le troupeau.

Chaque soir, une ou deux personnes disparaissaient de cette façon et on ne retrouvait que des os à proximité. Le cannibalisme s'installait.

Chaque soir, les gens se battaient pour dormir au centre du groupe, là où ils seraient le moins vulnérables aux prédateurs nocturnes qui avaient pu être des voisins ou même des amis dans une autre vie. Ça donnait lieu à des bousculades violentes.

Quelques courageux quittaient le groupe d'eux-mêmes, préférant tenter leur chance seuls. On en entendait plus parler.

Manger était devenu une problématique gênante. On se battait pour des poubelles vides depuis longtemps. On jetait des pierres sur les oiseaux en espérant les assommer assez longtemps pour les attraper et les dévorer crus, plumes comprises, avant de se les faire voler par des mains maigres à faire peur.

Natsuki avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être entourée de morts vivants, elle se demandait même parfois si elle était elle-même encore en vie. Il suffisait qu'elle passe sa main sous son sweat pour qu'elle sente ses côtes. Si les fauves décidaient de s'en prendre à elle, ils n'auraient pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Ce ne fut pas à elle qu'ils s'en prirent. Ce fut à Shizuru.

Au début, Natsuki ne comprit pas pourquoi Shizuru s'agrippait à son bras de cette façon, en hurlant son prénom dans le noir. Elle pensa que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar comme un autre, tellement courant que l'on n'y fait plus attention. Il fallut que les ongles de Shizuru tracent des sillons sanglants dans la chair de son poignet pour qu'elle réagisse complètement. Elle savait que personne ne bougerait, elle-même ne l'avait pas fait pour les précédentes victimes. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper la main de sa compagne et de la retenir de toutes ses forces. En vain.

Shizuru lui glissait entre les doigts. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour la ramener. Shizuru poussa un cri de douleur et de terreur qui lui glaça le sang. Elle bondit sur la silhouette ramassée qui entraînait sa compagne vers la nuit et frappa à l'aveuglette. Les poings, les pieds, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire lâcher prise à cette … ''chose''. Cette dernière lâcha Shizuru avec un grognement sonore. Natsuki ne lui laissa pas le temps de recommencer, elle fracassa un nez à coups de talons et tira rapidement Shizuru à l'abri, parmi le cercle de silhouettes allongées à même le sol.

Elle regarda longtemps en direction de ce qu'il venait de se passer, le cœur battant à toute allure, sans lâcher Shizuru qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Elle ne voyait rien, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Là-bas, à quelques mètres à peine, ils s'étaient jetés sur le corps couché qu'avait assommé Natsuki et se disputaient la chair de celui qui n'était pas encore tout à fait mort.

Elles ne dormirent pas de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Shizuru arborait une demi-douzaine de marques de morsure au niveau des mollets et des chevilles. Marcher lui était difficile, Natsuki la soutint longtemps sur son épaule. Il était évident qu'elles ne tiendraient pas un tel rythme. Elles s'isolèrent dans un immeuble désert.<p>

Retour à la case départ.

Natsuki avait toujours son Beretta, bien qu'elle n'ait plus les munitions qui allaient avec. Elle devait se contenter des 15 coups que lui offrait le chargeur plein. Elles recommencèrent à se nourrir de rats crus que Natsuki essayait le plus souvent possible d'assommer à coups de pierres pour économiser ses balles. Shizuru en plantait parfois un d'un lancer de couteau plus ou moins précis selon son état de santé. Par miracle, les plaies sur ses jambes ne s'étaient pas infectées. Au bout de deux semaines, il ne restait que des cicatrices pour les plus superficielles et des estafilades pour celles qui avaient été plus profondes.

Shizuru dormait peu, ou alors très mal. Et Natsuki veillait. Elles dormaient généralement le jour, pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre pour profiter de la chaleur de leurs corps mêlés. Natsuki songea un instant qu'à part l'isolement et le régime alimentaire, peu de choses les différenciaient des fauves qui suivaient sûrement la masse humaine qui errait dans ce qui restait de la cité.

Elles faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour éviter la foule compacte. Cette dernière attirait trop de désagréments. Certes, elles ne profitaient pas de la sécurité du ''troupeau''. Mais elles évitaient également les parasites, les fauves qui rôdaient aux alentours, attendant leur heure, les maladies qui se propageaient, le manque de nourriture, la tension qui cassait régulièrement lorsqu'on trouvait de quoi grignoter sous un couvercle de poubelle. Plus besoin de se battre pour trouver une place relativement sûre où dormir.

Natsuki ne voyait que des avantages à avoir quitté les autres.

On les retrouva quand même. Ça se passa à peu de choses près comme la fois où elles avaient rencontré Mirai et tué Tokage et Zetsu.

L'une se reposait, l'autre veillait.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un groupe de civils, mais de militaires. Des jeunes recrues si Natsuki en croyait leur coupe en brosse, leurs mines encore à peu près propre, leurs bottes et leurs fusils rutilants, ainsi que leur air arrogant de ceux qui ne se sont pas encore trouvés assez près de la mort pour respecter la vie.

Ils l'avaient saisie à bras le corps, un de chaque côté et l'un lui avait collé son genou au creux de l'estomac. Tellement fort qu'elle crut même que ses côtes de brisaient net sous le choc. La suite aurait été un cauchemar que ça ne se serait pas déroulé autrement.

Cette perte de contrôle sur les événements qui nous transforme en témoin de notre propre chute. De manière plus ou moins atroce.

Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de leur lancer un regard. Ils la ruèrent de coups, à deux doigts de la briser. Mais en prenant garde à ne pas frapper le visage.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle les voyait sourire entre deux coups de poings sur les épaules. Elle ne tarda pas à tomber à genoux et à être violemment plaquée contre un mur.

Elle n'avait pas vu les deux autres hommes jusque là. L'un se tenait droit comme un piquet dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le dernier s'était avancé vers Shizuru. Cette dernière avait tiré son couteau mais s'était retrouvée incapable de s'en servir quand on tordit violemment son poignet. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le lit par une main calleuse sur sa gorge, tandis que l'autre arrachait ses vêtements.

Natsuki ne vit rien de tout ça. Elle tentait d'esquiver les coups, sans parvenir à faire autre chose qu'à se faire mal aux épaules et aux genoux. Et ils riaient à gorge déployée.

Et elle aperçut. A quelques mètres d'elle, la peau nue de Shizuru, sous le corps massif de ce soldat étranger.

- Non ! NON !

Elle ne se débattit plus pour s'échapper, mais pour rejoindre Shizuru. Pour dégager ce salaud qui la brutalisait sur ce matelas sale. Quitte à lui planter ses dents dans la gorge et les doigts dans les yeux. Mais rien à faire, ses baskets usées glissaient sur le plancher qui l'était tout autant.

- Shizuruu ! Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !

Elle cria longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable d'articuler autre chose qu'un hurlement désespéré. Battue, à terre, les bras maintenus dans le dos, la voix brisée et les yeux plein de larmes, elle accepta la fatalité qu'elle serait la prochaine.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter les deux gaillards qui la maintenaient. L'homme qui se tenait à la porte un instant plus tôt ne s'y trouvait plus. L'un des deux la lâcha pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Le seul son audible était celui de la respiration rapide du soldat sur Shizuru. Autant dire une torture. Natsuki voulut détourner les yeux, mais son bourreau la força à lever la tête en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Second bruit sourd. Le soldat lança un mot. Un prénom peut-être. Pour appeler son camarade. Il fixa la porte pendant de longues secondes sans que rien ne lui réponde. Finalement, il attrapa Natsuki par les cheveux et la redressa sans ménagement pour aller voir de lui-même. Il n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil qu'il recevait une balle dans la tête.

Le dernier homme se releva brusquement avant de se faire éventrer par un katana à la lame scintillante. Éclaboussant de sang le matelas.

Natsuki resta figée un moment, face à la porte dans l'encadrement de laquelle se découpaient six silhouettes en uniforme beige. L'uniforme japonais.

- Mademoiselle ?

Elle crut d'abord que c'était à elle que s'adressait cette voix dans son dos. Mais en se retournant, elle vit que l'homme au katana se penchait au-dessus de Shizuru.

- Ne la touchez pas ! hurla Natsuki en s'élançant en avant.

Elle bouscula cet inconnu, retint un cri de douleur lorsque son épaule rencontra son torse et s'interposa entre lui et Shizuru.

Durant une seconde, elle crut que sa compagne était morte tellement elle était silencieuse. Les cheveux et la peau tâchés de sang, les vêtements en lambeaux, recroquevillée sur son flanc gauche, elle ne bougeait pas, regardait un point fixe sur le mur devant elle. Elle eut juste un sursaut quand Natsuki l'effleura du bout des doigts, de peur de la briser.

- Kuga ?

C'était l'homme au katana. D'abord, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Et puis, les cheveux en bataille, le teint mat, les yeux verts et la cicatrice en forme de croix sous son œil gauche. Elle aurait peut-être même du le voir dès le début. Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Elle aurait préféré de meilleures circonstances pour le retrouver.

- Takeda…

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans une caserne en périphérie de la ville. Le trajet s'était fait en silence. Natsuki ne faisait que jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps à Takeda, toute son attention était portée sur Shizuru.<p>

L'un des soldats lui avait passé sa veste sur les épaules pour la couvrir. Le vêtement était trop grand et lui tombait sur les cuisses. Elle gardait son poignet droit serré contre elle et Natsuki comprenait aisément pourquoi en voyant la couleur qu'il prenait. Une teinte violacée, tout comme la marque à son cou.

Elle-même commençait à avoir du mal à bouger ses membres. Elle ne savait si elle avait quelque chose de cassé. Le principal était qu'elle tienne encore debout.

Ils les avaient fait passer par des rues étrangement désertes. Sur le qui-vive.

- Il n'y a personne… avait murmuré Natsuki.

- Tous ceux qui sont en état se sont soit regroupés, soit ils ont quitté la ville il y a longtemps, avait répondu un soldat.

Ils avaient pénétrés dans une vieille bâtisse qui avait du servir de hangar avant le début du conflit. Il était immense. On avait aménagé le bâtiment afin de le rendre habitable. En entrant à l'intérieur, un homme les arrêta et leur demanda des papiers. Après quoi, on les laissa passer.

Natsuki trouva tout trop propre. Autant les tables auxquelles se tenaient quelques hommes en uniforme, que le sol sur lequel elle posait les pieds. Les uniformes étaient lavés, repassés, sans un pli. La célèbre discipline japonaise n'y était pour rien. Elle s'en doutait. Mais ça l'agaçait.

Où était-elle tombée à nouveau?

On les amena dans un coin reculé. On avait rapidement monté quelques cloisons, aussi, le semblant de bureau où ils entrèrent était relativement isolé. Un homme tout rabougri s'avança. Aux décorations sur son uniforme, Natsuki reconnut un gradé. Mais elle était bien incapable de définir son rang.

- Au rapport! aboya-t-il.

Takeda et les cinq autres soldats se figèrent en un garde à vous parfait.

- Patrouille au Nord! lança un des hommes. Altercation avec un groupe de Soviétiques, ces deux civiles ont été trouvées sur place.

Le gradé leur accorda un regard. Natsuki se dit qu'il aurait eu l'âge d'être son père. Pas plus.

- Faites leur passer un examen. Complet! rajouta-t-il.

Il leur tourna le dos.

- Rompez!

Ils sortirent en silence.

Takeda se proposa pour les accompagner. Natsuki ne savait pas où. En avançant, quelque chose la fit tiquer. Il faisait bien trop jour pour un bâtiment aussi mal éclairé naturellement. Elle leva la tête, eut un vertige en voyant le plafond aussi haut et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

_De l'électricité!_

En voyant son air effaré, Takeda lui déclara en souriant qu'ils avaient plusieurs générateurs autonomes. Le genre de machine capable de fournir un foyer moyen durant plusieurs semaines.

Ça faisait bien plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu une simple ampoule allumée, alors elle ne tint plus lorsque Takeda leur dit qu'ils avaient également l'eau courante. Pompée directement dans le Sumida, filtrée par tout un tas de composés chimiques et d'autres poudres d'ingénieurs en laboratoire, acheminée par le système de canalisations qui avait été recyclé pour l'occasion et évacuée par la voie habituelle des égouts.

- Une douche, demanda Shizuru d'une voix rauque.

- Plus tard, répondit Takeda.

- De suite.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard et Takeda poussa un soupir avant de leur faire signe de l'accompagner vers toute une série de cabines. Il y en avait bien une dizaine. Il les laissa seules. Elles prirent des cabines côte à côte.

En se déshabillant, Natsuki vit les contusions et les hématomes apparaître. Sur ses bras, ses épaules et son torse surtout. L'un d'eux au niveau des côtes avait pris une coloration jaunâtre.

_Tiens, ça change de couleur_.

Le contact avec l'eau chaude lui tira un gémissement de douleur. Elle se força à serrer les dents, elle dut même se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Elle eut du mal à se laver les cheveux. Le simple fait de lever les bras pour les détacher fut une torture, plus encore de frotter jusqu'à ce que l'eau à ses pieds devienne claire. Elle ne se voyait pourtant si sale…

Quand enfin elle eut terminé, elle se sentait plus légère. L'eau dans la cabine voisine coulait toujours. Takeda lui fit passer une serviette et des vêtements propres par-dessus la porte de la cabine. Elle les attrapa en souriant et en pensant que si le jeune homme avait osé faire ça lors de leurs années de lycée, il se serait pris une droite monumentale.

Elle prit le temps de se sécher convenablement et de démêler ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts, savourant leur douceur retrouvée. C'était étrange de se sentir propre après tant de temps.

Les vêtements que lui avait passés Takeda étaient sûrement de nature militaire si Natsuki en jugeait le tissu. A la fois souple et solide. C'était trop grand, bien entendu. Elle demanda une ceinture qu'elle obtint au bout de quelques minutes. Elle pu la serrer jusqu'au dernier cran sans aucun problème.

L'eau coulait toujours dans la cabine voisine.

- Tu t'en sors Shizuru?

Pas de réponse. Juste le bruit de l'eau.

- Shizuru?

- Un souci Kuga? demanda Takeda à travers la porte.

L'intéressée sortit et alla toquer à la porte de sa compagne.

- Répond-moi.

Toujours rien. Takeda lui fit signe de s'écarter et tira un couteau d'un fourreau à sa ceinture. Il fit tourner le bout de la lame dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Natsuki entra, et fut accueillie par un hurlement.

- Fermez-la! Fermez cette porte!

Natsuki la claqua immédiatement derrière elle, sans se soucier de savoir si Takeda se l'était prise dans le nez.

La silhouette recroquevillée de Shizuru se tenait dans un coin, sous le jet d'eau qui coulait sans doute en continu depuis tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas retiré ses vêtements. Natsuki avança sous le jet, se moquant de savoir sa tenue trempée. Shizuru sanglotait. De l'eau sous de l'eau… Des larmes invisibles.

La brune s'agenouilla pour passer ses bras autour du corps tremblant. Deux mains s'agrippèrent fermement à sa veste.

- J'ai mal… J'en ai assez! fit Shizuru de sa voix rauque.

Natsuki ne répondit pas. Les mots seraient de trop. La marque autour du cou de sa compagne suffisait bien assez. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que tout allait bien. Un instant passa durant lequel Takeda demanda si tout se passait bien et où Natsuki lui répondit de revenir plus tard.

- Ça va s'arranger va...

Ces mots faillirent lui arracher la gorge.

- Tu peux te lever?

- J'me sens sale…

- Je sais. On va te laver. Lève-toi.

Elle la redressa difficilement, tirant sur ses membres endoloris, et entreprit de retirer ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Shizuru tremblait sous ses mains, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Natsuki lui lava les cheveux, frotta ses épaules, son dos, l'intégralité de son corps sans obtenir plus de réaction. Les larmes s'étaient calmées. Mais Shizuru ne lui accordait toujours aucun regard.

Elle se rendit compte que ses mains lui faisaient mal. En les portant à hauteur de son visage, elle vit que la douche avait terminé de retirer les peaux mortes et brûlées, laissant apparaître la chair à vif. Ça lui ferait sûrement mal quelques jours, mais la blessure était dorénavant saine et guérirait vite.

En rinçant Shizuru, elle songea que ce serait plus facile si elles pouvaient faire de même avec leurs âmes. Les passer sous un jet d'eau brûlant pour en retirer les fragments salis, blessés… et peut-être même prendre un nouveau départ.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et me voilà de retour, que vous le vouliez ou pas. Je tiens à prévenir que je ne m'acharne sur personne en particulier dans ce chapitre et qu'il n'y pas de blessés (trop) graves. On retrouve même des copains dans ce chapitre =D**

**Le tsuba est la garde du sabre. Vous savez ? Ce petit machin qui paye pas de mine mais qui empêche la lame du mec d'en face de glisser le long de la votre et de vous couper la main. Comme quoi, ça peut toujours servir.  
><strong>

**Si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, c'est qu'internet a encore du mal à se frayer un chemin vers les tréfonds de mon petit chez moi temporaire.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>- Tu ne dors pas ?<p>

- Non.

Ca ne l'étonnait pas. Elle-même était incapable de fermer l'œil plus de quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas le futon qu'elles partageaient qui était inconfortable, mais plutôt l'impression que l'endroit était trop grand, trop exposé. Trop à découvert. Après le plafond bas du parking, le hangar lui donnait l'impression de n'avoir aucun point où fixer les yeux lors de ses insomnies.

Mais elle doutait sincèrement que Shizuru reste éveillée pour les même raisons. Cette dernière sursautait au moindre bruit soudain, tremblait violemment pour s'immobiliser d'un coup, tendue. Elle avait passé la soirée dans le même état d'esprit.

Un médecin les avait examinées à tour de rôle. Il avait palpé la moindre partie du corps de Natsuki, cherchant si quelque chose était cassé. Elle avait été soulagée quand il lui avait dit que tout était en place et n'avait passé qu'une pommade calmante. Pour Shizuru, ça avait été autre chose. Elle avait eu un mal fou à se mettre en sous-vêtements devant cet inconnu. Un mal plus fou encore à ne pas trembler lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux cicatrices de morsure sur ses jambes. Le médecin lui avait passé une poche de froid à appliquer sur son cou, ce qu'elle avait fait en fermant les yeux de soulagement. Les os de son poignet droit avaient été déplacés. Le médecin les avait remis en place dans un craquement sinistre et avait posé une attèle.

Suite à cela, on leur avait posé plusieurs questions. D'où elles venaient, ce qu'elles faisaient dans la vie avant le conflit, avant que le groupe de soldats ne les ramène, noms, prénoms, adresses… Ce numéro dura longtemps. Les questions revenaient en boucle. Comme si celui qui les interrogeait attendait qu'elles se trompent en répétant leur identité pour la sixième fois. Au bout de deux heures peut-être, il du se rendre compte qu'elles disaient la vérité. Il les laissa tranquille.

Sans pour autant les laisser faire ce qu'elles voulaient. On leur dit de ne pas bouger, d'attendre calmement. On leur apporta à manger. Un repas comme elles n'en avaient pas vu depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Natsuki avait tout englouti en quelques secondes, de peur de voir ce bol de riz disparaître en fumée sous ses yeux comme un rêve, tandis que Shizuru savourait bouchée après bouchée. Même à cette allure, elle eut du mal à terminer sa portion.

Ce repas, calculé pour un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, était trop pour elles. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de manger frugalement, forcées par la nécessité des choses. Et à cause de ça, Natsuki avait eu quelques douleurs d'estomac pendant deux ou trois heures. Parce qu'elle avait trop mangé.

Des futons avaient été installés, ainsi que quelques lits de camp. On leur avait passé une couverture chacune. Puis les ampoules s'étaient éteintes. Dans la pénombre, elles avaient rapproché leurs futons en silence et s'étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre. Shizuru prenant garde aux côtes et aux épaules de Natsuki, et Natsuki faisant attention au poignet de Shizuru.

Des hommes bougeaient un peu plus loin. On les avait mises un peu à l'écart. Parce qu'elles étaient des civiles ou des femmes ? Aucune idée. A vrai dire, elles s'en moquaient. Le faisceau d'une lampe passait parfois pour s'éloigner avec un bruit de bottes sur le sol en béton. C'était dans ces moments que Shizuru se crispait le plus. La lumière s'était arrêtée sur elles une fois et Natsuki avait pu voir un regard apeuré, guettant l'inéluctable. La brune aurait pu dire que c'était le regard d'un animal aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture. Puis la lumière était partie et Shizuru s'était détendue petit à petit, sans parvenir à vraiment s'endormir.

A cette heure-ci normalement, elles erraient dans les rues, à la recherche d'un abri qui ne se trouverait pas dans le champ d'action des ''fauves'', tuant quelques rats au passage, se fiant au bruit. Elles butaient parfois contre des cadavres en état plus ou moins avancé de décomposition. Ce dont elles avaient une estimation en sentant ou non leurs chaussures s'enfoncer dans la peau flasque. Natsuki songea avec dégoût à la fois où sa basket avait percé une cage thoracique, comme s'il s'était s'agi de papier de riz. La peau avait craquée et son pied s'était enfoncé dans les viscères encore gluantes avec un bruit visqueux. Mais le pire avait été l'odeur qui s'était élevée par la suite. Odeur qui l'avait suivie pendant trois jours.

Elle eut un frisson en y repensant.

- Ca va ? demanda Shizuru.

Ces mots la firent sourire tristement. Non, bien sûr que non, elle n'allait pas. Personne n'allait par des temps pareils. Mais comparé à Shizuru, elle ne se portait pas si mal. A part des coups, elle n'avait rien eu. Pas Shizuru.

Le collier écarlate qu'elle arborait, son poignet à demi brisé, cette main posée sur son ventre… Natsuki était persuadée que sa compagne aurait préféré recevoir des coups elle aussi plutôt que d'avoir eu à subir ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Et comme toujours, je n'ai rien pu faire… _

Elles n'en avaient pas parlé. Et Natsuki n'en parlerait jamais. S'il fallait aborder le sujet un jour, ce serait Shizuru qui en déciderait. Cette dernière finit par fermer les yeux et sa respiration devint plus lourde, signe qu'elle dormait enfin.

Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit en voyant l'aube pointer par les rares ouvertures du hangar. Les soldats s'activaient sans venir les importuner. En les voyant faire, Natsuki vit qu'ils allaient chercher leur petit déjeuner. Elle se leva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Shizuru et les rejoignit. Certains lui lancèrent des coups d'œil grivois, mais la majorité se contentait de la dévisager.

Elle demanda deux petits déjeuners à celui qui semblait être le cuistot, en précisant bien que le deuxième était destiné à sa partenaire. On lui donna deux bols remplis d'eau brûlante, deux petits pains, quelques biscuits et une poignée de sachets. Elle rejoignit Shizuru sans rien faire tomber et s'assit en tailleur près d'elle. Elle versa la poudre que contenait un sachet marqué ''café'' dans un bol tout en mâchonnant un biscuit moins dur que le voulait la rumeur. Elle mit un sachet de thé à infuser dans le second bol et attendit patiemment que Shizuru ouvre les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, elle regardait les militaires s'activer. Ils rangeaient les futons, les lits, déjeunaient en vitesse, partaient au coin douche se laver et se raser, plaisantaient entre eux, parlaient fort. On les laissa tranquilles, ce qui étonna Natsuki. Après une demi-heure de ce manège, ils se turent, se mirent en rang. Un gradé venait, aboyait des ordres, des hommes partaient à l'extérieur, d'autres terminèrent de ranger, quelques uns assuraient une ronde près du hangar… Elle aperçut Takeda, assis non loin d'elles. Il aiguisait son katana en silence, accompagné du seul bruit de la pierre sur le métal.

Elle se demandait bien comment le jeune homme, maintenant militaire, avait pu convaincre ses supérieurs de le laisser utiliser une telle arme. Aux dernières nouvelles, le sabre n'était pas une arme conventionnelle de l'armée. Peut-être avait-il prouvé ses talents au katana, pour qu'on le laisse l'utiliser en service.

Natsuki ne se posa pas plus de questions. Près d'elle, Shizuru avait agrippé sa main du bout des doigts. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Bonjour.

- Hmm…

- Ca doit être froid maintenant, mais je t'ai préparé du thé.

Shizuru articula un ''merci'' affreusement rauque avant de se redresser. Cheveux en bataille et yeux endormis, elle attrapa le bol d'une main peu assurée. Elle se cala contre Natsuki, prenant appui comme elle le faisait habituellement lors de leurs réveils ensembles, avant cette foutue guerre.

Que ne donnerait pas Natsuki pour revenir à ces moments tranquilles, qu'elle n'avait pas appréciés à leur juste valeur ? Les fois où elle avait vu le soleil se lever sans y prêter trop attention, où le brouhaha des gens dans la rue l'agaçait encore, tandis qu'il lui manquait affreusement ces derniers temps. La routine des sorties entre amies était semblable à un rêve qui s'étiole aux premières faveurs de l'aube. Ses baisers avec Shizuru n'étaient alors pas encore teintés de ce sentiment d'urgence qui lui nouait le ventre en lui murmurant que ce pourrait bien être le dernier.

Tant de choses à côté desquelles elle était passée sans s'en rendre compte…

* * *

><p>- Tu n'y peux rien. Personne ne s'y attendait, déclara Takeda.<p>

Elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes quand il les avait rejointes, sabre au fourreau. Shizuru, abattue par un mal de crâne, restait allongée, ses doigts mêlés à ceux de Natsuki qui s'entretenait à voix basse avec le jeune homme.

- On a rien vu venir. Ajoute à ça qu'on est très loin d'être un pays militaire et tu comprends parfaitement qu'on est été écrasés de cette façon.

- Combien ? Cent mille soldats ?

- Cent cinquante mille environ. Ce qui ne fait pas grand-chose au final. Plus cinquante mille dans la marine et à peu près autant pour l'aviation.

- Autant dire rien du tout…

Takeda hocha la tête.

- Quand tu sais que la Russie nous en a envoyé près du double en première vague, il ne reste plus grand-chose.

- Mais on doit bien avoir des alliés, non ?

- Bien sûr. L'Amérique est derrière nous, ainsi que leurs ''colonies''.

- Colonies ?

- Oui, tu sais. Iran, Irak, Pakistan… Même si ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur.

- Ils ont quand même réussi à s'entendre au final…

- Pas vraiment. Disons plutôt que la menace est aussi grande que la récompense promise. Ils manient la carotte et le bâton à tour de rôle.

La voix rauque de Shizuru se fit entendre.

- Les bombes ?

- Les bombes… répéta Takeda d'un air grave. Tout le monde en a. Mais le premier qui appuiera sur le bouton passera pour un agresseur, passible de crime contre l'humanité. Tandis que pour les suivants, ce sera de la légitime défense. Même si le résultat sera le même. Ils attendent tous, la main au dessus de la commande.

- En attendant, c'est nous qui nous prenons tout ça dans la tête.

Les doigts de Shizuru se serrèrent sur les siens. Natsuki baissa les yeux vers elle, s'attardant sur la cicatrice à sa tempe. Elle y glissa un doigt léger. Bien consciente que Shizuru avait réellement frôlé la mort à cause de ça.

- Mais le pire dans cette guerre, est qu'ils s'en prennent ouvertement aux civils. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il y avait des débordements, mais c'était tout d'abord une affaire de militaires. Maintenant, ils bombardent allègrement villes et villages. Même en pleine campagne, c'est moins intense mais personne n'est vraiment épargné. L'infanterie tire dans le tas. Femmes, enfants, vieillards, ils y passent tous.

- Ca ressemble plutôt à une campagne d'extermination.

Takeda hocha la tête.

- C'est tout à fait ça. C'est une drôle de guerre en tous cas. Ils ne font pas de prisonniers, les civils sont livrés à eux-mêmes faute de travail pour soutenir l'effort de guerre, le ravitaillement est erratique… C'est une merde sans nom. Ils ont détruit les usines, la plupart des gares et aéroports. Il en reste quelques unes bien sûr, rajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux ronds de Natsuki. Mais même si on arrive à se sortir de ça, il faudra des années pour que le Japon se relève.

Natsuki le regarda jouer un instant avec le tsuba de son sabre. Signe qu'il était nerveux.

- Et nous ? articula péniblement Shizuru. Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

Takeda poussa un soupir.

- Mes supérieurs m'ont fait tout un sermon pour vous avoir amenées ici. Je pense qu'il va vous envoyer loin de la cité, par le premier train.

Il se leva après ces mots.

- Vous feriez bien de vous préparer. Ca ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux heures.

Il fit demi-tour, le katana à la main et alla rejoindre un groupe de soldats.

* * *

><p>Natsuki passait d'un baraquement à l'autre, curieuse de voir si elle pouvait glaner quelques informations ou quelques objets de première nécessité tels que le savon ou même un petit peu de nourriture. Elle du se résoudre à ne rien obtenir quand elle se rendit compte que tout était farouchement gardé et mis sous clé. Même les soldats n'y avaient qu'un accès limité au strict minimum.<p>

Elle soupira en se résignant et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Shizuru quand une voix la héla.

- Hey ! Natsuki !

Elle tourna la tête vers la personne concernée, vers l'entrée du hangar. A contre-jour, une silhouette se dessinait difficilement, retenue par un militaire. Natsuki plissa les yeux, n'osant pas trop croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'avança jusqu'à distinguer la carapace de cuir et de clous rouillés sur le bras gauche de Setsuna.

Elle la rejoignit en quelques foulées, surprise mais heureuse de retrouver un visage familier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On te croyait morte ! lui lança Setsuna quand elles furent assez proches pour s'entendre sans crier.

- Ils nous ont récupérées hier, dans l'après midi. Et toi alors ? Et les autres ?

- Hola tout doux ! Calme-toi.

Setsuna inspira un grand coup.

- Les autres ne sont pas loin. On a été chassés du parking, certains ont cramés dans l'incendie, d'autres ont décidé de tenter leur chance ailleurs. Personnellement, je suis venue fouiner un peu. Voir si des militaires n'auraient pas pitié d'une pauvre fille infirme.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil après sa dernière phrase. Natsuki eut un sourire. Quelque part, Setsuna lui faisait presque penser à Nao et son opportunisme. Surtout lorsque la jeune femme en face d'elle se mit à houspiller le militaire chargé de la surveillance de l'entrée en le traitant de monstre sans-cœur et sans morale. Peut-être qu'elle en faisait un peu trop d'ailleurs. Natsuki doutait énormément du sens de l'humour de l'armée japonaise.

Puis, Setsuna se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Et ta belle ? Elle est dans le coin ?

La brune eut un moment de flottement. Ca ne collait pas. Cette conversation ressemblait à celle de deux copines qui se croisent dans la rue par hasard. Dans l'atmosphère ambiante, elle semblait totalement déphasée. Mais elle répondit tout de même, un peu perturbée.

- Elle dort un peu plus loin. Les migraines la fatiguent beaucoup.

- Hm….

Elle vit Setsuna porter sa main droite à son menton.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ''hm'' ?

- Les migraines de Shizuru inquiétaient déjà le médecin. Il disait que si ça ne s'était pas calmé d'ici quelques semaines, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

- Shizuru a… un problème ?

Setsuna éclata d'un rire nerveux et, Natsuki le devina, un peu forcé.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Son mal de crâne doit provenir de la fatigue. J'imagine que les derniers jours n'ont pas du être faciles.

- Ils ne l'ont été pour personne, répliqua Natsuki.

- C'est vrai, mais on y peut rien. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, ils ne vont pas vous garder indéfiniment.

Elle pointa l'intérieur d'un geste désinvolte du pouce.

- Kuro serait plus que ravi de vous revoir toutes les deux, continua la jeune femme.

- Kuro est toujours en vie ?

- Ouais. Un peu amoché, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, mais bel et bien vivant. Comme dit Mirai ''la vermine est la plus dure à crever''.

Mirai était aussi en vie. Setsuna n'en aurait pas parlé au présent sinon. Bizarrement, même si le second ne les appréciait pas, Shizuru et elle, Natsuki en éprouva un certain soulagement. Mirai et ses râlements incessants après tout et n'importe quoi, son sens des responsabilités affûté malgré tout et sa mauvaise humeur étaient devenus des constantes inébranlables durant sa vie au milieu de la meute.

Natsuki passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et Isamu ? demanda-t-elle en redoutant un peu la réponse.

- Il va bien. Sa mère n'a pas eu cette chance. Depuis, il me suit partout, c'est d'ailleurs bizarre qu'il ne soit pas venu me rejoindre. Faut pas croire. Il se croit grand et fort, mais c'est un gamin perdu.

- J'imagine...

- Vous venez alors ?

- Je vais voir ça avec Shizuru. Reste dans le coin et je te préviens.

Setsuna hocha la tête et s'en alla après une énième demande au militaire posté près d'elles.

Natsuki alla réveiller Shizuru. Elle lui raconta rapidement leur conversation.

- Alors ? On les rejoint ?

Sa compagne hocha la tête.

- On devrait prévenir Takeda, déclara-t-elle.

Elles le trouvèrent rapidement, vu qu'il avait reçu pour consigne de les surveiller. Natsuki expliqua à nouveau la situation.

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. J'irai prévenir mes supérieurs. Ne vous en faites pas, fit-il.

Elles le remercièrent encore une fois.

- J'espère que ce sont de bonnes personnes. Ne vous embarquez pas dans la même histoire que Tate, ce serait du gâchis.

- Tate ?! s'exclama Natsuki. Il est encore en vie ?

Takeda hocha la tête, un peu tristement.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu en tous cas. Il parlait d'entrer dans la résistance.

- Il va se faire tuer.

- Il l'est sûrement en ce moment. Mais si tu l'avais vu comme moi je l'ai vu, tu aurais su que rien ne l'aurait dissuadé.

- C'était pour venger Mai, déclara gravement Shizuru.

- Pour Mai. Et pour l'enfant qu'ils attendaient.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elles rejoignirent le petit groupe de survivants de la meute, Natsuki pensait encore aux mots de Takeda. Mai attendait un enfant. Elle n'en savait rien alors à ce moment. Son amie le lui aurait sûrement appris plus tard, lors d'une de ces réunions karaoké qui lui tenaient à cœur. Mais le temps lui avait manqué.<p>

Et cet enfant, ce petit d'homme qui n'avait même pas vu le jour une seule seconde, avait-il eu le temps de faire entendre son cri de nouveau-né dans cette apocalypse ? Avant qu'une bombe ne le fauche ou qu'un fauve le dévore ? Elle se demanda lequel avait eu le plus de chance. Mai, qui avait vécu 21 ans remplis de joie de vivre et avait été brutalement arrachée à la vie ? Ou bien cet enfant, mort avant d'avoir su respirer ? Avant d'avoir vu la folie du monde.

La vie était moche quand même.

En les voyant, Kuro les serra toutes les deux dans ses bras immenses contre son torse. Il lui manquait un œil, son orbite vide était cachée par un simple morceau de tissu noué en bandeau. Mirai leur accorda à peine un regard avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Isamu les salua solennellement avant que Shizuru ne l'entraîne dans une éteinte quasi-maternelle. Les quatre autres personnes leur adressèrent des signes de bienvenue, heureux de revoir des personnes de confiance.

Natsuki sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir. Elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place parmi eux.

Quelque part, la vie n'était pas si mal que ça.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut le monde ! Un chapitre zen, un peu ''tranches de vie'', dans la mesure où on a encore une vie dans une situation pareille -_-' **

**Petite remarque au passage, si vous aimez ce genre d'histoire, je vous conseille "Ravage" de René Barjavel, ou ce qui se passe quand l'homme oublie qu'il est homme. Même délire de pseudo fin du monde, dont certains passages de cette fic sont directement "volés". Si si, n'ayons pas peur des mots.**

**En parlant de ne pas avoir peur, je ne mords jamais plus fort que jusqu'à l'os, et si vous laissez une review, je ne vous envisagerais peut-être pas au dîner. On a le droit d'être un fauve bien élevé. Non mais oh !**

* * *

><p>- On va se tirer d'ici, déclara Kuro.<p>

- Pour aller où ? répliqua Isamu.

Son chef ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent qui râla pour la forme.

- T'es jamais sorti de ta cité je parie. Y'a tout un monde autour. Tu devrais essayer.

- J'avais aucune raison de partir !

- Ce n'est plus le cas.

Il sortit une carte abîmée d'une des poches de sa veste et l'étala au sol. Natsuki se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Isamu pour regarder. A sa gauche, Kumiko, une femme qui devait taquiner les soixante ans faisait de même par-dessus l'épaule de Mirai. En plus de Kumiko, trois autres personnes de la meute étaient encore en vie et à leurs côtés. Trois hommes. Shinichi et Baku qui avaient été deux sentinelles, ainsi que Maheda que Natsuki avait parfois accompagné lors de raids. Tous trois étaient solides, on pouvait compter sur eux. Et sur les armes qu'ils arboraient à la ceinture, ou dans le dos. Hachettes pour Shinichi, batte de base-ball garnie de pointes pour Baku et couteaux de lancer et magnum pour Maheda.

Kumiko pour sa part, ne maniait pas d'arme précise. Elle officiait comme guérisseuse avant son arrivée dans la meute, et son âge avancé ne l'aidait pas dans les travaux de force. C'était une femme honnête et travailleuse, pas une combattante.

Plus loin, Shizuru et Setsuna qui discutaient ensembles des évènements passés durant leur séparation, approchèrent pour jeter un œil à la carte dépliée.

Kuro posa son doigt sur le croisement de deux routes.

- Nous sommes ici, commenta-t-il. Je pense que nous devrions passer par là pour avoir une chance de se tirer.

- Pourquoi là et pas ailleurs ? fit Baku.

- Il n'y a rien qui pourrait intéresser qui que ce soit. Ce sont d'anciens lotissements qui ont du être pillés depuis longtemps. Et les quelques rares gangs qui auraient pu nous emmerder ont été démolis depuis des semaines, soit d'eux-mêmes, soit bouffés par les fauves.

Natsuki frissonna à l'évocation des cannibales qui rôdaient dans les rues. Ils seraient leur principal problème jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la ville. Elle espérait sincèrement ne plus en croiser.

Kuro leva les yeux.

- Si on avance bien, on devrait être sortis de ce merdier dans trois jours, trois et demi grand maximum. On bougera la nuit et on dormira le jour, avec des tours de garde. On est assez nombreux, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Des objections ?

Le silence lui répondit.

* * *

><p>hizuru veillait aux côtés de Kumiko et Baku. Elle était pressée de partir de cette cité fantôme. Où les seuls êtres encore en vie étaient redevenus des bêtes avides de chair et de sang. Elle songea un instant qu'ils finiraient sans doute par s'entre-dévorer. Dans la journée, Natsuki avait fait le parallèle avec les hordes de zombies de ses jeux vidéos.<p>

La différence, c'était que dans les jeux vidéos, on pouvait recommencer. Les blessures se guérissaient en un clin d'œil avec un simple pack de premiers secours et les munitions étaient courantes. En réalité, elles n'avaient qu'une seule vie. Et les blessures mettaient énormément plus de temps à cicatriser. Les marques restaient.

Elle soupira. Sa compagne avait beau faire preuve d'un incroyable instinct protecteur depuis quelques temps, ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle était parfois très puérile.

Kumiko lui tendit une barre de céréales miraculeusement sauvée des flammes du parking. Shizuru l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Encore quelques heures avant de dormir. En attendant, elle guettait tout mouvement suspect. Elle voyait parfois des rats cavaler au milieu de la rue ou bien des corbeaux se percher sur les rares immeubles encore debout. Mais pas de personnes comme eux. Quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal, dans la mesure où chacun était une menace pour son prochain.

Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Natsuki ne dormait que d'un œil, la main posée sur son Beretta.

_Le premier qui la regarde de travers est un homme mort…_

* * *

><p>Ils parcouraient les ruines de la cité à un rythme régulier. Il fallait parfois porter Kumiko lorsque les gravats étaient trop nombreux ou le terrain trop accidenté. C'était souvent Setsuna qui s'en chargeait. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec de la misogynie. Les hommes devaient avoir les mains libres pour surveiller et protéger le drôle de groupe qu'ils formaient. Kuro avançait en tête, machette à la main. La vue d'une telle lame, tenue par un homme de la carrure de Kuro suffisait à dissuader n'importe quel agresseur potentiel. Suivi de Mirai et de son fusil à canon scié, les derniers y regarderaient à deux fois.<p>

Il leur fallut toute une nuit pour traverser ce qui avait été le centre ville et qui n'était maintenant que tas de cendres froides. Shizuru avait récupéré une barre de métal assez solide, et longue pour y ligaturer son couteau. Se fabriquant une lance de fortune, qu'elle pourrait mieux maîtriser que son poignard en cas d'attaque. Natsuki avait eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant effectuer quelques mouvements, se souvenant du festival des HiMEs et de la folie qui les avait toutes saisies.

L'image de Shizuru, naganita sur l'épaule était longtemps restée gravé dans sa mémoire. Cette impression de toute puissance qu'elle inspirait alors, comme ces prédateurs que l'on admire de loin, sans oublier qu'ils peuvent vous sauter à la gorge sans hésitation. Comme un serpent qui charme sa proie avant de l'étouffer.

Malgré ses états d'âme, elle devait reconnaître qu'il fallait être efficace si un problème survenait, et Shizuru était plus efficace à la lance qu'au couteau. Elle n'avait rien à dire et ne pouvait qu'approuver ce choix.

Quand ils parvinrent en banlieue, Natsuki eut l'impression de reconnaître les lieux. Les bâtiments étaient effondrés, les rues défoncées… mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation de déjà-vu. Elle s'éloigna du groupe, prétextant aller vérifier les environs.

Il n'y avait plus rien que du bitume brûlé. Et ce qui avait été une enseigne accrochée sur le bâtiment voisin. A présent au sol, elle put s'en approcher sans encombre. Elle passa la main sur la poussière et la cendre mêlées pour découvrir une partie de l'inscription dissimulée.

_Lindem Baum_.

Le restaurant où avait travaillé Mai.

Elle s'y faufila en silence sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle espérait y trouver.

Quelqu'un, des souvenirs, une partie de son adolescence… Ou plus simplement de la nourriture. Après tout, dans un restaurant, c'était la base.

Elle traversa la salle, passa devant le bar en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le comptoir abîmé et arriva aux cuisines. Là où l'attendait un squelette blanc. Assis contre un des fours à la vitre brisée, la tête penchée sur le côté, main gauche posée au niveau de l'abdomen, main droite à côté d'une longue épée. Une épée à la garde ornée d'un pendentif d'améthyste.

Natsuki déglutit. La même perle d'améthyste au cou du squelette. Les tailles correspondaient, l'épée était celle qu'elle avait vue à de nombreuses reprises, accrochée au mur de la demeure Kanzaki.

_Mikoto. C'est… Mikoto… _

Quelques instants plus tard, Shizuru la trouva qui versait des larmes silencieuses, agenouillée devant un squelette qui semblait lui rire au nez.

- Bon dieu… murmura-t-elle après avoir rapidement examiné les restes macabres.

- Tu crois… Tu crois qu'elle venait voir si Mai était ici ?

- Sûrement.

L'idée que Mikoto ait pu attendre Mai pendant des heures, voire des jours, sans savoir qu'elle était morte, lui retourna l'estomac. Elles restèrent un instant, rendant hommage à celle qui avait été une amie fidèle.

Elles rejoignirent les autres avec la tête basse et les yeux humides.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Isamu.

Shizuru secoua la tête dans sa direction.

- Presque rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

Et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse.

Mikoto disparue, c'était un peu de l'insouciance du monde qui s'en allait avec elle. Jusque là, il y avait eu un espoir qu'elle soit encore en vie. A l'abri avec son grand frère, dont le sort était toujours inconnu, en compagnie de Nao, sûrement bien planquée, ou même à errer sur les toits éventrés de la cité, avec les chats des villes.

Mais non. Mikoto ne faisait pas partie des ces possibilités là. Mikoto était morte. Et un peu du cœur de Natsuki et Shizuru avec elle.

* * *

><p>- Tu me files une taffe ? fit Setsuna en tendant la main vers Mirai.<p>

Cette dernière grogna un peu, pour la forme, et lui fit finalement passer sa cigarette. Shinichi lorgna le petit mégot incandescent, puis détourna la tête avec une grimace.

- C'est vrai que t'as arrêté, marmonna Setsuna en rendant sa clope à Mirai.

- Pas tout à fait. Mais comme on en trouve plus…

- C'est vrai ça ! Où est-ce que tu trouves tes cigarettes Mirai ?

- Secret, fillette, répondit la principale intéressée.

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière eux.

- C'est rien, déclara Mirai. C'est Kuro qui ronfle.

Setsuna pouffa.

- Ca va son œil ? demanda Shinichi.

- Celui qui lui reste ou l'autre ?

- Euh…

Mirai lâcha un filet de fumée.

- C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent poser des questions à la con sans s'en rendre compte…

- Son œil ! lança Setsuna.

- Moins fort, vous allez réveiller les autres. Et pour Kuro, Kumiko dit que ça guérit bien. Il devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- Tant mieux.

- J'aimerais savoir une chose moi aussi, continua le second. Il s'est passé quoi avec nos deux brouteuses la nuit dernière ? Elles sont revenues en larmes.

Setsuna eut un hoquet.

- Un problème ?

- Ca fait bizarre… J'aime pas ce mot.

- Quoi ? Brouteuses ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Tu préfères gouinasses ? Lesb' peut-être ?

Setsuna fit la grimace tandis que Shinichi restait impassible.

- Aucun en fait. On s'en fout. Ce sont Natsuki et Shizuru. Qu'est-ce que t'en as cirer qu'elles soient ensemble ou pas ?

- Ca se fait pas, c'est tout.

- C'est de penser des choses comme ça qui se fait pas. Ca te plairait qu'on t'appelle ''vieille peau'' sous le seul prétexte que t'es une des plus âgées du groupe ?

- Ca te poserait problème, l'infirme ?

L'infirme en question balança son bras valide en avant, cueillant Mirai au menton.

- Ca c'était bas, marmonna Setsuna en grinçant des dents.

Elle s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste quand Shinichi s'interposa.

- On va pas commencer à se chamailler bêtement. Surtout pour deux filles qui demandent rien d'autre que d'être laissées tranquilles.

- Mais je les laisse tranquille bordel ! C'est juste que c'est un amour à l'envers. J'y suis pour rien ! Franchement, Setsuna, tu te vois avec une autre gonzesse ?

Elle avait dit ces mots en désignant Shizuru et Natsuki, endormies plus loin, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Cette réponse laissa Mirai muette.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Pas du tout. Et si ça peut emmerder une chieuse comme toi, je n'hésiterais pas à le crier haut et fort sur tous les toits.

En voyant l'étincelle meurtrière dans l'œil de Mirai, Shinichi alla rapidement réveiller Kuro, le seul qui pouvait contenir les accès de rage de son second. Le chef de la petite meute qu'ils constituaient s'interposa au moment précis où les deux femmes allaient s'étrangler mutuellement. Il fallut de longues minutes avant de les calmer.

* * *

><p>Ils entamaient leur troisième et normalement dernière nuit dans la cité. Le jour devrait les trouver à la lisière de la banlieue. Natsuki et Isamu avançaient en tête, habitués à leurs rôles d'éclaireurs. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les bâtiments se faisaient plus rares. Paradoxalement, ils étaient en bien meilleur état que ceux du cœur de la cité. Comme si tout était normal. Excepté les rues vides et noires, sans éclairage.<p>

La banlieue dormait paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent des lueurs par des volets entrouverts. Curieux de connaître ce qui pouvait bien vivre en ces murs, ils s'approchèrent discrètement, lampes torches éteintes. Ils finirent par entendre des rires et des chants. Natsuki se crut projetée dans un rêve, une autre réalité. Qui avait encore le cœur à rire ?

Ils furent bientôt assez près pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil par les volets. Natsuki observa la première et en resta un instant abrutie.

Dans la demeure illuminée de dizaines de chandelles et de vieilles lampes à huile, des hommes et des femmes riaient à gorge déployée, buvaient dans des gobelets finement ornés. Sur le bout de table qu'elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil, il restait les reliefs d'un repas qui aurait pu lui suffire pour quatre jours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Isamu à côté d'elle.

Des gens, des uniformes, des belles femmes, une chevelure blonde renversée en arrière sur le dossier d'un canapé de velours, des lèvres rouges de vin sur une gorge blanche…

Natsuki recula vivement.

- Ce… C'est pas de ton âge, lança-t-elle.

- Quoi ? J'ai 16 ans maintenant ! Pousse-toi, je veux voir.

Il s'élança en avant, Natsuki réussit à le rattraper à bras le corps in-extremis. Ils luttèrent un instant. Avant qu'une voix rauque les rappelle à l'ordre.

- La demoiselle a raison petit. Ce qui se passe là dedans n'est pas de ton âge.

Ils sursautèrent et se mirent en garde. Beretta et poignard pointés sur le vieillard qui leur souriait de toutes ses dents manquantes. Il avait l'air d'un spectre vivant, torse nu et côtes saillantes. Une longue barbe tombait jusqu'à ses genoux.

- A quoi vous servirait de tuer un homme mort depuis longtemps ?

Natsuki se dit qu'il avait raison, elle baissa son arme, mais ne la rangea pas pour autant. Isamu resta tout aussi tendu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Natsuki.

Il s'appuya contre un long bâton, terminé par un couteau. Un peu comme l'arme de fortune de Shizuru.

- Je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme qui veille sur le dernier endroit où l'on peut trouver du bonheur en ce monde.

Les cris de plaisir de la femme blonde commencèrent à se faire entendre.

- Qui veille ?

- C'est ça.

Il effectua un mouvement ample de son bâton, vers les ténèbres de la nuit. Du mouvement se fit sentir. Les ombres se mouvaient, reculaient en gémissant.

- La chaleur et la lumière les attirent. Je suis la dernière chose qui les empêche de détruire ce lieu.

Et il partit d'un grand rire. Il s'esclaffa tant que Natsuki crut qu'il allait s'étouffer devant eux. Son rire se termina en quinte de toux monumentale. Une fois calmée, il frappa Isamu du bout de son bâton. Le jeune garçon avait voulu jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Pas de ton âge gamin. Et même si ça l'était, tu n'y aurais pas droit.

- Mais comment ça se fait qu'il y ait encore un endroit comme celui-là ? demanda Natsuki alors qu'Isamu se frottait douloureusement le crâne.

Le vieil homme lissa sa barbe avant de répondre.

- Ce sont les filles d'un pêcheur de perles qui vivent ici. Des gamines qu'il n'a sûrement jamais connues. Il leur envoie ses perles, qu'elles dépensent en nourriture et bonne compagnie.

- Elles se vendent ?

- C'est ce qu'elles ont trouvé pour survivre. Il faut dire que ça arrange aussi les militaires. Il n'y a plus qu'eux pour avoir les moyens.

Il fouetta à nouveau l'espace derrière lui, créant des remous d'agitations. Isamu leva son poignard alors que le vieillard ricanait doucement.

En s'éloignant, ils entendirent le ricanement du vieil homme dans le noir.

- T'avais pas 15 ans quand on s'est quitté ? fit Natsuki lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin pour apercevoir les lumières du groupe.

De un, pour briser ce silence pesant qui s'était réinstallé entre eux, et de deux, parce qu'elle était bel et bien persuadée qu'Isamu n'avait que 15 ans.

- J'ai eu 16 ans il y a huit jours.

- Quel jour ?

- 29 septembre.

_Déjà…_

Le temps filait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- L'anniversaire de Shizuru, c'est quand ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- 19 décembre, répondit Natsuki du tac au tac.

Elle fit encore quelques pas avant de stopper net.

- Attends… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, d'un coup ?

Décidément, quand elle pensait qu'Isamu était bien trop attaché à Shizuru, elle ne se trompait qu'à moitié. Deux secondes ! Ce blanc-bec ne cherchait quand même pas à lui voler sa petite amie ?!

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta à son tour et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- C'est toujours plus sympa de fêter un anniversaire.

- Et le mien alors ? Tu t'en fous ?

Ok… Elle ne portait peut-être pas Isamu à bout de bras dans son estime et c'était sûrement réciproque, mais tout de même. Il reprit sa marche, les mains dans les poches.

- T'es née le 15 août. Pas la peine d'être jalouse comme ça.

Et voilà. Quelle idiote elle faisait.

Shizuru en rigola un moment durant leur tour de garde.

- Vraiment ? Natsuki est jalouse ? Que devrais-je dire alors ? Toutes ces séances d'entraînement au corps à corps avec Setsuna dans le parking… Il y a des fois où je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser.

- Oui, bon ! Ca suffit maintenant.

- Vous êtes priées de ne pas m'associer à vos histoires étranges, déclara Setsuna près d'elles.

Elles se turent.

Et puis, au bout d'un instant, Natsuki sentit des doigts se mêler aux siens. Assise à côté d'elle, Shizuru posa ses lèvres près de l'oreille de la brune et murmura, de sorte à ce qu'elle seule l'entende.

- Blague à part. S'il y a bien une chose qui me manque, ce sont nos corps à corps. A nous.

Il était vrai que depuis qu'elles avaient retrouvé Kuro et les autres, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu de moment à elles. Mais jamais Natsuki n'aurait pensé que ces mots, déposés sensuellement au creux de son oreille, lui feraient un tel effet. Elle eut soudainement envie d'envoyer balader les autres, de saisir Shizuru par les hanches et de lui faire l'amour. Là, maintenant, de suite.

Ce fut Setsuna qui brisa ses pensées.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'es toute rouge !

La brune détourna les yeux, pour tomber sur le regard taquin de son amante.

_Allez, courage. On se tire bientôt d'ici. Plus qu'un jour ou deux à attendre._

Shizuru lui décocha un sourire enjôleur tout en resserrant ses doigts sur les siens.

_Tu ne paies rien pour attendre._


	11. Chapter 11

**Tout d'abord, une bonne année à tous. Je vais pas vous faire le speech habituel sur la santé, le travail et tout le blabla, vous en mangerez assez à la rentrée. On va dire que je vous fais un gros bisou à tous.**

**Et un grand merci à DestroyBeauty, Lessy-enne, Yoruichii et... et que vois-je ? Miyaki que je pensais disparue de la surface de la terre depuis tout ce temps est là aussi ! M'enfin bref, vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes et autres ninjas invisibles du site. Je sais que vous êtes là, on a des statistiques x)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**(Attention : Présence de boyaux étalés. Bon appétit !)**

* * *

><p>Le coucher du soleil les trouva à l'extérieur de la ville.<p>

- C'est aussi moche que la cité, commenta Isamu.

- Peut-être, mais c'est plus sûr.

Le paysage était tout aussi désolé que ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Sans les buildings. Ce qui avait été des routes à 4 ou 6 voies n'étaient plus que des montagnes de bitume défoncé par les nombreux bombardements aériens. Des centaines de voitures abandonnées s'entassaient en cadavres de tôles et de métal.

Ce n'était qu'une vaste plaine de déchets brûlés et de cendres qu'ils foulaient du pied.

- Plus de fauves, plus de soldats… marmonna Maheda.

- Méfie-toi. C'est pas parce qu'on les voit pas qu'ils sont pas forcément dans le coin, répliqua Mirai d'un ton défaitiste.

- On s'en fout ! On est sortis ! Et entiers en plus ! lança Setsuna en levant le bras au ciel.

- La petite a raison. On va marcher cette nuit, et on tombera bien sur un peu de verdure. Ca fera de mal à personne, termina Kuro avec un sourire plein de dents blanches.

Un de ceux qui intriguaient Natsuki. Comment un homme à la peau aussi foncée pouvait avoir des dents aussi blanches que ça ? Mais là, ce n'était pas le sourire de Kuro qu'elle observait. Plutôt celui de Shizuru qui admirait le coucher de soleil sur cette plaine de cendres, les yeux brillants.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je me dis que peut-être, là-bas, on n'aura pas à craindre les bombes.

Elle avait dit ça en portant les doigts à sa tempe, là où luisait la petite cicatrice argentée.

- Et qu'on pourra construire quelque chose, au lieu de fuir constamment.

Elles se sourirent.

* * *

><p>Marcher dans la cendre était un exercice difficile. Ils glissaient et trébuchaient souvent. Difficultés accrues pour Setsuna et Natsuki qui se relayaient afin de porter Kumiko. Impossible de suivre les restes de route très longtemps non plus, les chevilles se tordaient dans les crevasses et les fissures. Ils se résignèrent à avancer à une allure désespérément lente.<p>

Vint alors un autre problème : la soif.

Kuro avait pensé trouver de l'eau en chemin, mais à leur allure, sans cours d'eau à l'horizon, ils devaient se résigner à attendre la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse. La cendre s'infiltrait par leurs lèvres entrouvertes et formait une pâte qu'ils devaient régulièrement cracher pour ne pas s'étouffer.

En plus de ça, pour rajouter à leur moral déjà bas, le ciel restait gris, annonciateur de pluie sans vouloir la délivrer.

Le dos courbé, ils marchèrent longtemps.

Setsuna portait Kumiko, soulageant Natsuki qui profitait de sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée. Elle en profitant pour se placer à hauteur de Shizuru.

- Tu savais que l'anniversaire d'Isamu était passé ?

- Oui. Il me l'a dit hier. Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui trouver quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir…

- Hm… Maheda m'a vaguement parlé d'une passion pour les insectes. Mais de là à pouvoir en faire quelque chose…

Natsuki considéra la chose. Passionné par les insectes… Pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle était dans le même état dès qu'on parlait moto. Si quelqu'un avait un mot à dire, ce n'était sûrement pas elle.

- Une chasse aux petites bêtes dans un moment de calme, ça te dit ?

Shizuru eut un sourire que Natsuki ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Il est vrai que voir Natsuki chercher des insectes à quatre pattes dans la boue pourrait être amusant.

- Tu es irrécupérable…

- Je sais.

Natsuki l'attira à elle.

- Embrasse-moi plutôt, lui fit-elle.

C'était sans appel. Shizuru y répondit tout de même.

* * *

><p>- C'est drôle de voir qu'entre la cendre ou l'huile de vidange sur les mains, il n'y a pas de différence, marmonna Shizuru en avisant les paumes de Natsuki.<p>

Cette dernière stoppa brusquement en regardant ses mains, avant de les essuyer sur son pantalon.

- Un peu plus ou un peu moins…

- De l'huile de vidange ? demanda Setsuna d'un air intéressé.

- Oui. Je travaillais dans un garage avant.

La brune songea avec nostalgie à Yamada. Ce dernier avait accepté de la recommander comme apprentie dans un garage tenu par un de ses cousins. Elle avait été acceptée avec suspicion. Mais comme c'était Yamada qui l'envoyait, c'était qu'elle devait bien valoir quelque chose.

- Et toi Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant ? demanda Setsuna en remontant Kumiko sur son dos.

- J'étais en fac de psychologie.

- Tu voulais faire psy ?

- Criminologue.

Natsuki retint un commentaire. Quand Shizuru lui avait parlé de ses projets d'avenir, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi choisir une telle filière et un tel débouché.

_Pour mieux se comprendre elle-même. Elle me l'avait dit avec des yeux brillants d'angoisse. Elle a peur d'elle-même. De ce serpent tapi dans sa poitrine et qui l'a poussée à tuer._

- Un criminel à coincer ? demanda Setsuna.

L'intention n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle s'engageait sur un terrain glissant. Natsuki tenta de rattraper la situation.

- Et toi ? fit-elle à Setsuna.

- Moi ? Je serai surement en train de cogner dans un sac de frappe en imaginant la tête de Tokage.

- C'est comme ça que tu traitais ton fiancé ?

- Il tournait trop facilement la tête quand des filles passaient à côté… répliqua la jeune femme.

Au ton de sa voix, elle avait fait son deuil. Tokage ne semblait plus être la victime

- Et vous Kumiko ? lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant tout ça ?

La vieille femme grommela qu'elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans une usine de triage. Et qu'elle goûtait au repos bien mérité de la retraite quand les premières bombes étaient tombées.

- Pas de chance, marmonna Setsuna.

Elle leva la tête, les yeux brillants.

- Isamu serait sûrement en train de disséquer des grenouilles en cours de science, lança-t-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que le jeune garçon qui marchait en avant du groupe l'entende.

Il tourna la tête et répondit par une grimace.

- Des grenouilles ?

- Il m'a raconté que la seule fois où il avait fallut disséquer une grenouille, il avait refusé. Et que pour répondre à son professeur, il a voulu sauver la pauvre bestiole en la faisant passer par la fenêtre de la classe. Il avait simplement oublié qu'il se trouvait au cinquième étage.

Shizuru eut un ricanement.

- Sadique, lui fit Natsuki.

- Voyons, ne le prends pas comme ça. Ca me rappelle quelqu'un au collège…

Elle termina sa phrase avec un sourire taquin.

- Nooon ? Toi aussi ? demanda Setsuna à l'encontre d'une Natsuki rougissante.

- Eh bien, pas vraiment, répondit Shizuru. Elle a préféré s'enfuir avec la grenouille dans le bocal. Elle m'a raconté que la course avait tellement secoué la pauvre bête que lorsqu'elle l'a relâchée, elle n'arrivait plus à marcher droit.

- Ah ah ah ! J'aurais voulu voir ça !

- Ca suffit ! La grenouille s'en est sorti, c'est le principal.

- Mais oui, bien sûr.

Setsuna eut un ricanement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kuro.

- Il m'a dit que dans son pays, il travaillait la terre et que c'était pour ça que sa peau était aussi noire. Le soleil l'aurait trop cuit.

- Et toi, c'est ton cerveau qui a cramé, fit Mirai en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Sa peau est comme ça de naissance.

- Tu manques cruellement d'imagination, tu le sais ça ?

- Désolée, y'avait plus de place pour l'imagination dans le bordel qu'était ma vie.

Natsuki songea à l'histoire de Mirai. A son fils, handicapé. Peut-être mort. Peut-être pas. Est-ce que Mirai elle-même le savait ? Valait-il mieux douter ou faire face à l'implacable réalité ? Elle songea que si elle était dans le même cas avec Shizuru, elle deviendrait tout bonnement folle.

- Si peu de place que ça ? demanda calmement Shizuru.

- Petite, j'accumulais les emplois parce que l'entreprise d'import-export pour laquelle je bossais n'a pas voulu me reprendre après la naissance de mon gamin. Pour payer la bouffe, pour payer l'école, l'appart, le mien et le sien, puis pour payer les cadeaux qu'il offrait à sa petite copine, puis pour l'hôpital, les médocs… Et le plus important…

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste trouée. Elle en tira une avec les dents et continua, cigarette et sourire au coin des lèvres :

-… les clopes.

Elle alluma sa cigarette et tira dessus. Elle souffla un rond de fumée.

- Alors non, l'imagination, j'ai eu ça jusqu'à mes cinq ans. Plus rien depuis.

- Pas de parents pour aider ?

- Crevés dans un braquage qui a mal tourné. Le type était un débutant, un nerveux il paraît. Un mouvement brusque et il a tiré dans le tas. J'étais en vacances à la campagne avec mon cousin quand c'est arrivé. J'avais cinq ans.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Mirai souffla une autre série de ronds de fumée.

- Tirez pas ces gueules. J'ai jamais dit que l'imagination servait à rien non plus.

Elle pointa un doigt vers l'horizon.

- Regardez. Vous voyez quoi ?

Shizuru, Natsuki et Setsuna plissèrent les yeux pour remarquer ce que Mirai pouvait bien leur montrer comme ça. A part du bitume défoncé et de la cendre, il n'y avait rien.

- Rien du tout… déclara Setsuna.

Mirai lâcha un rond de fumée.

- Et c'est moi qui ai aucune imagination… marmonna-t-elle avant de rejoindre Kuro à l'avant du groupe.

* * *

><p>Ce fut la première goutte d'eau qui réveilla Natsuki. Elle ne savait pas s'il devait faire jour ou nuit, le ciel était d'un gris foncé presque noir. Orageux. Elle ouvrit un œil, songea à un rêve trop beau pour être vrai. Comme aucune autre goutte ne tombait et que les sentinelles ne réagissaient pas elle ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.<p>

C'est alors qu'un éclair zébra le ciel, et comme répondant à ce signal, l'averse s'abattit. Violente et sans pitié. Comme si elle voulait traverser ces corps humains présents au milieu de la plaine qui avait été un échangeur d'autoroutes.

Et ces corps dansaient à présent, ravis de cette pluie salvatrice. Ils la recueillaient dans les paumes de leurs mains, buvaient, levaient la tête, bouche ouverte. Isamu et Setsuna, joueurs, roulaient dans la cendre humide, se grimaient en se dessinant des peintures de guerre sur les joues. Kumiko restait assise, le visage paisiblement offert à l'eau du ciel. Mirai bougonnait en buvant, râlant parce que l'eau était chaude. Les hommes se mettaient torse nu pour que la pluie rince leurs corps fatigués.

Natsuki regardait ses camarades, heureux de cet orage qui les aurait fait courir en tous sens pour trouver un abri autrefois. Shizuru s'était dénudée elle aussi, ne gardant que ses sous vêtements, et frictionnait sa peau qui semblait fumer de toute la chaleur et la sécheresse emmagasinées jusque là. Natsuki fit de même, se disant qu'ils n'étaient plus à ça près dorénavant.

La pluie tomba si fort que de petits ruisselets se formaient à leurs pieds, courant eux-mêmes pour se rassembler en ruisseaux de plus en plus larges. Après les incendies de la cité, venaient les torrents des cieux.

Ils purent bientôt avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles à certains endroits.

Après avoir bu à s'en éclater l'estomac, ils reprirent la marche. Dormir sous la pluie et dans la boue de cendre ne disait rien à personne. Ils s'étaient rhabillés, savouraient le contact humide sur leur peau qui retrouvait une couleur claire.

Les peintures de guerre de Setsuna et Isamu s'étaient effacées au fur et à mesure après qu'ils les aient étalées sur tout leur visage. Voir Setsuna couverte de cendres jusqu'au front avait quelque chose de cocasse. Kuro avait voulu essayé lui aussi. Mais sur sa peau foncée, la cendre ne se voyait pas. Il était retourné en tête de cortège, l'air faussement déçu tandis que Baku ricanait bêtement.

Ce fut Shinichi qui réclama une pause.

La pluie s'était calmée, la cendre était moins épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Le sol se raffermissait petit à petit. Kumiko fit signe à Natsuki de la poser au sol. Cette dernière s'exécuta avant de faire jouer ses épaules endolories.

- Je la porterais ensuite, lui fit Setsuna en allant s'assoir près de la vieille femme.

La brune la remercia d'un signe de tête et rejoignit Shizuru.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-elle en la voyant se tenir la tempe.

L'intéressée leva un regard brouillé par des larmes qui ne sortaient pas.

- J'ai mal au crâne. Vraiment…

- Je vois ça. Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger un moment.

Shizuru hocha la tête, avant de s'appuyer contre la brune qui l'enserra. Au bout d'un moment, Isamu se posta devant elles.

- Ca vous dit d'aller faire un tour ?

Shizuru lui lança un regard désolé, montrant par là qu'elle n'était pas en état d'accompagner le jeune garçon.

- Tu ne peux pas demander à Baku ou Maheda ?

Isamu fit la moue, considéra les deux jeunes femmes, puis les grands hommes plus loin. Il jeta un dernier regard implorant à Shizuru qui secoua la tête en lui demandant de l'excuser, et parti finalement en direction des deux sentinelles.

Elles le virent passer, accompagné de Maheda.

- Il avait l'air déçu.

- Il s'en remettra.

Shizuru ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact plus chaud de sa partenaire. Sa migraine se calmait petit à petit. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la main de Natsuki sur son front.

- Ca te fait du bien ?

- Oui.

Elle la laissa là alors. Elles goûtèrent à la quiétude d'une averse légère. Jamais le contact de l'eau ne leur avait semblé si agréable.

Natsuki ferma les yeux à son tour. Les mots de Mirai lui revinrent en mémoire. De l'imagination hein ? Dans tout ce gris, ça ne ferait sûrement pas de mal.

_De l'eau fraîche qui tombe du ciel sur un sol de poussière grise. De l'eau qui pénètrerait dans ce sol, le changerait en boue. Une eau qui abreuverait les plantes qui étaient jusque là cachées sous le bitume et la cendre. Des plantes qui viendraient à la surface, couvriraient tout. Et à la place du gris, il y aurait… il y aurait…du bleu, du vert, du jaune, du rouge…_

- Du mauve, fit Shizuru.

- Hein ?

- Tu penses à voix haute. Et je veux du mauve.

- Alors du mauve. On mettra plein de mauve.

- Tu ne peux pas choisir la couleur des fleurs, déclara Shizuru avec un sourire.

- On les repeindra. La Reine de cœur et Alice l'ont fait avant nous, on peut le faire.

- Tu rêves trop.

- T'as aucune imagination.

Shizuru ouvrit les yeux. Elles se sourirent.

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

- Alors je te montrerais.

Oui. Ils allaient marcher encore un moment. Un jour ou deux peut-être, avant de tomber sur un petit coin habité. Ils négocieraient de l'eau et de la nourriture, pourraient même réussir à se faire accepter et pourraient rester sur place. Moyennant service bien entendu. Ils se sortiraient de cette merde mondiale. Et ils commenceraient quelque chose. Une nouvelle vie peut-être ? Ce serait toujours mieux que d'avancer sans autre but que celui de survivre au jour le jour.

Natsuki s'apprêtait à imaginer à voix haute quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La terre vibra une fraction de seconde. Kuro et Shinichi furent les premiers à se redresser et à courir. Setsuna hissa Kumiko sur son dos et fit de même. Natsuki aida Shizuru à se relever et elles suivirent le mouvement.

Le bruit venait de l'endroit où Isamu et Maheda s'étaient dirigés. Un mauvais pressentiment aux tripes, Natsuki accéléra la cadence, courant aussi vite qu'il était possible sur un terrain de cendres humides. Une autre explosion se fit entendre, plus proche. Une gerbe sombre s'éleva du sol avant de retomber en gravats et pluie de cendre.

Encore une explosion, assez près cette fois pour qu'ils se jettent tous à terre dans un réflexe acquis au fil des mois.

_Les avions ? _

On avait du les repérer d'en haut. Et à présent, on les bombardait.

Mais il n'y avait nul son de moteur aérien. Aucun déchet de métal de tir d'obus. Ca ne venait pas d'en haut. Mais du sol lui-même.

Avant qu'ils aient pu se relever, la voix forte de Kuro lança :

- Que personne ne bouge pour le moment. Ce sont des mines. On ne sait pas où elles sont. Que personne ne bouge.

Natsuki avala difficilement sa salive. Etait-il possible que l'une de ces mines se trouve à une longueur de bras de son visage ? Elle avait entendu dire qu'une seule vibration pouvait déclencher une de ces petites bombes souterraines. Elle ne tenait pas à vérifier ça personnellement.

Bizarrement, elle songea à tous les films de guerre qu'elle avait vu. Des navets pour la plupart, où les soldats étaient de véritables machines à tuer, ou bien le devenait à mesure que le film progressait. Des scènes où ils déterraient les mines à mains nues, coupaient un fil ou deux puis repartaient mitrailler du soldat ennemi à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Maintenant qu'elle était elle-même dans un tel bourbier, elle doutait de la véracité cinématographique.

Elle grimaça. Les explosions successives avaient réveillé le sifflement de son oreille droite. Elle savait que ça lui passerait, mais sur le coup, c'était atroce.

- Isamu ! Maheda ! ISAMU ! clama la voix de Kuro.

Un hurlement lui répondit. Qui déchira le silence. Le genre de cri poussé au bord de la mort. Le cri d'un adolescent.

- Isamu ! s'exclama Setsuna en se relevant, ignorant royalement l'ordre précédent de Kuro.

Natsuki vit le visage de Shizuru pâlir. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Isamu qui hurlait comme ça ?

- Setsuna ! Reviens. Si ça pète, tu seras déchiquetée !

Natsuki la vit partir en flèche en direction des cris, suivie par Kuro. Shizuru se redressa elle aussi et partit à son tour avant que Natsuki ait pu la retenir.

- Merde, jura-t-elle à l'instar de Mirai avant de suivre sa compagne au petit trot.

Elles glissèrent dans une dépression du terrain avant que la brune ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait du cratère formé par une des trois explosions. Plus loin, Setsuna se tenait accroupie près d'une forme gesticulante. Natsuki vit la silhouette de Kuro lui foncer dessus pour finalement passer à quelques centimètres de son épaule.

- Marchez dans nos pas, déclara-t-il au passage.

Elles obéirent. Les cris d'Isamu s'étaient calmés et Natsuki n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Dans tous les cas, elle réprima un haut-le-cœur en arrivant à hauteur de l'adolescent et de Setsuna. Shizuru ne se paya pas ce luxe et s'agenouilla près de la tête du garçon qui s'était déjà mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle lui présenta la manche épaisse de l'uniforme militaire.

- Mords. Mords fort.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et planta férocement les dents dans la manche abîmée du vêtement. Etrangement, son regard ne semblait pas douloureux mais effrayé. Une peur suffisante pour paralyser sur place. Isamu regardait, incrédule et choqué, sa jambe au-dessus du genou, là où le fémur ressortait de sa peau en un pieu blanc et rouge.

Kuro revint en courant, Kumiko dans ses bras, suivi de Baku et Shinichi.

- Où est Maheda ? demanda ce dernier.

Natsuki regarda aux alentours. Aucune trace de Maheda. Et Isamu pointa une forme du doigt, les larmes aux yeux.

Baku et Natsuki s'élancèrent pour rejoindre Maheda. Arrivée sur place, la brune s'accroupit pour vomir. Maheda était sous ses yeux. Et deux mètres plus loin… A droite, à gauche… Eparpillé. Vaguement relié par tripes et boyaux.

Elle sentit Baku la tirer en arrière.

- Viens. Ca sert à rien de rester là. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui.

- Po… Pour… personne… hoqueta-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche.

- Il reste Isamu.

La phrase fut ponctuée d'un cri de douleur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au groupe attroupé autour du jeune garçon. Kumiko mettait un garrot rudimentaire en place. Shizuru tenait la tête d'Isamu sur ses genoux, lui murmurait des encouragements avec Setsuna.

La pluie mêlait le sang à la cendre.

L'eau tombait sur cette plaine morne et grise, s'écrasait en millions de gouttelettes, semblait vouloir transpercer ces corps affalés. Et pour l'un d'eux, complètement détruit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola à tous ! **

**Un grand merci à Hikaru d'avoir eu le courage de commenter sans que la fic ne soit terminée. Et à vous tous qui me suivaient depuis le début ou depuis peu. DestroyBeauty qui me rappelle constamment que j'ai des fics en cours, Yoruichii et DameAjisai qui commentent avec autant d'entrain à chaque fois, Miyaki qui nous a rejoint en cours de route... Et tous les anonymes et les lecteurs fantômes.**

**On a droit aux introspections de Natsuki sur un évènement très moche. Et à une belle connerie de sa part. J'en dis pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Isamu ne criait plus, c'était déjà ça. Mais ses geignements étaient sûrement plus effrayants encore que de réels cris de souffrance. Kumiko avait réussi à réduire la fracture, mais le pansement de fortune dégoulinait d'un sang rouge et poisseux. Shizuru restait constamment près du jeune homme et Natsuki se gardait bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle savait pertinemment que l'attachement de sa compagne pour le garçon n'avait rien de romantique et tenait de la franche camaraderie. Une amitié comme en forge les épreuves qu'ils avaient tous traversées ensemble. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ferait certainement la même chose si c'était Setsuna ou bien Baku ou Kuro qui se trouvait mortellement blessé.<p>

Elle entendit Kuro chuchoter à Baku.

Il faut qu'on avance. On a pas le choix. On devrait tomber sur une trace de civilisation à un moment. Même si on ne trouve pas de quoi le soigner, il ne crèvera pas au milieu de nulle part.

- Et pour Maheda ?

Kuro secoua la tête.

- Pour lui, c'est fini. Il a été un compagnon formidable mais nous devons aller de l'avant. Si il aura un éloge funèbre, ce sera lorsque nous aurons le temps de prendre un peu de repos. Il l'aurait parfaitement compris.

Baku approuva.

Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Shinichi. Le pauvre homme avait l'air effondré. Il fixait constamment les restes de Maheda.

- Allez ! On y va, lança Kuro. Setsuna, tu portes Kumiko. Baku, tu t'occupes d'Isamu.

L'adolescent lâcha un cri quand Baku le hissa sur son dos large. Il fit quelque pas afin de s'habituer à son fardeau et laissa derrière lui une grande tâche de sang que la cendre absorbait déjà. Natsuki sentit le regard de Kuro peser dans son dos et y répondit d'un haussement interrogateur du sourcil. Il désigna Shinichi, toujours agenouillé, d'un geste de la tête.

« Occupe t'en » comprit-elle.

La brune s'approcha en silence de Shinichi. Il ne la vit pas, ne bougea pas plus quand elle s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il tourna quand même la tête dans sa direction quand elle posa une main sur son épaule tremblante. Elle vit qu'il était au-delà de tout. Elle ne savait pas quel genre de lien il entretenait avec Maheda, mais ce devait être quelque chose de fort. D'assez fort pour qu'une fois ce lien coupé, le choc le laisse sans voix, le souffle coupé. Complètement estomaqué.

Elle lui dit qu'il faut y aller, que les autres n'attendront pas. Et il se lève en silence pour la suivre en direction du groupe.

* * *

><p>Le silence de la marche n'était brisé que par le bruit de leurs pas. Isamu avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil, ou l'inconscience. Personne ne voulait le réveiller. Les yeux fermés, il ne semblait plus souffrir. Natsuki doutait sérieusement du fait qu'il respirait encore, mais Baku lui affirmait le contraire. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour manger et avalèrent quelques barres de céréales en marchant. Ca avait au moins l'avantage d'être nutritif et de ne pas prendre trop de place dans les poches.<p>

Isamu reprit conscience assez longtemps pour en mâchonner une lui aussi. Il était affreusement pâle. Il sombra dès la dernière bouchée avalée.

La nuit tomba. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une cuvette sûrement creusée par un tir d'obus. Kuro et Mirai prendraient la première garde. Kumiko resterait près d'Isamu. Setsuna parlait à Shinichi, de même que Baku. Mais ils ne semblaient pas parvenir à le faire réagir. Natsuki s'allongea un peu à l'écart après avoir vérifié que son Beretta était à portée de main et facile d'accès. Elle doutait fortement que Shizuru la rejoigne. Elle avait marché aux côtés de Baku et d'Isamu.

Aussi, elle fut surprise de la deviner s'allonger près d'elle.

- Tu ne veilles pas Isamu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Kumiko m'a envoyée balader. Elle dit qu'un seul malade lui suffit et que je ferais mieux de prendre d'abord soin de moi.

Même si elle était entièrement d'accord avec la vieille femme, Natsuki n'émit aucun commentaire. En ce moment, Shizuru s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour Isamu que pour elle-même. Lequel était le plus à plaindre ? Franchement, pour Natsuki, c'était Shizuru. Elle se doutait parfaitement que c'était loin d'être objectif, mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire autrement.

Elle vérifia à nouveau que le Beretta se trouvait à portée de main, se cala un peu plus contre Shizuru et entreprit de dormir un peu. Assez pour pouvoir tenir le coup le lendemain. Et le jour d'après encore…

* * *

><p>Elle fut réveillée par un mouvement contre sa hanche. Elle songea d'abord à un mouvement involontaire de Shizuru. Mais Shizuru n'aurait jamais attrapé son pistolet de cette manière aussi pressée. Natsuki se redressa tandis que l'arme lui était dérobée. Elle eut une exclamation étouffée en reconnaissant la silhouette de Shinichi. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, le Beretta à la main. Natsuki se leva, sur la défensive. Le doux Shinichi… Qu'allait-il faire de ce pistolet ?<p>

Natsuki lui posa directement la question. Autour d'eux, les autres commençaient à réagir eux aussi, réveillés par le mouvement et les bruits causés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il tourna la tête en direction de Mirai qui venait de l'interpeller. Natsuki eut le temps d'apercevoir l'éclair furtif de peur au fond des yeux bruns de l'homme en face d'elle. Ce dernier leva le Beretta devant lui, droit vers la brune qui ne saisissait plus rien à la situation. Shizuru s'interposa, décidée.

Mais Shinichi ne visait pas les jeunes femmes. Il continua le mouvement de son bras vers le haut, avant d'amener le canon de métal froid sous son menton. Le temps qu'ils comprennent et réagissent, il appuyait déjà sur la détente.

* * *

><p>Le ciel s'éclairait doucement. Excepté Isamu et Kumiko qui veillait sur le jeune garçon, les autres étaient debout autour du corps de Shinichi. Ils le contemplaient comme s'il avait s'agit d'un animal écrasé sur la route. De la pitié pour le compagnon qu'il avait pu être. De l'indifférence de voir un autre cadavre, encore une fois. Et l'horreur la plus simple du fait qu'un homme venait volontairement de s'ôter la vie.<p>

Natsuki n'osa pas récupérer son Beretta, il fallut que ce soit Kuro qui aille le retirer de la main du cadavre qui se raidissait déjà. Il l'essuya vaguement avec ce qui restait de son t-shirt et le remit lui-même dans le holster à la hanche de la jeune femme.

Shizuru sentit Natsuki trembler dans ses bras. Les nerfs lâchaient eux aussi, petit à petit. Ils étaient tous ébranlés, mais le fait que Shinichi se soit suicidé sous ses yeux, juste en face d'elle avec son arme avait du la secouer un peu plus que les autres. Si quelqu'un avait pu capter le dernier regard de Shinichi, c'était Natsuki. Shizuru la serra un peu plus fort. C'était imperceptible pour ceux qui ne se tenaient pas près d'elle. Mais ça avait le mérite d'être là, de la soutenir, même discrètement.

Shizuru savait pertinemment que Natsuki ne pleurerait pas maintenant. Il faudrait le temps que la réalisation fasse son chemin, qu'elle se retrouve seule ou en l'unique compagnie de Shizuru. Pour l'instant, la brune contemplait sa main posée sur sa hanche. Là où se trouvait le Beretta. Cette arme qui avait tué sans que ce soit elle qui appuie sur la gâchette. Cette arme qu'un homme avait retournée contre sa propre gorge.

Est-ce que si elle faisait pareil, la balle partirait aussi ? Sûrement. Ce pistolet qui l'avait sauvée tant de fois n'était qu'un morceau de métal froid sans sentiment ou conscience aucune. Et il pesait lourd contre sa hanche.

* * *

><p>L'humidité persistante commençait à leur porter sur les nerfs. Y marcher n'était pas un problème. Mais y vivre était une autre histoire. Voilà deux jours qu'ils avançaient comme des bêtes de somme. Isamu ne gémissait même plus, complètement avachi sur le dos de Baku, les bras ballants. Mirai rationnait ses cigarettes, préférant se priver un peu plutôt que de ne pas avoir de nicotine du tout et les autres faisaient les frais de son caractère qui loin d'être enjoué d'habitude, allait en exécrant. Setsuna portait Kumiko de plus en plus difficilement, son épaule la faisait souffrir à cause de l'humidité. Et Natsuki se retrouvait avec la vieille femme sur le dos plus souvent. Kuro la relayait parfois, quand elle était au bout de l'épuisement. Mais ces moments là étaient trop rares pour qu'elle puisse réellement récupérer.<p>

La nuit, elle avait l'image des restes de Maheda et de Shinichi en tête. Comme un film d'horreur qui repassait en boucle derrière ses paupières. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle s'y habituerait un jour, qu'elle oublierait, c'était loin d'être le cas pour le moment.

Elle se réveillait alors en sursaut, plusieurs fois dans la nuit, en pleurant et en crachant de la cendre qu'elle prenait pour un reste de chair humaine. Et Shizuru avait beau la consoler et essayer de la rassurer, rien n'y faisait. Natsuki lui avait demandé de garder le Beretta avec elle, mais Kuro avait refusé net. Chacun d'entre eux devait être en mesure de se défendre en cas de problème.

Alors Natsuki passait de longs moments à regarder l'arme de métal froid. Le soir, elle pointait le Beretta dans le vide, puis faisait mine de tirer. Comme pour savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait appuyer sur la gâchette avant que le coup ne parte réellement.

Shizuru la regardait faire de loin, inquiète.

La brune redécouvrait son pistolet avec prudence, comme s'il pouvait la mordre ou lui exploser entre les mains à tout instant. Le poids de la crosse dans sa paume, la longueur du canon, le chargeur à quinze balles… Elle le démontait, le remontait, vérifiait toutes les pièces…

Shinichi n'avait pas pu retourner l'arme contre lui, c'était sûrement le pistolet qui avait un défaut. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas trouver lequel.

Après une autre journée de marche ininterrompue, ils s'installaient, groupés, pour passer la nuit.

Elle n'avait pas le premier tour de garde. Ni le second.

Elle dormit pourtant peu.

La lune était assez haute et pleine pour qu'elle puisse voir clairement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tournait et retournait le Beretta. Le chargeur était posé près d'elle, au sol. Mais il restait une balle dans la chambre.

Une seule et unique balle.

Natsuki observa, attentive. Quelque chose clochait avec son arme. Sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle frissonna, le vent s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements par l'humidité qui les imbibait doucement mais sûrement. A force, elle les trouvait tellement poisseux par endroit, qu'elle y cherchait une hypothétique tâche de sang non repérée jusque là. Le sien, ou celui d'un autre.

Il n'y avait jamais rien.

Le sang… C'était dans sa tête. Derrière ses paupières. De même que ce qu'elle crachait en se réveillant en sursaut la nuit n'était que de la cendre et pas autre chose.

Mais le contact froid qu'elle surprenait parfois sous son menton était bel et bien celui du canon de son arme. Ce qu'elle faisait n'était que copie du geste de Shinichi.

Qu'avait-il ressenti à cet instant ? Sa main tremblait-elle ? Avait-il eu le temps de sentir le froid du métal sur sa peau ? Se voyait-il, quelques instants plus tard, la cervelle étalée sur le sol ?

A cette idée, elle se dépêcha de baisser son arme. L'idée de passer de vie à trépas en moins de deux secondes la révulsait. Elle avait déjà essayé. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Mais étrangement, sa mort précédente ne lui avait pas causé autant d'angoisses. Dans le feu de l'action, elle s'était sacrifiée en connaissance de cause.

A présent face à elle-même et en serrant l'arme qui pourrait lui ôter la vie dans son poing, elle tremblait et hésitait.

Se sentirait-elle mieux si elle appuyait sur la gâchette ? Son esprit songerait-il toujours à survivre ? Son corps aurait-il besoin de se battre et de supporter à nouveau ? La faim, la soif, la fatigue…

En songeant qu'elle ne sentirait plus tout ça, qu'elle ne subirait plus les assauts répétés de ses souvenirs, elle leva à nouveau l'arme vers son visage. De ce qu'elle avait vu avec Shinichi, ce serait court.

Il avait pourtant eut le temps d'avoir peur. Elle l'avait vu.

Et elle commençait elle aussi à sentir ses mains devenir moites.

Elle n'y arriverait pas. Quelque chose clochait.

Elle se redressa, alla rejoindre Shizuru qui dormait non loin de là et lui secoua l'épaule pour la réveiller.

- Natsuki ? demanda cette dernière d'un ton endormi.

- J'aurais… besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

* * *

><p>Ce furent les cris de Shizuru qui alertèrent les sentinelles et réveillèrent le reste du groupe. Ils trouvèrent les filles face à face, chacune une main posée sur la crosse du Beretta, lui-même pointé vers la tête de Natsuki.<p>

Setsuna fut la première à s'élancer en avant, avant d'être vivement repoussée par un coup d'épaule de Natsuki.

Shizuru lança, entre ses sanglots effrayés :

- Arrête ! Natsuki ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais !

Shizuru tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager de la poigne que la brune exerçait sur sa main et qu'elle guidait inexorablement vers la détente de l'arme à feu qu'elles semblaient se disputer.

- Fais-le Shizuru !

Elle voulait serrer, sentir le doigt de son aimée presser la détente. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit de sa main à elle. En périphérie de sa vision, elle voyait Mirai et Setsuna.

Shizuru tenait bon. Bientôt, Natsuki sentira ses phalanges se briser avant que la détente ait bougé d'un seul millimètre. Tête baissée, pied en avant, elle tenait le canon du Beretta pointé sur sa tête d'une main et serrait celle de Shizuru de l'autre.

Elles luttaient. L'une pour se défaire de cette étreinte mortelle, la seconde pour peut-être se donner la mort.

Jusqu'à ce que Shizuru cède et que son doigt presse la gâchette.

Face à son geste, elle se figea. Sa main put se défaire de celle de Natsuki et elle se laissa tomber à terre, effondrée.

Natsuki leva les yeux. Le déclic entendu n'avait pas apporté la balle attendue. Le Beretta dans sa main pesait toujours aussi lourd. Shizuru l'avait lâché.

Si la balle ne l'avait pas atteinte, le poing de Setsuna lui, ne la rata pas. Elle crut sentir sa mâchoire se fracasser tant le choc fut violent.

- Tes blagues de merde ! Tu peux te les garder !

Aucun doute possible sur un quelconque monde après la mort. La douleur irradiant sa bouche lui signifiait bien qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle regarda son pistolet. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné ? A quoi tenait le fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie ?

Là, sur la droite de l'arme, à l'endroit où les douilles sont éjectées avant de tomber à terre, la munition s'était bloquée.

_Enrayé… _

Mirai était partie, prétextant que ces conneries ne la regardaient pas et que ''si Natsuki voulait se faire sauter le caisson, c'était son problème''. Setsuna restait, aux aguets et à l'affût du moindre geste de la brune. Elle lui lança un regard assassin avant de désigner Shizuru d'un geste de la tête.

La tête dans les mains, cette dernière pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Setsuna s'en alla finalement.

Natsuki se jeta à terre, tendit ses doigts tremblants vers Shizuru. Elle ne s'attendit pas au claquement sec qui s'ensuivit.

- Ne me touche pas !

- 'Zuru…

L'intéressée avait levé la tête, la fusillait du regard en la transperçant de cette interrogation… Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais pu te tuer ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?!

Natsuki réalisait enfin la portée de son acte, lâche au possible. A vouloir savoir ce qui avait pu pousser Shinichi à un acte tel que le suicide, ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant fatidique où son doigt avait pressé la détente, elle avait réellement faillit se trouver dans le même état que lui. Et a avoir trop peur de le faire elle-même, elle l'avait demandé à Shizuru. Celle à qui elle avait fait la promesse de la protéger…

Elle se traita mentalement de tous les noms, furieuse envers sa propre personne.

Elles se scrutèrent du regard, silencieuses à présent que Shizuru avait regagné le contrôle de soi-même. Elle semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Natsuki et de l'étrangler, sans plus de cérémonie.

Natsuki tenta une seconde approche, sans plus de succès.

- Je… Je suis désolée. Vraiment… Je ne pensais pas que… ça irait si loin.

Aucune réaction du côté de Shizuru, aucune émotion visible dans ses yeux qui luisaient doucement d'un éclat carmin, comme remplis de haine.

- Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

La réponse la brisa.

- Non.

- Shizuru !

- Non Natsuki. Pas cette fois.

Elles passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi, agenouillées face à face à une longueur de bras. Sans réussir à s'atteindre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me voilà de retour, avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Dans lequel on voit que la situation est grave, mais pas désespérée.**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à toutes vos jolies reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir, mais beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas de compte sur le site et sont donc injoignables (snif...). **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Marche… Marcher. Un pied devant l'autre. Bon sang, tu sais le faire depuis tes dix-huit mois, pourquoi ça merde maintenant ?!<em>

Tête basse, ses pieds étaient l'unique chose qu'elle voyait. Etrangement, leur mouvement perpétuel l'avait intriguée. Et voilà Natsuki en train d'analyser toute sa mécanique humaine située sous le genou, Kumiko sur le dos.

Les yeux, elle n'osait plus les lever. De peur de voir apparaître la silhouette de Shizuru dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était pas bien dur, sa compagne marchait devant elle. A quelques mètres de distance. Comme tout le monde. A croire qu'ils la pensaient tous folle à lier.

Elle soupira. Garda le pas. L'unique compagnie de Kumiko qui lui lançait sans cesse d'accélérer commençait à lui peser. Au point qu'elle la menaça sérieusement de la laisser tomber là, de suite. Ce qui lui attira les regards assassins des autres membres du groupe, sans qu'ils n'arrêtent d'avancer pour autant.

En osant un regard en direction de Shizuru, elle vit que celle-ci discutait calmement avec Setsuna et Kuro. Elle était alors bien différente de cette nuit.

Natsuki y resongea, ses pas suivant ceux de ses camarades d'infortune. Elle repensa à la nuit qui s'était écoulée, durant laquelle elles s'étaient scrutées comme deux bêtes sauvages. Et si la brune avait senti le moindre muscle de son corps trembler, son vis-à-vis restait impassible. L'image du visage de Shizuru, droit et implacable, la cendre barbouillant ses joues striées de traces blanches de larmes… restait gravée en elle. Et rien d'autre.

Parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre pendant de longues heures. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, aucun geste n'avait été fait. Ce fut à peine si Shizuru cligna des paupières.

Il fallut l'ordre de Kuro lancé au groupe afin de se remettre en marche pour que Shizuru se redresse sans accorder un regard à Natsuki. Cette dernière avait mis un peu plus de temps avant de réagir. Toujours sous le choc du rejet de sa compagne.

Shizuru, qui avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis ses années de collège, venait brutalement de couper un des ponts qui les reliaient. Un de ceux qu'elles empruntaient régulièrement. La jeune femme qui marchait à présent à quelques mètres devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescente souriante qui veillait sur elle en silence. Discrète, mais bel et bien présente dans les moments de besoin.

Rien à voir non plus avec la femme qui avait partagé sa vie et son quotidien pendant près de deux ans. Elle repensa à l'installation de Shizuru dans son appartement, à la vitesse à laquelle cette dernière avait pris ses marques et apposé sa touche dans chaque pièce. Qu'il s'agisse d'un vase aux formes épurées agrémenté d'une fleur sur le meuble du salon ou bien de la fragrance légère de son parfum dans leur chambre.

- Tu es distraite, fit Kumiko dans son oreille.

- Non, je me souviens, répliqua Natsuki.

- Tu es encore trop jeune pour te souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

- C'est parce que j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses. Vous ne vous replongez jamais dans vos souvenirs ? demanda-t-elle en tournant en partie la tête vers l'arrière.

Sous ses pas, la couche de cendre se faisait moins épaisse. De temps à autre, un morceau de bitume apparaissait, couvert de poussière et de boue grise. Apparemment, ils suivaient ce qui avait été une route depuis un bout de temps déjà.

- Parfois. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout revoir. Et à mon âge, on oublie aussi.

- Nous avons tous vécu beaucoup de choses.

- Trop peut-être.

* * *

><p>Leur marche se termina devant ce qui leur semblait être un mirage en plein désert. C'était une petite ville, un grand village, une communauté qui se dressait là, à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les ruines qu'ils avaient croisé jusqu'ici. La cendre avait quasi disparu de la route sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs barrages constitués de sacs de sable empilés. A la lueur du soleil déclinant, Natsuki vit un reflet derrière l'un de ces barrages. Il s'agissait du canon d'un fusil, braqué sur eux. Elle en fit la remarque à voix haute.<p>

Kuro sembla hésiter une seconde sur la meilleure chose à faire. Fallait-il faire un détour et éviter cet endroit, ou bien fallait-il se résoudre à demander l'asile ? Sachant qu'ils étaient tous épuisés, affamés et qu'ils transportaient un blessé grave.

Le choix fut vite faire et ce qui restait du t-shirt de Kuro se retrouva rapidement attaché à la lance de Shizuru pour former un semblant d'étendard crasseux, symbole de venue en paix.

Ce furent Kuro et Mirai qui allèrent à la rencontre de ce canon de fusil menaçant. Aucun coup de feu ne se fit entendre. Un homme sortit de derrière une pile de sacs de sable et les rejoignit. Tout en restant à une distance respectable, plusieurs mots furent échangés.

Le chef et le second revinrent alors, étendard sur l'épaule.

- Ils nous accueillent, fit Kuro.

Un poids immense quitta leurs épaules à tous.

* * *

><p>- Bienvenue à Sagawa, déclara la femme, une certaine Daimon, qui les avait accompagnés depuis la route jusqu'aux premiers bâtiments. Nous sommes près de quatre cent à vivre ici depuis que l'armée s'est retirée de cet endroit après l'avoir pillé.<p>

- Ca fait longtemps ? demanda Setsuna en observant les alentours. Les maisons m'ont l'air plutôt propres et bien tenues pour un village mis à sac.

- Ca va faire près de neuf mois. Il y a eu beaucoup de travaux. Couplé aux cultures qui nous permettent de manger, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous ennuyer.

Elle les mena jusqu'à ce qui avait été un hôpital de campagne. L'enseigne, bien qu'à moitié détachée et défraîchie, en témoignait encore. Il y avait là quelques infirmières. Isamu fut déposé sur un lit, gémissant et rongé par la fièvre. Kumiko voulut rester à ses côtés.

- Le médecin va venir le voir. Ne vous en faites pas. Essayez plutôt de vous reposer, vous en avez bien besoin, leur fit une infirmière.

Elle leur indiqua également où ils pourraient se restaurer. Ils trouvèrent Daimon à la sortie.

- C'est généralement à moi que l'on confie la visite pour les nouveaux venus et les gens de passage. J'ai seulement pris les devants cette fois, fit-elle avant que la question sur sa présence ne soit posée.

Elle les fit marcher dans les rues entretenues, dans la mesure où on ne marchait pas constamment dans la poussière et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de lever la jambe pour passer par-dessus des gravats. D'autres habitants les saluèrent avec politesse.

- Ca me fait tout drôle, déclara brusquement Baku. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus dit bonjour dans la rue.

A Natsuki aussi ça lui faisait bizarre. Après des mois à crapahuter dans les ruines, dans la cendre, dans les ordures… Tout lui semblait trop propre, trop carré, les gens étaient trop accueillants. Elle mit sa suspicion sur le compte de la fatigue et de la nervosité. Après tout, si les habitants de Sagawa décidaient brusquement de devenir hostiles à leur encontre, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

La grande main de Kuro appuya soudainement sur son épaule. A cause de sa taille, elle vit tout d'abord le torse à la peau sombre et couturée de cicatrices avant de lever les yeux.

- Détends-toi. Tout se passe bien pour le moment, tu ne devrais pas être si nerveuse.

Elle répondit d'un simple hochement las de la tête.

Ce qu'elle aurait aimé, elle, ça aurait été de remonter le temps, ne serait-ce que jusqu'à la veille, et de ne pas commettre cet acte insensé qui lui avait coûté Shizuru. Si Kumiko était là, elle lui aurait sûrement dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour avoir des regrets. Seulement voilà, la vérité était que la tentation de la balle était plus forte depuis. L'idée qu'elle puisse périr plus rapidement par le plomb que par l'indifférence ou le mépris de Shizuru la séduisait indubitablement.

Elle ne remarqua qu'ils avaient pénétré dans un bâtiment qu'au moment où Kuro la força à s'asseoir à table. Elle vit un peu tard qu'à part elle, ils étaient déjà tous installés et qu'ils la dévisageaient. Elle marmonna quelques excuses avant de détailler l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Autour d'une table garnie, ça c'était évident. Au milieu de ce qui avait des airs de salle de restaurant, aux murs fissurés par les impacts des bombes tombés auparavant, bien que la plupart des dégâts soient dissimulés derrière des rideaux et des paravents aux motifs simplistes. La lumière venait directement de l'extérieur par de grandes fenêtres aux carreaux étonnamment intacts. Mais le crépuscule faisant, des bougies sur de grands candélabres furent allumées, donnant à la scène une ambiance plus surréaliste qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Le repas est en train de se préparer. Veuillez nous excuser pour l'attente, s'excusa poliment Daimon.

- Moi je trouve ça louche, chuchota Mirai.

- Voulez-vous boire pour patienter ? Nous avons de l'eau, des jus de fruits et de l'alcool distillé par nos soins.

- De l'artisanal ? demanda Mirai, soudainement intéressée.

- Bien entendu.

- Si seulement vous faisiez pareil avec les cigarettes, elle serait aux anges, intervint Kuro en braquant un oeil malicieux sur son second.

- Pas de cigarettes, répondit Daimon avec un ton d'excuse. Nous avons du tabac à mâcher en revanche.

Ce fut une des rares fois où Natsuki entendit Mirai répondre ''avec plaisir'' à quoi que ce soit.

Quelques instants plus tard, on lui apportait un sachet rempli de morceaux de feuilles de tabac, ainsi qu'une coupe pour lui permettre de cracher.

- Ca fait très cow-boy, commenta Setsuna en regardant Mirai glisser une pincée de tabac entre ses dents.

- C'est ça. A l'époque, ils ne fumaient pas. Le tabac, ils le mâchaient.

- Et c'est pareil ?

- C'est plus fort. T'as qu'à essayer.

Mirai tendit le sachet en avant, invitant quiconque le désirait à y piocher une pincée de feuilles à demi-séchées. Setsuna y plongea deux doigts la première, goûta le tout avec une moue vaguement dégoûtée.

- C'est fort, t'as raison…

- Ecoute un peu quand on te cause.

Natsuki avança des doigts tremblants vers le sachet de toile. Elle crut voir Shizuru lui lancer un regard franchement étonné. Ca l'encouragea. Les paillettes végétales glissèrent entre ses doigts. Elle en laissa tomber une partie sur le chemin de sa bouche et grimaça lorsque l'amertume du tabac se fit sentir sur sa langue.

Mirai lui précisa bien de n'avaler que le jus et non les feuilles. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle baisse la tête sous la table et crache le tout dans une des serviettes en papier qui se trouvait sur la table. En se relevant, elle eut la surprise de voir que Shizuru lui avait tendu son verre d'eau. Son expression était clairement la même que lorsqu'elle devait s'occuper de ses gaffes habituelles. Exaspérée face à un comportement idiot qui ne changerait sûrement jamais.

Même si pour le coup, elle se sentait terriblement stupide, cela fit du bien à Natsuki.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles on salua à la fois son geste imbécile et son pseudo-courage d'avoir accepté de goûter à quelque chose que Mirai elle-même qualifiait de fort. Setsuna avait elle aussi recraché la bouillie végétale au goût entêtant et de plus en plus puissant sur son palais.

On leur apporta le repas sous forme de grands plateaux ou chacun devait se servir selon ses envies. Ils restèrent tous interdits un long moment.

- C'est… de la viande ? demanda Setsuna en pointant le plateau situé devant elle.

- Et le riz ! Regardez comme il est blanc ! s'exclama Baku.

Sans savoir par où et par quoi commencer, cet étalage de nourriture les intimidait autant que s'ils s'étaient trouvé devant une horde de ''fauves''. A ceci près qu'il n'y avait nullement besoin de rester stoïque devant un ''fauve'', une balle entre les deux yeux était généralement suffisante pour venir à bout du problème.

Ce fut Daimon qui vint à leur secours. Comme elle le ferait encore à de nombreuses reprises pour leur permettre de saisir la plupart des codes et des mœurs de Sagawa.

- Nous avons fait main-basse sur quelques entrepôts de grandes surfaces. De quoi tenir des mois en utilisant tout ça intelligemment. Nous nous sommes dit que puisque c'était votre premier repas ici, nous pouvons y mettre les moyens.

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme des gamins dont la mère les autorisait enfin à plonger leurs mains dans cet énorme pot de confiture.

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas.

Ce fut le signal de départ. Les crampes de la faim disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils engloutissaient la nourriture. Et même une fois rassasiés, ils continuèrent à s'en rendre malades, mus par cet instinct acquis dernièrement qui leur disait clairement qu'ils ne savaient pas quand tomberait à nouveau un tel repas. Les plats furent nettoyés jusqu'à devenir de nouveau brillants. De même que les miettes sur la table furent promptement dévorées, collées aux doigts humides de salive.

Ceux qui avaient apporté la nourriture revinrent chercher les plats.

- Et moi qui pensais vous rassasier avec tout ça… ironisa Daimon. Faut-il que j'aille vous chercher autre chose ?

Kuro observa sa petite troupe avant de faire signe à leur hôtesse que ça suffisait comme ça.

- Alors comme ça ce sont eux ! s'exclama une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, au faciès étranger et aux cheveux tout aussi noirs que ses yeux. Il portait une veste d'un vert kaki poussiéreux à la manière des rangers américains, de même que le chapeau à large bord qui les accompagnait bien souvent. Une vraie parodie de sheriff.

- Les nouveaux qui aident à engorger notre hôpital et qui pillent nos réserves, déclara-t-il en s'avançant.

Mirai cracha, ratant volontairement son crachoir improvisé.

- Holà ! Ne prenez pas ces airs de chiens enragés. Je plaisantais, continua-t-il. Vous avez du passer trop de temps à errer dans les terres brûlées.

- Voici David, notre… autorité compétente, pour autant qu'on puisse l'appeler comme ça.

Il poussa la jeune femme du coude.

- Je me devais de venir vous saluer, déclara-t-il en tendant la main vers Baku qui la serra dans un réflexe.

Kuro mit plus de temps à faire de même, avant de finalement le remercier de les accueillir dans cette communauté.

- J'aurais aimé qu'on fasse de même pour moi si j'avais été dans votre situation. C'est tout naturel.

- C'est tout à votre honneur.

- Moi j'trouve ça louche quand même, commenta Setsuna.

David eut un rire, comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

- J'ose tout de même espérer que vous accepterez de passer la nuit dans notre superbe hôtel. Il a malheureusement perdu ses étoiles pendant les bombardements. Mais on en voit encore la trace sur le mur, je peux vous le garantir.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir dans la cendre humide, argumenta Mirai avant de cracher à nouveau, correctement cette fois.

Daimon les invita à la suivre encore une fois. L'estomac plein, Natsuki se sentait bien lourde et légèrement somnolente. Trouver un lit signifierait une perte de conscience totale et quasi instantanée. Epuisée, elle frotta ses yeux comme une enfant.

Il fallut qu'ils se trouvent devant la réception dudit hôtel pour qu'elle réagisse à nouveau convenablement à ce qui l'entourait. Pour rester dans le bâtiment, ils devaient tous se débarrasser de leurs armes. Pour Natsuki, cela équivalait à présent à une mise à nue ou un écorchement à vif. Elle qui avait longtemps pensé que son Beretta ne resterait qu'un morceau de métal froid et lourd, considérait à présent le pistolet comme un compagnon à part entière. Qui avait certes faillit la mener à la mort, mais qui l'avait également sauvée un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Je refuse ! se braqua immédiatement la brune lorsqu'un homme plus grand qu'elle d'une tête tendait un bac en avant pour réceptionner son arme.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, la targua Setsuna qui commençait déjà à défaire l'armature de cuir et d'acier que soutenait habituellement son bras mort.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais vous ne pouvez pas garder une arme ici, déclara l'homme en tendant à nouveau son bac en avant. Si vous persistez, il vous faudra aller dormir dehors.

Kuro s'avança.

- Il y a sûrement un moyen de s'arranger. Je me porte garant pour toutes ces personnes, Natsuki y compris. Je prends la responsabilité de n'importe quel accident qui pourrait survenir.

- Il n'y a rien à négocier monsieur, répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton toujours aussi poli. Les armes sont interdites à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Vous comprendrez aisément qu'il s'agit d'un lieu de repos et de détente.

- Et vous comprendrez vous aussi qu'après autant de temps passé sur les « terres brûlées » comme vous dites, cette jeune femme ne pourra se reposer qu'avec son arme à portée de main, répliqua Kuro en singeant les airs de l'homme en face de lui.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas intimidé le moins du monde par la carrure du colosse.

- Je me doute bien. Sachez cependant que j'ai des ordres et qu'il y a des règles à suivre pour permettre à un endroit tel que Sagawa de rester un endroit comme Sagawa.

Que répliquer à cela ? Ce n'était pas une bande de vagabonds comme eux qui allait brusquement faire changer les lois tacites d'une communauté établie depuis longtemps et dans laquelle ils venaient tout juste de débarquer. Même Kuro du baisser les bras après avoir demandé si ne laisser que le chargeur ne suffirait pas.

- Ce n'est pas important, fit Natsuki avant de se rendre à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Sagawa la nuit était étonnamment calme pour un endroit peuplé. Habituée aux va-et-vient des anciens étudiants de Fuuka tout d'abord, puis de ses voisins de la grande ville, et enfin la meute du parking souterrain… Il lui semblait étrange de ne voir et entendre personne.<p>

Elle avait bien vu passer quelques personnes, un fusil sur l'épaule, qui se rendaient aux barrages de sacs de sable sur la route. Mais depuis, rien.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Peut-être était-ce l'idée qu'elle soit dans un endroit inconnu, seule, qui la perturbait et l'effrayait trop pour qu'elle puisse fermer les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Peut-être que le froid était plus vif que ces derniers jours. Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle était adossée au mur du bâtiment qui faisait face à l'hôtel, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse repérer toutes les allées et venues.

Tremblante, elle du se recroqueviller pour échapper un peu au vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'allée principale. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette de Shizuru, mais elle sentit tout de même la couverture que l'on posait sur ses épaules.

- Tu as été stupide, déclara la voix particulière de sa compagne.

Elle se tassa un peu plus, maintenant en partie à l'abri sous la couverture.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venue ?

- Ca me semble trop beau. Trop facile…

- Et tu es persuadée que ça cache quelque chose du coup.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à nous faire du mal. Ils n'ont rien à nous prendre. Ni nourriture, ni argent.

- Tout ça ne peut pas être gratuit.

- Non, ça ne peut pas l'être, acquiesça Shizuru en s'agenouillant devant elle. C'est pour cela que Kuro a décidé de leur proposer de l'aide dès demain. Des choses comme des raids dans ces fameux entrepôts, des tours de garde, des travaux de restauration de la ville… Ca ne vaut plus la peine d'aller et venir comme une bande de chiens sauvages. Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Tu n'en as pas assez toi aussi ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Il n'y avait que cette ambiance étrange de cité désertée.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Quelque part… ça m'allait bien.

- De vivre comme un loup solitaire ? Tu n'avais plus fait ça depuis le Festival.

- Peut-être que je ne suis tout simplement pas faite pour vivre avec d'autres personnes. Regarde ce que j'en fais ! Regarde ce que je t'ai fait à toi ! Je suis parfaitement capable de mordre la main qui me nourrit ! A quoi bon vouloir m'accueillir où que ce soit ?!

A chaque mot, elle s'était avancée, redressée. De façon à se trouver nez à nez avec Shizuru à présent.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence. Je n'en vaux définitivement pas la peine.

Elle se laissa à nouveau tomber, partiellement cachée derrière ses genoux. C'était la dernière barrière physique qui lui permettait de se dissimuler en partie de Shizuru.

Cette dernière aurait beau vouloir la rassurer, Natsuki sentait bien ce besoin de détruire. Non, elle ne savait définitivement pas vivre avec les autres. Pas en harmonie en tous cas. Il y avait cette nécessité de tester, d'aller plus loin. Quitte à franchir la limite. A la manière de ces louvards qui évaluaient leur force et leur endurance avec l'idée finale de défier l'alpha de la meute. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son Child avait été un loup finalement. Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

- T'en fais-tu pour Isamu ? Penses-tu que tu aurais pu éviter ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? T'en veux-tu ?

Les mots de Shizuru suffirent à lui faire revivre tout cela.

- Es-tu triste pour Maheda et Shinichi ? Pour tous ceux de la meute qui t'a accompagnée ? As-tu pleuré à la mort de Mai ?

- Mai…

- Réponds-moi Natsuki !

Elle avait brusquement attrapé le menton de la brune dans une poigne implacable. Durant une seconde, Natsuki craignit que le démon intérieur de sa compagne n'ait refait surface.

- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! A quoi sert d'énoncer des évidences ?

Elle se sentit brûler sous ce regard. Percée à jour. Que ce soit par l'amour ou la haine, Shizuru parviendrait toujours à scruter et à saisir tous les détails de son âme.

- Alors tu en vaux la peine, énonça Shizuru.

- Tu me fais mal…

- Dis-toi que c'est chacune son tour alors.

Elle la lâcha enfin. Les yeux rivés au sol, Natsuki n'osait plus les lever.

- Veux-tu m'accompagner ? demanda sa compagne.

- Où ça ?

- Prendre des nouvelles d'Isamu et Kumiko.

Sa réponse fut de se lever et d'emboîter le pas de Shizuru qui avait déjà pris de l'avance.

* * *

><p>Kumiko dormait sur un lit d'hôpital près de celui d'Isamu, couverte de plusieurs draps blancs. Shizuru déposa une serviette en papier contenant quelques reliefs de leur repas gargantuesque à son intention. A son réveil, la vieille guérisseuse pourrait en profiter elle aussi.<p>

Isamu quant à lui, se trouvait dans un état de semi-conscience propre à la fièvre qui le dévorait. Le pansement à sa jambe avait été refait.

Une des infirmières leur indiqua que l'os avait été remis en place et que le tout avait été désinfecté et soigné du mieux possible. Il ne restait plus qu'à persévérer dans les soins et à patienter. A laisser le temps faire.

Natsuki n'avait plus l'habitude de confier quoi que ce soit au temps. Ce dernier avait développé la mauvaise manie de filer entre les doigts, ou bien de disparaître suite à une blessure trop brusque et mortelle pour profiter d'autre chose que d'un repos éternel.

Elles restèrent un long moment. Une heure ou deux à profiter du répit d'un bâtiment sécurisé dans une ville qui l'était presque tout autant. Kumiko remua un peu sans ouvrir un œil.

Le temps filait, tout à ses affaires. Qu'en avait-il à faire d'elles ? Rien. Elles n'étaient rien pour lui.

Si Natsuki voulait que les choses s'arrangent, elle devait agir.

* * *

><p>De retour à l'hôtel, aux alentours des trois heures qu'affichait une vieille horloge posée dans la vitrine de ce qui ressemblait à un rassemblement de bric-à-brac, Shizuru pensait que Natsuki resterait à l'extérieur. Aussi ne comprit-elle pas de suite pourquoi le réceptionniste s'était déplacé, son bac de réception d'armes en avant.<p>

En se retournant, elle aperçut Natsuki, la mâchoire tremblante et le Beretta tendu crosse en avant. La brune lui jetait parfois un regard désespéré, comme un naufragé qui attend seulement qu'on lui lance une bouée à laquelle s'accrocher puis se hisser.

Si Natsuki n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée par leurs jours interminables de marche, Shizuru aurait clairement pensé que la brillance de ses yeux était due aux larmes qu'elle retenait à grand peine plutôt qu'à la fatigue.

Elle n'émit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'attendre Natsuki au pied de l'escalier qui les mènerait aux chambres.

Le pistolet fut laissé à contrecœur et le réceptionniste invita la brune à le suivre pour lui indiquer sa chambre.

- Laissez, l'interrompit Shizuru. Nous partagerons la chambre cette nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? D'après vous, suis-je assez sadique pour que tout ceci ne tienne pas la route ? ;)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! Je suis toujours là ! Un peu dissipée sur le site étant donné que je découvre les joies et les galères de la vie universitaire en grande ville (ça fait bizarre de sortir de sa campagne profonde). Mais je n'oublie pas d'écrire de temps à autre. Cette fic sera terminée ou je ne suis plus le lynx ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Natsuki massa ses reins endoloris. Shizuru avait bien dit qu'elles partageraient la chambre, pas le lit. Ca faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle dormait au pied du lit de Shizuru. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Son dos le faisait bien assez à sa place.<p>

Shizuru était déjà levée et partie. Sûrement en bas, voire même à l'extérieur si elle en jugeait par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient par les rideaux tirés. Elle se leva en grimaçant et se dirigea vers la penderie. David avait accepté que le groupe vive dans l'hôtel en attendant qu'un logement soit de nouveau mis en état et relativement fonctionnel. Ce à quoi ils travaillaient depuis hier, avec l'aide d'autres habitants de Sagawa.

Et même s'ils avaient seulement discuté de l'organisation des tâches et du répartissement des travaux en dessinant des tas de plans, les choses s'annonçaient étonnamment bien. Cette bouffée d'optimisme soudain lui faisait toujours froncer les sourcils, mais elle se forçait à ne pas le montrer. Elle avait décidé d'attendre et d'observer sans faire de vagues à présent.

Deux jours de cette manière l'avaient un peu calmée. Peut-être même que l'annonce de l'aggravation du cas d'Isamu l'avait également aidée à se situer. Elle se trouvait toujours dans le monde des bombes et des cadavres ambulants qu'ils étaient alors.

Bien entendu, elle se désolait de cette annonce, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le jeune garçon se trouvait entre les mains de personnes compétentes, des médecins et des infirmiers qui tenaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un hôpital d'avant-guerre à ce jour. Si eux ne le sauvaient pas, personne ici ne pourrait le faire.

Les médecins avaient également demandé à tous les voir, un par un, afin de vérifier qu'ils ne présentent aucun danger de maladie ou d'infection pour les habitants déjà présents de Sagawa. Cette visite médicale s'était faite le lendemain de leur arrivée.

C'est en se déshabillant aux côtés de Mirai, Setsuna et Shizuru qu'elle avait été percutée par la maigreur de leurs corps à toutes. Dans une pièce voisine, Kuro et Baku ne devaient pas donner meilleure impression. Chose vérifiable une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent, en sous-vêtements, dans la salle d'examen. Les muscles des deux hommes avaient littéralement fondus alors que les côtes des femmes étaient douloureusement saillantes. Tous portaient diverses cicatrices et ecchymoses.

Mirai fut la première à être examinée. Prises de sang, tests de vision, de réflexes, examen dentaire et ORL. On leur fit tout ce qu'il était possible de réaliser avec les équipements du bâtiment. Lorsque Setsuna passa à son tour, la brune vit à quel point son bras gauche semblait atrophié par rapport au reste de son corps. Comme s'il provenait de quelque créature humanoïde rachitique et qu'il avait été greffé dans l'urgence, laissant une cicatrice que Natsuki savait être celle de ses dents au niveau de l'épaule.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses dents, goûtant à l'absence d'une molaire, brisée d'un coup de poing de la part de la jeune femme. Leur premier contact avait été plus que violent. Natsuki s'étonnait encore de ce que leur relation était devenue au fil du temps. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas elle en tous cas. Elles avaient songé à se sauter à la gorge plus d'une fois.

Elle fut la prochaine. Examinée sous toutes les coutures à son tour, elle grimaça lorsqu'on la frictionna à l'aide d'un tissu imbibé d'alcool. Toutes avaient eu droit à ce traitement qui consistait à retirer la crasse accumulée et à désinfecter les petites plaies superficielles qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Et de ça, elle en avait plein. On lui demanda si elle ressentait des gênes particulières. Elle parla du coup de feu qu'elle avait tiré près de son oreille droite. Et en y prêtant attention, elle se rendit compte de la présence des bruits parasites qu'elle avait réussi à ignorer par habitude jusque là.

Un infirmier fit vibrer un diapason près de ses oreilles. Vibration qui dura beaucoup plus longtemps du côté gauche que du droit. Il y avait problème, effectivement. Mais rien à faire pour l'arranger. Il lui faudrait vivre avec.

- Une infirme, une sourde… avait commenté Mirai avec un sourire moqueur.

- Une vieille peau droguée à la nicotine, répliqua Setsuna avec un ton qui reflétait l'innocence même.

Kuro eut un demi-sourire en les couvant de son œil unique. Comme un père qui s'amuse des chamailleries de ses enfants et qui veille en silence.

- Un borgne, rajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

- Une belle équipe de bras cassés, continua Baku en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu peux parler ! T'es l'un des seuls à ne rien avoir, déclara Setsuna en riant.

- Je suis stérile, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'était pas moins joueur que celui-ci de la jeune femme.

- Merde…

- Hé ! Fais pas la gueule. Je le vis très bien.

- Le principal est que tu sois en vie, avait fait Kuro en posant chacune de ses mains sur leurs épaules. Et je pense que c'est bien suffisant pour continuer dans cette voie.

Malgré une surdité moyenne désormais affirmée et reconnue, Natsuki suivit leur conversation avec curiosité.

Elle descendit de la table d'auscultation d'un bond et laissa la place à Shizuru. Le médecin observa longuement la cicatrice en demi-lune à sa tempe. Il lui en demanda l'origine, s'il y avait eu des soucis suite à cela.

Natsuki n'entendit pas les réponses, Setsuna lui donnait des coups de coudes réguliers dans les côtes pour attirer son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle finalement après un effort pour l'ignorer.

- Daimon a dit qu'il y avait un bâtiment avec des bains dans le coin. Ca te dit qu'on aille y faire un tour en suivant ? Histoire de se débarrasser de cette odeur d'alcool et de se détendre un peu.

Elle avait accepté après quelques secondes d'absence.

Elle s'était alors retrouvée nue dans une salle saturée de vapeur, un doigt glissant sur le bord du seau rempli d'eau tiède entre ses pieds. Derrière elle, Setsuna s'échinait à défaire cette longue tresse de cheveux emmêlés que Natsuki gardait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Au milieu des terres brûlées, sa coupe de cheveux avait été la dernière de ses préoccupations.

- Ils sont vraiment abîmés, avait fait remarquer Setsuna après avoir vaguement démêlé le fouillis inextricable qu'était devenu les cheveux de Natsuki après tout ce temps. Je trouve ça dommage de dire ça, mais… le mieux serait de les couper.

La brune était d'accord là-dessus également. S'ils étaient irrécupérables, autant s'en débarrasser. Après tout, sa chevelure était un de ces petits détails de sa personne qui faisait autrefois sa fierté. Dorénavant, ils la gênaient plus qu'autre chose, ne présentaient plus aucun intérêt.

- Tu saurais t'en occuper ?

- Pas avec un bras en moins. Tu veux que je demande à Mirai ?

Elle avait grimacé à l'idée d'une paire de ciseaux tenue par Mirai près de son visage. Setsuna l'avait remarqué.

- Je vais demander à Shizuru alors.

Sans que Natsuki n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Setsuna était déjà partie solliciter Shizuru qui se lavait un peu plus loin. Quelques instants plus tard, cette dernière se tenait derrière elle, des ciseaux donnés par Daimon à la main. Le contact des doigts de sa compagne dans ses cheveux calma Natsuki un instant.

- Jusque où ? avait demandé Shizuru sans préambule.

Natsuki avait eu un geste vague de la main au niveau de ses omoplates et Shizuru avait commencé à tailler dans le vif du sujet. Il fallut pourtant les laver plusieurs fois avant que les mèches brunes se mettent à couvrir l'espace à leurs pieds.

- Ce sera étrange de te voir avec les cheveux aussi courts.

Ca lui ferait bizarre à elle aussi.

* * *

><p>Elle se retrouvait alors deux jours plus tard, roulée en boule dans une couverture au sol, à contempler une chambre vide de toute présence hormis la sienne. Elle passa la main derrière sa nuque, toujours perturbée par l'absence du poids de la tresse dans son dos et par la courte longueur de ses cheveux à présent. Elle les noua en une simple queue de cheval avant de sortir.<p>

Sagawa était une communauté active, surtout le matin. L'après-midi, nombre d'habitants restaient cloîtrés chez eux, s'occupant de tâches intérieures ou moins pénibles. D'autant qu'un vent très chaud balayait régulièrement le site après les premières heures du jour, rendant tout travail physique à l'extérieur rapidement insupportable.

Elle alla chercher une portion de riz pour petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers le lieu du chantier sur lequel ils planchaient tous en ce moment.

Il s'agissait de l'ancienne maison communale de ce qui avait été la petite ville qui se dressait auparavant ici. L'endroit idéal pour loger huit personnes tout juste débarquées.

Elle trouva ses compagnons en train de s'affairer autour de plusieurs plans déroulés sur une table basse, l'unique meuble de la construction.

- Voilà notre lève-tard, la salua Kuro.

- Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

- Pas vraiment. On a surtout parlé paperasses et où trouver les matériaux.

- Z'avez vu Shizuru ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler un bâillement derrière sa main.

- Elle est au premier. Enfin… sur le plancher du premier au moins.

Il était inutile de le lui préciser. La majorité des travaux à réaliser portaient sur la façade à demi-défoncée par le souffle des explosions, ainsi que sur le toit désormais inexistant, laissant la totalité du premier étage à découvert. S'y rendre était déjà risqué. Y rester encore plus dans la mesure où les appuis restants étaient mal définis. La structure pouvait alors s'écrouler au moindre faux pas.

Natsuki enjamba les marches deux à deux avant de trouver Shizuru, debout face aux vestiges d'une fenêtre.

- On voit un peu plus loin d'ici, déclara cette dernière sans se retourner.

- Et il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ?

La brune la rejoignit à tâtons, testant les appuis sous son pied avant d'y laisser peser son poids. Elle se posta à ses côtés, observa à son tour.

- Non, continua Shizuru. Il n'y a que de la cendre et des troncs d'arbres rabougris. Sans compter ce qu'on ne voit pas.

Natsuki savait bien qu'elle parlait des mines dissimulées. Chacune avait encore à l'esprit Maheda et Isamu.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Shizuru serra les mains autour de ses bras, comme si elle s'enlaçait elle-même. Natsuki aurait pu dire qu'elle tremblait.

- Les infirmières m'ont parlé d'une septicémie. L'infection aurait gagné l'os. Ils ont été incapables de me dire s'il pourrait s'en sortir.

Elles ne rajoutèrent rien, profitèrent du courant d'air. Chanceuses d'être encore là.

On les appela en bas. Natsuki invita Shizuru à descendre. Cette dernière lui emboîta le pas, abattue.

* * *

><p>- Shizuru !<p>

La voix de Baku depuis l'autre côté du bâtiment suffit à alerter Natsuki. Elle s'élança à toute vitesse, laissant en plan la tâche qu'elle effectuait jusqu'à maintenant.

Baku se tenait au-dessus d'une Shizuru à demi-consciente, le poing serré sur sa tempe. Baku cria à Setsuna d'aller chercher un médecin. La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Natsuki rejoignit sa compagne, inquiète au possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lança-t-elle.

- Elle s'est écroulée, d'un coup.

- Elle faisait quelque chose de spécial ?

- Non. Elle prenait des mesures pour les portes.

Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait, ses doigts effleurèrent une matière poisseuse.

- Elle s'est blessée ? D'où vient le sang ?

Le corps de Shizuru fut secoué d'une quinte de toux. La tâche rouge s'agrandit encore.

- C'est celui qu'elle crache, déclara Baku comme pour confirmer les suppositions macabres de Natsuki.

Totalement impuissante, la brune regarda Shizuru, régulièrement secouée de spasmes sanglants.

* * *

><p>En ouvrant les yeux après avoir repris connaissance, Shizuru se crut revenue au temps de son séjour à l'hôpital, après l'accident du à cet éclat d'obus. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de bandages serrés autour de son crâne cette fois. Et plus important, elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.<p>

Dans le blanc quasi-immaculé de la petite chambre, à peine éclairée par la lueur du coucher du jour que la fenêtre dispensait. Mal installée dans ce lit aux dimensions ridicules, sa main se posa sur la joue de Natsuki quand elle voulut changer de position.

Natsuki était là. Elle n'était pas partie comme la dernière fois. Elle était restée auprès d'elle. Assez longtemps pour succomber au sommeil, la tête posée au bord du lit.

Shizuru passa un doigt engourdi près de l'oreille de sa compagne, lui tira un grognement endormi et sourit. Comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de la présence de Natsuki près d'elle, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Contact. Apaisement. Elle allait brusquement mieux.

Elle sombrait dans un sommeil paisible lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Setsuna. Cette dernière l'observa un instant avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu es réveillée. J'avais peur de devoir annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle aux autres.

Shizuru remarqua ses yeux rougis et encore humides.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Isamu est mort. L'infection l'a finalement eu, répondit la jeune femme en cachant ses yeux derrière sa main droite.

Shizuru sentit également ses larmes couler.

* * *

><p>- Elle te veille depuis hier.<p>

- J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?

Setsuna hocha la tête. Elles s'étaient finalement calmées. Natsuki avait vaguement ouvert un œil avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil en sentant la main de Shizuru sur sa tête.

- Ils ont essayé de la mettre dehors pour la nuit. Elle a mordu un médecin avant qu'ils ne laissent tomber.

- A croire qu'elle ne sait faire que mordre, déclara Shizuru avec un sourire triste. Elle a horreur d'en venir aux mains.

- On ne dirait pas, à la voir.

- J'ai entendu… maugréa Natsuki en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Je croyais que tu dormais.

- Chut… Je profite.

Shizuru accentua ses caresses, tirant un soupir d'aise à la brune.

- Tu aurais du retourner à l'hôtel, fit Shizuru. Tu aurais été plus à l'aise.

- Non. Je me serais simplement inquiétée.

- Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger, lança Setsuna avant de les laisser seules dans la chambre.

Un instant passa.

- C'est une excuse.

- Ca y ressemble.

Natsuki saisit la main de Shizuru et la serra entre ses doigts.

- Ils ont dit que c'était l'éclat de métal dans ta tête… Que s'il bougeait trop, il pourrait te tuer sur le champ.

Sa prise s'était raffermit au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient. La brune leva les yeux.

- Ca peut arriver à tout moment. Et… Et tu es la dernière personne que je voudrais perdre. Alors, je ne… retournerais nulle part. Pas sans toi en tous cas.

Shizuru l'attira à elle, la forçant à se redresser pour lui faire face.

- Tu as grandis Natsuki.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Si. Tu aurais pu partir, me laisser.

Ses bras entourèrent la taille de Natsuki, tirant sur la perfusion au creux de son coude. Elle respira un moment l'odeur de son aimée. Pas le sang, pas la poussière, la terre, la poudre ou la cendre. Juste Natsuki qui lui rendait maladroitement son étreinte. Comme si elle craignait de la briser.

- On s'en sortira dis ? Ici ou ailleurs.

Contre elle, Shizuru hocha la tête.

- Maintenant et plus tard, continua cette dernière.

- On dirait deux ados en pleine déclaration, ou en train de prêter serment, se moqua Natsuki.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu le fasses quand nous étions encore à Fuuka justement.

Si Shizuru n'avait pas pris ce ton caractéristique à toutes ses frasques et ses plaisanteries, Natsuki en aurait subitement eu gros sur la conscience. Elle eut tout de même du mal à avaler correctement sa salive.

- Pas ma faute si tu as toujours été la plus romantique de nous deux, se défendit Natsuki comme elle pu.

Inutile, bien entendu.

- J'apprécie simplement les marques d'affection. Rien de plus. Je ne suis pas exigeante.

- C'est vrai. Après tout, si tu ne les as pas, tu vas les chercher par toi-même. Je me rappelle d'un baiser volé quand je dormais sur la terrasse de la maison de thé…

- C'était différent à cette époque. Nous n'étions pas ensembles.

Un peu plus et Natsuki jurerait que Shizuru riait contre ses côtes.

- Ca ne joue pas en ta faveur !

- Je m'en moque. Serre-moi fort plutôt.

La brune s'exécuta, docile. Elle le serait le temps qu'il faudrait. Elles restèrent enlacées jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Setsuna portant un plateau sur lequel reposaient trois bols en équilibre précaire.

- Au lieu de vous faire des mamours, venez m'aider plutôt. Pour rappel, je n'ai qu'un bras valide, lança cette dernière.

Elles eurent un sourire. Complices. Les yeux brillants de la joie d'avoir Shizuru en vie. De la peine d'avoir perdu Isamu à tout jamais. Et les autres.

* * *

><p>Il y eut une petite cérémonie. Aucun prêtre, de quelque religion que ce soit, n'était présent pour envoyer l'âme du jeune garçon dans l'au-delà. Ce furent ses compagnons qui eurent chacun un mot pour lui.<p>

David était également présent, ainsi que Daimon. De même pour la plupart des habitants de Sagawa. Yeux secs en majorité, mais mine sombre et tête découverte. Quelques uns psalmodiaient des paroles que Natsuki ne saisissait pas dans leur entièreté.

Deux grands hommes enterrèrent le corps d'Isamu. Sans cercueil, sans linceul. Il retournait à la terre. On ne lui avait laissé que ses vêtements qui disparaîtraient bien vite eux aussi sous l'action de toute la microfaune sous-terraine.

Et alors que les pelletées de terre s'amoncelaient à un rythme quasi régulier, Natsuki songeait à ceux qui n'avaient pas eu droit à un tel traitement. Ceux dont le corps gisait à découvert, sûrement déjà nettoyé par les corbeaux, les renards et les chiens errants.

Maheda, Shinichi… Mais aussi Tokage et Zetsu, qu'elle avait tué de ses propres mains. Mikoto dont le squelette blanc riait encore au restaurant de Mai. Ceux que les fauves avaient dévoré à la faveur de la nuit sans que personne ne bouge dans la horde qu'elles avaient suivie, excepté leurs proches désormais seuls.

Tous ceux là, qui avaient une histoire propre, peut-être même une idée de ce qu'ils feraient de leurs vies après ce merdier de feu et de cendres.

Natsuki valait bien moins que nombre d'entre eux. Car à part courir pour se cacher, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Le poids de Shizuru se fit sentir contre elle. Elle pleurait comme rarement Natsuki l'avait vu faire. Sanglotant contre son épaule, Shizuru réclamait un soutien indispensable en cet instant, ses doigts agrippant les vêtements de la brune qui passa les bras autour de sa silhouette tremblante. Elle la laissa pleurer tout son soul en silence. Les mots ne suffisaient plus.

En réconfortant passivement sa compagne, Natsuki vit une vieille femme s'approcher de la sépulture récente. Elle s'agenouilla pour déposer des fleurs. Pas ces gerbes mortuaires de chrysanthèmes mais un simple bouquet de fleurs des champs. Fraîchement cueillies si elle se fiait à ce coquelicot d'apparence encore inchangée. D'ici quelques minutes à peine, il commencerait à se flétrir. Comme toute bonne fleur sauvage qui ne supporte pas de quitter ses racines.


	15. Chapter 15

Natsuki jouait nerveusement avec ses baguettes en les tapotant régulièrement sur le bord de son bol. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer profondément Mirai habituellement. Mais perdu au milieu du vacarme ambiant, le son du bois sur la porcelaine passait inaperçu. Même si Shizuru se trouvait à sa gauche, Natsuki avait l'impression d'être entourée de parfaits inconnus.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux.

Excepté ses compagnons de la meute, ainsi que Daimon et David, tous ceux qui se tenaient à table en ce moment, elle ne les connaissait pas réellement.

Quelques visages étaient néanmoins familiers. Il y avait là des membres des équipes qui tenaient les barrages aux accès de Sagawa, qu'elle croisait régulièrement lors de ses ballades au crépuscule. Un vieil homme qui arrivait à faire pousser des fleurs de fin de saison dans ce qui pouvait le plus s'apparenter à un jardin, et à qui elle avait déjà demandé un bouquet pour l'offrir à Shizuru. Deux gamins qui passaient souvent leur journée dehors, à jouer avec un cerceau et à se lancer des poignées de terre mêlée de cendres.

Tous ces visages, elle les avait vus sans les retenir. Un peu comme avant. Quand la foule n'était pas encore éventée par des tirs de fusil ou le son d'avions et de drones en approche. Lorsqu'elle rencontrait les mêmes personnes en descendant de son appartement et n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle vaquait alors à ses activités quotidiennes avec une routine dont elle n'avait jamais saisi toute l'importance.

Et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de retrouver un peu de tout ça. Elle passait la plupart de ses journées sur le chantier avec les autres. Elle flânait le soir, parfois en compagnie de Shizuru ou Setsuna, souvent seule.

La sensation de sécurité qui émanait de la petite communauté commençait à la détendre. Au bout d'un mois enfin, elle acceptait de se laisser un peu aller. La majorité de ses besoins primaires était satisfaite par les autres habitants. Ils assuraient la nourriture, elle assurait une paire de bras pour aider aux travaux physiques. Echange de bons procédés et base de la vie à plusieurs. Elle avait fait partie d'une meute, elle appartenait dorénavant à une petite colonie, semblable à celles des fourmis ou des termites.

Elle avança ses baguettes dans le but de saisir un morceau de viande dans un des nombreux plats disposés sur la table. Il était drôle de voir à quel point son organisme avait facilement substitué à ça. Livrée à elle-même, elle avait du se passer de bien des choses. Et la viande en faisait partie. Amatrice d'hamburgers, de steaks et nuggets de poulets, elle n'avait pas forcément sauté sur la viande comme elle se l'était imaginé parfois.

Dans les rues de la cité, il lui était arrivé de rêver à des festins improbables qu'elle dévorait bien entendu de façon gargantuesque. Elle se retrouvait bien démunie face à la réalité. Là où ses songes l'avaient dotée d'un appétit d'ogre, il lui avait fallut deux semaines pour qu'elle s'alimente de nouveau correctement, en quantités suffisantes notamment. Autre détail, ils commençaient tous à se remplumer.

Là où ils n'avaient plus été que silhouettes aux côtes bien visibles, les chairs se redessinaient lentement mais sûrement. Kuro commençait même à redevenir la montagne de muscles qu'il avait été du temps de la vie souterraine au parking. Lui et Baku semblaient s'être lancés dans une de ces rivalités de garçons stupides qui consistait à comparer sans cesse leur force. Ils avaient tout le loisir de jouer à ça durant le transport des matériaux les plus lourds. Généralement, c'était Mirai qui arbitrait ces joutes futiles mais distrayantes.

Cette dernière était devenue beaucoup plus détendue et même agréable depuis leur arrivée. Sans que l'on sache si c'était l'environnement qui faisait ça, ou si le tabac à mâcher y était lui aussi pour quelque chose.

Natsuki lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le rebord de son bol. Mirai échangeait des plaisanteries avec un homme entre deux âges.

_Sûrement le tabac…_

Elle imaginait mal Mirai, femme à la cinquantaine, avoir d'autres plaisirs que celui de commander ses pairs et le tabac. Avec un fusil dans les mains de préférence.

Du moment que Natsuki ne sentait plus le regard de Mirai lui peser sur la nuque avec l'impression que la prochaine étape serait d'y planter un couteau, ça lui allait.

Elle sursauta quand Shizuru lui effleura la main.

- Tout va bien ?

La brune eut une seconde de flottement avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne, son regard glissa de ses yeux inquiets à sa tempe. Elle tendit les doigts, comme pour les poser sur cette marque de malheur, mais ne la toucha pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, fit Shizuru en saisissant la main de Natsuki au passage et en y apposant les lèvres. Regarde autour de toi, tout ne peut qu'aller maintenant.

Elle s'exécuta, effectuant un rapide tour de table.

Setsuna se disputait une ration de viande au bras de fer avec un jeune homme. Mirai lançait par-dessus la table son rire rauque qui se terminerait certainement en quinte de toux. Kuro s'amusait de l'incapacité de ses voisins de table à répéter des mots qu'il prononçait dans sa langue natale. Natsuki avait déjà essayé, l'exercice en valait le coup, au moins pour une bonne tranche de fou rire. Personne n'y était parvenu à sa connaissance. Un inconnu la lorgnait d'un regard entendu, ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours de sa main qu'enserrait toujours Shizuru, à son visage. Elle se retint de justesse de lui lancer son poing en pleine figure.

L'homme se leva pour partir vers ce qui tenait lieu de cuisine.

- J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à cet endroit, commenta Natsuki.

- Ca viendra. Personne ne va te manger de toute façon. Tout ce qu'on te demande ici, c'est de savoir te servir de tes mains, pas de ta tête. Tu vas t'en sortir à merveille.

Avant que Natsuki ait pu analyser la moquerie, Shizuru lui ébouriffait les cheveux et déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- Hé ! Ca se paiera !

- Mais j'y compte bien.

* * *

><p>Elles contemplaient l'averse au dehors, assises sur le perron à l'abri. Derrière elles, une demi-douzaine de personnes débarrassait les couverts du repas terminé. Les autres étaient partis, rentrés chez eux pour la plupart, exceptés les membres des équipes de barrage qui allaient assurer leur garde.<p>

Setsuna leur avait demandé si elles voulaient venir l'accompagner, ce à quoi Shizuru avait rétorqué qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse. Natsuki avait voulu rester avec sa compagne.

Et les voilà qui tournaient toutes les deux la tête vers l'extérieur, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'averse. Prendre le temps d'observer une simple pluie leur avait manqué, le faire à deux encore plus. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que leurs mains restaient soudées de cette façon au-dessus de leurs genoux qui se touchaient presque.

- Tu es bien calme aujourd'hui, commenta brusquement Shizuru.

- Il fait un temps trop pourri pour avoir la bougeotte.

- Tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel ? Nous serons au sec.

La brune sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette décision. Sachant que Shizuru acceptait à présent qu'elle dorme dans le lit avec elle, l'idée de se blottir au chaud dans leur chambre devenait très séduisante.

Elle se redressa, épousseta son pantalon d'un geste désinvolte.

- Attends-moi deux secondes. Je vais nous chercher une bouteille d'eau et on y va, d'accord ?

Shizuru opina du chef alors que Natsuki retournait dans la salle commune. S'il y avait un inconvénient à Sagawa, c'était l'absence d'eau potable dans les chambres. Quiconque voulait se désaltérer devait venir chercher des bouteilles d'eau minérales dans les stocks. Jusqu'ici, Daimon les faisait mettre à leur disposition dans les chambres. Mais Natsuki avait terminé leur dernière bouteille dans la nuit.

Elle traversa la cuisine où régnaient les effluves de cuisson et de marinade, arriva devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Là où se trouvait la majorité des réserves alimentaires de Sagawa. Elle le savait car elle avait déjà vu des hommes décharger leurs fardeaux de sacs de riz et de millet.

Sa main trouva l'interrupteur à tâtons, la lumière envahit la pièce, dévoilant l'escalier devant elle. Elle le descendit avec prudence, inquiète des marches de bois qui grinçaient bruyamment sous son poids. Elle parvint finalement en bas sans encombre, dans l'atmosphère froide qui devait être celle de tous les sous-sols du monde.

Un bourdonnement sourd provenait de partout et nulle part à la fois, issu des congélateurs alimentés par un générateur qui tirait son énergie du passage d'un torrent souterrain. Cette installation se trouvait là bien avant que les bombes ne tombent sur l'ancienne Sagawa. Et comble de chance, il fonctionnait encore, permettant aux habitants actuels de conserver leurs denrées périssables.

Elle contempla une seconde la petite lueur rouge qui indiquait qu'ils étaient branchés et en fonctionnement. Elle brillait comme un œil de fauve la nuit.

Ce fut le grincement des marches qui la tira de son état de semi-hypnose. Celle qui tenait le rôle de chef cuisinière apparut, le visage sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?! lança-t-elle brutalement.

Elle le lui aurait craché à la figure que l'effet aurait été le même. Natsuki se tendit soudainement, prête à détaler, cherchant déjà une autre issue du regard. Elle se souvint des paroles de Shizuru.

_Personne ne va me manger ici. J'ai survécu aux fauves, à l'incendie et à l'errance dans les terres brûlées. Ce n'est pas une mégère qui va m'inquiéter. _

- Je venais prendre de l'eau. On en manque à la chambre 3.

L'autre termina la descente des escaliers et s'avança, forçant la brune à se décaler pour lui laisser la place.

- Tu aurais pu demander en haut, on te l'aurait amené directement là-bas.

- Ils étaient tous occupés. Je ne voulais pas déranger.

- Je préfère que tu déranges un type là-haut plutôt que tu viennes fouiner par ici.

Elle fouilla un carton devant Natsuki, en tira une paire de bouteilles d'eau minérale qu'elle lui fourra pêle-mêle dans les bras.

- Allez, file maintenant ! Et je ne veux plus te voir traîner par ici.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important dans ces réserves de bouffe ? Il faut une autorisation de David pour descendre ou quoi ? réussit à demander Natsuki alors que l'autre la poussait déjà vers l'escalier.

- C'est ça. Tu reviendras quand tu auras une autorisation de David.

La brune grimpa avec les mains de l'autre contre son dos. Elle fut raccompagnée jusqu'à la sortie, sous le regard curieux et vaguement réprobateur de Shizuru, comme si cette dernière se demandait quelle bêtise sa compagne avait pu faire.

Une fois promptement mise à la porte, Natsuki fut rejointe par Shizuru sous la pluie battante.

- Tu me raconteras plus tard, dépêchons-nous.

* * *

><p>Deux jours passèrent. La pluie avait pris fin et laissé la place à un ciel aussi radieux qu'il peut l'être à la mi-octobre. Avec un temps frais et vivifiant qui les forçait tous à bouger pour se réchauffer. Ce à quoi Setsuna et Natsuki avaient remédié en dénichant deux raquettes de tennis et une balle mitée qu'elles faisaient rebondir à tour de rôle sur le mur extérieur de l'hôtel.<p>

Kuro et Mirai avait fini par les rejoindre et les raquettes tournaient entre eux, à tour de rôle.

- Mais je rêve ! s'exclama Mirai. Setsuna n'a qu'un bras et te fout la pâtée. Réagis Natsuki bordel !

L'intéressée répondit d'un revers puissant, mais assez peu précis pour que la balle lui rebondisse violemment au visage. Elle poussa un cri avant de porter sa main libre à son nez, sous les rires de Setsuna et Kuro. Seule Mirai restait silencieuse, mais fulminait tout de même. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Natsuki qui émettait des plaintes régulières, la main sur son nez, et lui arracha la raquette des mains.

- Mon club de tennis ! s'exclama difficilement la brune.

- Une raquette Natsuki. Je te l'ai dit quatre fois déjà. C'est une raquette, pas un club, répondit Setsuna en essuyant une larme à ses yeux, hilare.

- Il faut l'excuser, déclara Shizuru derrière eux. Le seul sport qu'elle connait est la course, pas besoin d'accessoires au moins.

- T'es là depuis longtemps ? articula Natsuki derrière sa main.

- Assez longtemps pour avoir vu tes prouesses. Viens plutôt me montrer ton nez.

La brune s'exécuta, penaude, laissant le jeu à ses camarades.

Shizuru retira la main que Natsuki tenait contre sa figure.

- Ca n'a pas l'air cassé, mais tu saignes. Il vaut mieux nettoyer ça. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- C'est déjà assez la honte comme ça. Pas besoin de témoin, merci.

- Tu as raison. Kumiko se contentera certainement de soupirer.

La vieille femme poussa en effet un soupir monumental en voyant Natsuki débarquer à l'hôpital. Voir Kumiko lui fut agréable. La guérisseuse passait désormais la majeure partie de son temps avec les infirmiers de la ville depuis la mort d'Isamu. Elle disait ne plus avoir grand-chose à faire d'utile à part aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait encore dans cet endroit. Il était vrai que lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas à l'hôpital, on la voyait beaucoup dormir.

La fatigue de l'errance, la tension qui les tenait éveillés la nuit… Tout cela s'était à la fois relâché et leur pesait pourtant sur les épaules en un apaisement sommaire. Peut-être même qu'il s'agissait simplement du poids des années qui terrassait finalement Kumiko.

Natsuki repartit avec un pansement sur l'arête du nez après avoir utilisé plusieurs cotons pour stopper le saignement de sa narine et quelques recommandations d'usage.

Avant de partir, Natsuki se sentit obligée de faire quelque chose pour sa vieille camarade.

- Pourrais-tu me ramener de l'eau ? Les robinets ici crachent une soupe foncée absolument imbuvable. Mon vieux rêve de voir couler du thé à flots par la tuyauterie ne s'est finalement pas réalisé.

- Je vais quand même essayer d'exaucer ton vœu de bouteille d'eau, répondit Natsuki avant de repartir.

Bien décidée à aller chercher le précieux liquide à la source, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment dans le ventre duquel se trouvaient les réserves. A cette heure-ci, la plupart de ceux qui s'affairaient régulièrement dans les parages n'étaient pas encore arrivés pour le service du soir et avaient terminé celui du midi.

Elle esquiva aisément les quelques assistants cuisiniers présents, prêta attention afin de repérer la femme qui l'avait surprise dans le sous-sol la dernière fois. Mais elle n'était visiblement pas là. En revanche, elle aperçut Daimon à l'avant du bâtiment. Assez loin pour ne représenter aucune menace.

Elle traversa la cuisine encore une fois, ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et descendit. Le bourdonnement des congélateurs l'accueillit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cartons dans lesquels se trouvaient les packs de bouteilles d'eau. Elle se saisit de l'une d'entre elles.

En se retournant, la lueur rouge l'attira à nouveau. Ca faisait un moment qu'aucun raid n'avait été fait sur les fameux entrepôts de grande surface. Les stocks devaient avoir diminué depuis le temps. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais participé à ces sorties. Elle restait le plus souvent cantonnée sur le chantier sans réellement se soucier des activités des quatre cent autres habitants de Sagawa.

La curiosité la mena devant un de ces grands congélateurs semblables à des sarcophages intérieurement couverts de glace. Elle ne reconnut pas la viande sous ses yeux. Cette chair rouge ne lui évoquait ni le porc, ni le bœuf. Ce ne pouvait pas être du poulet ou toute autre volaille vu la taille des quartiers dont elle avait retiré en partie l'emballage.

La forme par transparence d'un des paquets l'interpella. Elle s'en saisit avec une certaine méfiance, espérant se tromper sur ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Toute à sa contemplation, elle n'avait pas entendu Daimon descendre. La brune prit une inspiration, tentant de refouler les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

- Ces entrepôts… existent vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Daimon l'observa un instant, vit ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main et poussa un soupir désolé.

- Ils existent oui. A sept kilomètres d'ici environ.

- On y trouve quoi ?

- Natsuki, écoute…

- QU'EST-CE QU'ON Y TROUVE !? lança la brune en jetant le paquet aux pieds de son interlocutrice, dévoilant la main humaine qu'il contenait alors.

- Le riz, des surgelés, l'eau et les conserves.

- Pas de viande alors ?

Daimon secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- D'où la sortez-vous ? Ce sont les égarés de passage ? Les autres et moi sommes les suivants, c'est ça ?

Natsuki porta la main à sa ceinture, là où se trouvait le holster du Beretta qu'elle récupérait la journée. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir gardé l'habitude de récupérer son arme tous les jours, contrairement aux autres. Le cadre de Sagawa les avait assez apaisés pour qu'ils baissent leurs gardes.

- Tu devrais lâcher ça. Tu n'es pas sûre de gagner à ce jeu-là.

Daimon pointait un revolver dans sa direction.

- Tes compagnons et toi n'êtes pas les prochains. Sagawa a besoin de sang neuf et de quoi l'entretenir. Rien ne t'a gêné jusqu'à ce que tu descendes ici que je sache.

Natsuki sentit une bile amère remonter dans sa gorge.

- Mais tu as le choix dorénavant. Continuer à vivre ici en gardant ce secret pour toi, ou bien prévenir tes camarades et en affronter les conséquences.

Un instant passa, où chacune tenait l'autre en joue de son arme.

- Tire et tu seras chassée. Je suis sûre que Shizuru te suivra. J'ai vu que vous vous suiviez toujours. Mais j'ai beaucoup moins confiance en sa capacité à affronter les terres brûlées encore une fois. Tu fais partie des personnes à avoir des principes et je le respecte. Il faut pourtant savoir les transgresser de temps à autre, ne serait-ce que pour survivre.

Un hoquet dépité. Natsuki savait pertinemment que Daimon avait raison sur le dernier point. Comment de fois avait-elle elle-même tué pour ne pas l'être ?

- Baisse ton arme Natsuki. Tu tiens trop à tes amis pour faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

La brune baissa son bras armé, tiraillée entre la réalité brutale et un dilemme que son esprit lui dictait d'ignorer. Ce que son corps avait si facilement assimilé, sa conscience n'y parvenait pas.

Daimon s'était avancée. Assez proche pour lui effleurer le bras. Des pas se firent entendre en haut de l'escalier.

- Madame Daimon ? Il se passe quoi en bas ?

- Rien. N'y faites pas attention, lança l'interpellée avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Natsuki. Ecoute, le mieux que tu puisses faire est de garder tout ça pour toi.

- C'était qui ? répondit la brune.

- Où ça ?

- Qui est-ce que nous dévorons morceau par morceau ? Si ce ne sont pas des égarés, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Daimon sembla hésiter.

- Ce sont les morts. Nous n'avons pas de quoi nous payer le luxe de perdre la viande qu'ils peuvent fournir pendant quelques jours.

Le dernier mort… était Isamu. Natsuki serra les poings, les jointures de ses doigts posés sur son Beretta blanchirent.

- Espèce de monstres !

Elle saisit le revolver de Daimon de sa main libre, sans que cette dernière ne le lâche, et leva sa propre arme. Daimon fut la première à faire feu. La balle déchiqueta les doigts posés devant le canon dans la prise trop rapide. Dans un réflexe de douleur et de défense, Natsuki frappa son adversaire plusieurs fois. Suffisamment pour la mettre à terre et la sonner. Elle profita de ce temps mort pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Les escaliers furent montés quatre à quatre, les cuisines traversées à la hâte. Natsuki ne pensait plus qu'à fuir, vite et loin. A l'extérieur, ses pas soulevaient des nuages de poussière à chaque foulée. Ce fut le corps de Shizuru devant elle qui la força à s'arrêter d'un brusque dérapage.

- Natsuki ! cria cette dernière en la saisissant par les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Il faut partir d'ici, tout de suite !

Elle attrapa le bras de sa compagne sous les yeux éberlués de leurs camarades.

- Pourquoi ? Mais réponds à la fin. Bon sang Natsuki, ta main !

Shizuru se délogea de l'étreinte et tendit la main en avant. La brune daigna jeter un coup d'œil à sa main blessée. Il manquait les deux dernières phalanges de son annulaire et son auriculaire gauches. Ce qu'il en restait arborait des brûlures de poudre.

- Tu nous quittes pour te faire soigner le nez et tu reviens avec deux doigts en moins !? s'exclama Setsuna en s'approchant.

Tous formaient désormais un cercle autour d'elle, braquant regards interrogateurs et désappointés dans sa direction.

- Il faut qu'on parte. Tout de suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je suis une psycopathe. <strong>

**Je me demande si l'un de vous a googlelisé Sagawa. Dans ma période Fallout, Sagawa aurait pu s'appeler Andale. Mais bon... J'ai trouvé autre chose. **

**Courage, encore un chapitre à supporter mon esprit sadique.**


	16. Chapter 16

- La balle a du taper très fort, déclara Mirai tout en mâchonnant ses feuilles de tabac.

- Elle a un grain, mais elle ne se serait pas mutilée de cette façon, répondit Kuro près d'elle. Il a du se passer quelque chose.

Un peu à l'écart, ils observaient Shizuru tenter de rassurer et calmer Natsuki, sans réel succès. Cette dernière serrait sa main mutilée contre son torse et continuait à leur dire qu'il fallait qu'ils partent. Tous, et maintenant. Elle jetait constamment des regards alentour, comme si un danger invisible venant de partout et nulle part à la fois, allait fondre sur elle d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je t'en prie Shizuru… Partons. Partons…

L'intéressée épongeait tant bien que mal le sang qui suintait des plaies de la brune avec la manche de son vêtement. Elle essayait également de sécher les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux sombres de la jeune femme, à l'aide de mots et de gestes d'apaisement.

Elle cessa de tourner la tête de droite à gauche pour fixer le regard que Shizuru la forçait à regarder, menton tenu entre deux doigts. Son autre main serrait toujours celle, mutilée, de Natsuki.

- Arrête de gigoter comme ça, lança Setsuna. On dirait une anguille dans un bac de foire.

Elle sembla se calmer un instant, malgré la grimace que la douleur de ses doigts manquants lui faisait arborer.

- Tu vas te calmer, et me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, articula clairement Shizuru.

Le souffle de la brune ralentit un peu, avant de repartir de plus belle en voyant qui s'approchait par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne.

Elle repartit en courant à la vue du petit groupe d'habitants de Sagawa dans lequel se trouvait Daimon, visage tuméfié. Elle aurait été prise sous un feu ennemi que sa réaction aurait été la même. Filer ventre à terre, le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Shizuru n'attendit pas d'autres explications avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la brune.

Daimon et ses compagnons arrivèrent à hauteur de Setsuna, Mirai et Kuro.

- C'est Natsuki qui t'a arrangée comme ça ? demanda Mirai à la vue des blessures de Daimon.

L'intéressée ne lui jeta pas un regard mais observait les deux silhouettes cavalantes de Natsuki et Shizuru qui se dirigeaient à toute allure vers la cendre des terres brûlées.

- Elle avait ses raisons. Si jamais vous avez l'occasion de les revoir, dites leur qu'elles seront les bienvenues. Natsuki également.

- Je pense qu'elles reviendront, répondit Kuro. Shizuru parviendra à la raisonner sans trop de soucis.

* * *

><p>- Natsuki ! Natsuki, attends.<p>

La piste dans la cendre était simple à distinguer mais difficile à suivre. Leurs pas s'enfonçaient sans qu'elles ne puissent réellement prendre appui. Shizuru trébuchait régulièrement, tandis que Natsuki donnait l'impression d'avoir acquis une paire d'ailes.

Elles gravirent une dune de cendres, Natsuki en avant et Shizuru ne put que retenir un cri en voyant la silhouette de la jeune femme s'écrouler et disparaître brusquement. Elle accéléra l'allure. Parvenue au sommet, elle aperçut la forme étendue de la brune au pied de la pente, roulée en boule, main blessée tenue contre la poitrine. Elle la rejoignit alors, avec dans l'idée que sa compagne venait de se rompre le cou.

Elle arriva près d'une forme sanglotante, à l'air perdu et effaré.

- Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Tu peux me le dire.

Elle la saisit à bras le corps, la força à se redresser en prêtant attention à sa main. Ses trois doigts restants étaient tordus de manière curieuse, peu naturelle. Elle la laissa pleurer longtemps, comme une enfant. La cendre collait à son visage humide, faisait des sillons qui disparaissaient brusquement sous la descente de nouvelles larmes dégringolantes.

Natsuki ne dit rien, n'émit même pas l'idée de sortir le moindre mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Shizuru avait tout juste eut le temps d'apercevoir Daimon et son visage marqué. Mais la priorité était alors à Natsuki et non pas à Daimon et ses marques de coups.

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, l'une à bercer l'autre dans la poussière grise du monde.

Mais Natsuki se releva bien vite à nouveau avant de recommencer à marcher à un rythme soutenu, toujours dans la direction opposée à Sagawa. Elle ne braqua pas un seul regard vers Shizuru. Cette dernière se redressa à son tour et la suivit dans sa marche silencieuse.

Au bout de ce qu'il sembla être des heures, après avoir compris que personne ne s'était lancé à leur poursuite, Natsuki s'arrêta enfin. Elle le fit subitement, en s'asseyant simplement au milieu de la plaine vide. Silhouette ridicule dans l'immensité du vide.

Shizuru se rapprocha.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? fit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivie ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Toi non plus.

- Parce que la réponse est une évidence.

La brune porta sa main valide à sa tête, signe de sa nervosité et de son manque de contrôle par rapport à la situation.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester là-bas. Ils peuvent s'occuper de toi, j'en suis incapable.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

Le silence s'installa, troublé par le seul son du vent auquel plus rien ne faisait obstacle sur ces terrains.

- Si tu me disais maintenant pourquoi tu es partie si vite.

Elle resta silencieuse, ne broncha pas, garda les yeux rivés sur l'horizon infini. Shizuru s'accroupit près d'elle et fut obligée de reculer lorsque sa compagne se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

- On ne peut pas rester éternellement ici, continua Shizuru. Il va falloir bouger à un moment ou un autre.

- Je sais… marmonna Natsuki contre son épaule.

Elle fit mine de se redresser.

- Ca t'ennuierait que l'on marche un peu ? Je ne crois pas que retourner là-bas immédiatement soit une bonne idée.

Shizuru eut un sourire.

- Si tu y tiens.

* * *

><p>Elle réfléchissait. Shizuru le voyait au pli qui barrait son front, son air soucieux et son silence de plomb. Natsuki n'avait jamais été particulièrement bavarde, mais c'était pire lorsqu'elle se posait tout un tas de questions intérieures. La dernière fois que Shizuru avait vu sa compagne aussi concentrée devait dater de leurs années lycéennes à Fuuka, alors qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de percer le secret de la Première Division et de venger la mort de sa mère.<p>

Ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Le fait qu'elles s'éloignaient sans cesse, même si leur piste était bien visible, ne l'apaisait pas non plus. Natsuki gardait sa main contre son corps en un réflexe de protection primaire, la blessure saignait toujours et des auréoles de cendre se formaient déjà autour des plaies.

- On devrait faire demi-tour. Au moins pour te soigner.

Natsuki battit des paupières une seconde comme pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle porta ensuite sa main blessée à hauteur de son visage, comme si elle la voyait pour la toute première fois.

- Ca doit te faire un mal terrible.

- Bizarrement, tant que je ne les regarde pas et que j'arrive à ne plus y penser, c'est largement supportable.

- Ca ne me rassure pas pour autant. Et les autres doivent commencer à s'inquiéter eux aussi.

Son vis-à-vis détourna le regard.

- Ecoute Natsuki, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est visiblement pas assez grave pour qu'ils aient décidé de te tuer.

La brune eut un pauvre sourire avec un coup d'œil en direction de sa main gauche.

- Tu n'as pas crié à la mort sur je ne sais qui, continua Shizuru en ayant intercepté son attitude.

- C'était… un accident. Je crois.

- Un simple accident ne devrait pas poser de problème. On devrait pouvoir s'expliquer et…

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ca s'est fait… comme ça.

Elle baissait les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Devant elles, loin encore, se dessinaient les silhouettes d'arbres rabougris, sûrement tout juste léchés par les flammes qui avaient rasé le reste du paysage.

Leur marche se calqua dans cette direction. Avec un nouveau point de repère, elles se sentaient un peu mieux. Sagawa n'était plus visible depuis longtemps déjà, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Shizuru. D'autant que le crépuscule s'annonçait.

Elle stoppa brusquement sa marche. Natsuki mit quelques secondes à percuter cela, assez pour la dépasser de quelques mètres. Elle se retourna finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aimerais rentrer. Ca tient déjà du miracle que l'on n'ait pas sauté comme Maheda, on ne sait pas sur quoi l'on peut tomber plus loin.

La brune contempla un instant le panorama qui les entourait. De la poussière grise qui leur collait aux chaussures et s'incrustait partout, des mines invisibles, un endroit totalement à découvert si jamais un drône aérien passait par là, l'horizon… Et si elles retournaient sur leurs pas, il y aurait Sagawa derrière une dune de cendres. Sagawa et ses habitants, le foyer qu'ils construisaient tous ensembles, une chambre avec un lit chaud, une sécurité palpable, sans bêtes fauves qui menaçaient de les dévorer à tout moment.

Elle, elle pouvait errer longtemps sans tout cela. Elle n'était pas à une fois près. Mais Shizuru ne le ferait pas. Son état de santé et son caractère même l'empêcherait de partir brusquement de cette façon, de tout plaquer sur un coup de tête. Shizuru était quelqu'un de trop réfléchi pour ça, elle avait certainement pesé le pour et le contre en prenant en compte les éléments qu'elle avait sous la main.

Natsuki, sa blessure à la main, Daimon et ses marques de coups, leurs compagnons encore là-bas…

Et si Shizuru estimait qu'il valait mieux faire demi-tour, c'était que le point de non-retour n'avait pas encore été franchi.

Natsuki tourna à nouveau la tête vers les silhouettes décharnées des arbres au loin, sans se rendre compte de l'angoisse de sa compagne derrière elle. Shizuru craignait de la perdre à tout jamais à cet instant. Elle la suivrait, aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait, mais elle se savait bien incapable de tenir très longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la fréquence de plus en plus élevée de ses migraines et de ses malaises. Même si elle se débrouillait pour que sa condition porte peu de préjudices à ses camarades.

La brune finit par faire demi-tour, lentement. Un pied après l'autre. Ils laissaient des sillons dans la poussière, comme si ils avaient simplement été traînés.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Shizuru put saisir son bras à pleine main qu'elle fut rassurée.

* * *

><p>Il suffisait de suivre les traces de pas. Natsuki se sentait comme un petit poucet honteux de rentrer chez lui et apeuré de devoir faire face à ceux qu'il allait retrouver. Shizuru tenait l'allure, agrippée à son bras. Mais même Natsuki, reconnue pour ne pas saisir beaucoup de choses pourtant évidentes au sujet de Shizuru, voyait parfaitement bien dans quel état de fatigue elle se trouvait.<p>

Plus vite elles rentreraient, mieux se serraient.

Et pour cela, il suffisait de suivre les traces de pas.

Dans le crépuscule qui tombait toujours, elle distingua du mouvement dans la cendre. Un nuage qui se déplaçait.

Elles n'étaient pas les seules à pouvoir suivre une piste aussi évidente dans tout ce vide.

- Ce sont des chiens, déclara Shizuru.

Elle l'avait sentie se crisper contre elle.

Natsuki aurait presque préféré voir surgir Sagawa toute entière pour lui passer sur le corps, Shizuru n'aurait rien eu. Mais la meute composée d'une dizaine de cabots aux yeux fous qui fonçait droit sur elle ne ferait aucune distinction.

Chiens des villes, abandonnés par des maîtres désormais morts ou qui ne leur portaient plus aucun intérêt, ils avaient su faire ressurgir un ancien esprit de prédateur, issu du loup ancestral dont ils descendaient tous. Et il ne s'agissait pas de caniches ou yorkshires qu'elles pourraient effaroucher assez facilement. Ces derniers avaient très certainement déjà servi de repas à la bande de molosses qui leur arrivait dessus.

Dans ces plaines mortes, ils avaient du flairer Sagawa, ses habitants et son potentiel de nourriture. Ils avaient certainement essuyé quelques tirs venant des barrages avant de renoncer, ou bien avant de trouver la piste des deux femmes isolées. Elles étaient des proies beaucoup plus vulnérables qu'une communauté organisée.

Le premier réflexe de Natsuki fut de dégainer son Beretta. Mettre en joue fut terriblement douloureux à cause de sa main gauche et tenir son arme à une main lui faisait perdre en stabilité et précision. Elle toucha une bête à l'épaule, en fit tomber une autre qui n'eut même pas la décence d'attirer l'attention de ses semblables en tant que morceau de viande. En huit balles, elle ne toucha que trois bêtes et n'en fit tomber qu'une.

Shizuru la tirait en arrière, lui criant qu'il fallait fuir, qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance. Et Natsuki savait aussi que si elles se mettaient à courir, la meute n'en serait que plus excitée. Elles n'avaient aucune chance. Et Shizuru qui se faisait plus pressante…

Elles détalèrent en vitesse, les bêtes à leurs trousses. De toute façon, elles étaient trop proches à présent pour tenter de les tuer à l'arme à feu. Soit elles parvenaient à les semer, ce qui dans un tel paysage, était impossible, soit elles faisaient face. Dans les deux cas, l'issue leur serait fatale.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Shizuru, elle se serait retournée brusquement et aurait bravé cette meute semi-sauvage avec l'inconscience qui pouvait parfois la caractériser. Quitte à se faire arracher un morceau de mollet, autant avoir combattu pour le défendre. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer pour Shizuru et elle était une intervention divine. Autrefois, c'était Duran qui jouait ce rôle.

Mais plus maintenant. Elle avait été la maîtresse d'un loup fantastique et même plus que ça. La mort de l'un impliquait alors une perte tragique pour l'autre.

Et voilà qu'elle fuyait devant de simples clébards à demi-dégénérés.

Hors de question ! Elle était une HiME ! Elle avait survécu aux bombes, aux balles de fusils, à la meute de Kuro, à Mirai et Setsuna, aux plaines brûlées et à la cité dévastée. Elle ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, harcelée par plusieurs paires de mâchoires, sans se tenir debout une dernière fois.

Sa trajectoire fut inversée en un dixième de seconde, la faisant aller de front sur la meute qui s'éparpilla un instant, surprise de voir cette proie les attaquer directement. Ils se focalisèrent sur elle, sans oser sauter à la gorge de celle qui les défiait du regard. Ils l'harcelaient de toutes parts, faisaient claquer leurs mâchoires près de ses jambes et de ses mains. Elle décocha un violent coup de pied à un beauceron aux oreilles galeuses. Il s'éloigna en chouinant.

Débarrassée de l'un d'eux pour quelques secondes, elle avait réussi à effrayer les moins téméraires d'entre eux. Les autres l'observaient différemment, lui tournaient autour en grognant. Elle distingua un individu en avant des autres. Plus près, plus grand, couturé de cicatrices et le regard foncièrement mauvais.

Le chef. L'alpha.

Ce grand mâle en imposait par sa taille et sa carrure, issues d'un croisement improbable entre chiens immenses et puissants. Elle ne le quitta plus du regard.

Natsuki, qui sentait jusque là le sang battre à ses tempes, eut la sensation étrange que le temps se ralentissait, s'étirait pour lui permettre de saisir tous les détails qui l'entouraient. Les pattes du molosse qui se raidissaient, les autres chiens qui jappaient en lui tournant autour, les battements de son propre cœur.

Le temps s'accéléra brusquement, à l'allure du bond de la bête dans sa direction et de ses mouvements quasiment automatiques. L'impact entre son corps en début de course et celui du chien au milieu de son saut fut terrible. Elle reçut les cinquante kilos de viande animale dans le buste, ne les encaissa pas. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. La meute s'élança sans que Natsuki n'y prête aucune sorte d'attention.

Elle devait se concentrer sur le grand molosse. Celui-là mis hors d'état de nuire, les autres seraient trop déboussolés pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Sans se soucier des crocs qui claquaient à quelques centimètres de sa cheville, elle ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de se redresser. Elle l'agrippa d'une main, le ceintura de son autre bras. Le chien rua pour se débarrasser de ce fardeau inopportun, sans succès. Natsuki ne lâcha pas prise, pas même quand l'animal parvint à se relever et tentait dorénavant de la déloger ou de saisir un membre entre ses mâchoires effroyables.

Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il pourrait la briser comme une brindille si jamais il parvenait à l'attraper.

Elle réussit à glisser ses bras sous les pattes antérieures de sa monture improvisée, le gênant suffisamment dans ses mouvements pour qu'elle parvienne à joindre ses mains sur la nuque de la bête. Elle ne pouvait que tenir, et forcer.

Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir la courbure des vertèbres, la puissance des muscles qui se tendaient sous l'effort. Quelque chose allait se briser. Elle le sentait. Que ce soit ses avant-bras qui semblaient parcourus de décharges électriques, ses doigts dont elle essayait de maintenir solidement la prise, ses épaules qui se disloqueraient d'un coup sous le choc des ruades ou bien la bête elle-même à l'échine fracassée.

Elle ne saurait dire si la chance l'aida, ou bien si sa détermination avait suffit. La chose se brisa sous sa prise, la bête tomba lourdement, molle dans ses bras.

Natsuki se maintint quelques secondes encore, afin d'être sûre que son adversaire ne se relèverait pas. A demi-rassurée, elle se leva sur ses deux jambes, défia la meute désormais silencieuse, comme choquée de la mise à mort de leur leader.

L'un d'eux s'approcha, la queue et l'échine basses, pour venir renifler le cadavre aux pieds de Natsuki. Cela dura un moment avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers la brune en nage et couverte de cendres. Elle tendit sa main indemne en avant, son regard fixé dans celui du chien devant elle. La bête en regardait une autre. Regard miroir de ce que Natsuki était devenue une seconde, prise dans la frénésie du conflit.

Il fit demi-tour sans broncher et s'éloigna. Les autres le suivirent, se lançant des grognements et y répondant. Privés de l'alpha, ils mettraient la hiérarchie du groupe à rude épreuve. Il y aurait des combats, peut-être des mises à mort. Pour recommencer.

- Shizuru !

Elle s'essuya le visage d'un geste de la main, y laissant une trace de sang due à ses blessures rouvertes.

Une piste se dessinait plus loin, à plusieurs mètres du lieu du combat où la cendre remuée ne laissait plus aucun indice sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle y devina les pas de Shizuru et plus loin, dans la pénombre maintenant bel et bien tombée, il y avait une silhouette. Elle s'y dirigea en titubant. La fatigue et la chute soudaine de l'adrénaline commençaient à se faire douloureusement ressentir.

Elle roula à terre, ses jambes s'étant soudainement dérobées sous son corps.

Allongée sur le dos, avec la sensation de tomber dans un ciel infini, elle appela de nouveau Shizuru.

Ce furent les crissements de la cendre et le souffle accéléré de sa compagne qui l'avertirent de son arrivée. Shizuru se penchait au-dessus d'elle en répétant son prénom, les yeux étonnamment sombres.

- Tu saignes, articula-t-elle faiblement en tendant une main crispée vers le visage de sa compagne.

- Toi aussi, répliqua Shizuru en saisissant les doigts tendus.

- Mais tes yeux…

Même dans la semi-obscurité, elle voyait parfaitement à quel point ils étaient injectés de sang, couleur qui se mêlait sans trancher à son iris. Privée du blanc de ses yeux, Shizuru ressemblait également à un animal.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ressembles à un zombie, déclara Natsuki.

Il y eut un ricanement.

- Tu devrais te regarder, avec tes doigts en moins et ton visage barbouillé de cendres.

Natsuki eut un toussotement en s'étouffant dans un sanglot de soulagement.

Elles étaient de nouveau seules au milieu des terres brûlées. Bel et bien mortes-vivantes.

* * *

><p>Parcourir le chemin jusqu'à Sagawa dans leur état durant la nuit n'était pas une bonne idée. Elles avaient besoin de repos toutes les deux.<p>

Elles avaient creusés une cuvette dans la cendre, suffisamment grande pour qu'elles s'y allongent décemment. Il y avait assez d'épaisseur pour que ce soit presque confortable. La fraîcheur de la nuit les forçaient à se serrer l'une contre l'autre, vulnérables.

L'épuisement eut vite raison de Natsuki. Elle s'endormit rapidement dans l'étreinte de Shizuru.

Son sommeil fut seulement troublé par l'agitation soudaine de sa compagne. Ses geignements retenus indiquaient tout d'un cauchemar particulièrement virulent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Le souvenir de son massacre de la Première Division avait longtemps agité ses nuits, et celles de Natsuki lorsqu'elles partageaient le même lit. Elle s'appliqua à la calmer, à l'étreindre de manière à effacer le souvenir de ce mauvais rêve sans la réveiller pour autant, à murmurer des mots futiles juste pour que le son de sa voix lui parvienne à travers les limbes du sommeil.

Shizuru finit par se détendre après s'être raidi une fraction de seconde.

Natsuki tendit l'oreille un instant, soucieuse de vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours seules. Au bout d'un long moment durant lequel elle ne discerna rien de suspect, elle consentit à fermer de nouveau les yeux.

* * *

><p>Elle fut brutalement secouée. Son esprit encore ensommeillé la ramena à cet immeuble miteux de la cité, dans lequel elles tenaient en mangeant des rats et des ordures. Dans cet immeuble où elle avait connu pareil réveil avant de planter une balle dans le pied de Tokage. Avant que Mirai ne les amène à ce parking souterrain où elles rencontrées Kuro, puis Setsuna. Et tous les autres.<p>

On la força à se relever. Un solide gaillard à l'aspect inévitablement européen la tenait fermement par l'épaule. Trois autres personnes les entouraient. Tous d'une carrure modeste, mais d'un autre continent. Ils parlèrent entre eux.

Natsuki vit l'un d'eux se pencher au-dessus de Shizuru. Elle essaya bien de le dégager en lui criant de partir de là en vitesse, mais ce fut un râle rauque et des douleurs terribles qui répondirent à l'appel qu'elle lançait à son corps.

Et Shizuru qui ne réagissait toujours pas… Endormie aux pieds de ces hommes dont la brune pouvait parfaitement voir les canons de fusils dépasser dans leur dos. Elle s'agita pourtant à nouveau. Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux avait des airs douloureux de déjà-vu.

Celui qui la maintenait la saisit par sa main blessée. La douleur afflua subitement, remonta le long de son bras comme le ferait une anguille électrique, et alla se planter au point entre son cou et son épaule, pour ne plus s'en déloger par la suite.

Toujours penché au-dessus du corps allongé de Shizuru, l'homme lui attrapa les mains, articula quelques mots, posa deux doigts sur sa gorge, approcha sa joue des lèvres de Shizuru…

Natsuki connaissait ces gestes, Mai les lui avait montrés en lui racontant la fois où elle avait sauvé Mikoto de la noyade sur le ferry.

C'était les gestes que l'on effectuait pour vérifier qu'une personne respirait encore, que son pouls battait toujours.

La tête de Shizuru bascula sur le côté, laissant voir ses yeux saturés de sang au point qu'on ne distingue plus que deux petites surfaces pourpres. Sa tempe où on pouvait voir habituellement la cicatrice, arborait une couleur mêlant rouge, mauve et bleu, et un filet de sang séché barrait sa joue en provenance directe de son oreille.

Figée dans cette réalité, Natsuki ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Mais aussi fort et aussi longtemps qu'elle les fermait, la même image apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle les rouvrait.

Shizuru ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus… Shizuru n'était plus.

Elle commença à se débattre, à crier. Peut-être dans l'espoir que ses hurlements réveillent Shizuru.

Rien n'y fit. Ni sa voix, ni les claques assénés par l'homme près du corps de sa compagne. Alors elle cessa de crier, abattue. La bombe à retardement dans la tête de Shizuru avait brusquement décidé de la prendre, de l'arracher à cette vie. Natsuki aurait voulu en avoir une elle aussi, qui l'aurait fauchée en même temps que sa compagne.

Mais sa sentence était de rester vivante, de continuer à parcourir les paysages dévastés dans cette deuxième vie que le destin lui avait accordée.

Les quatre hommes la traînèrent longtemps, laissant des sillons profonds là où ils passaient. Elle leur criait parfois de la lâcher, qu'elle avait vu Shizuru bouger, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Shizuru… qui l'avait protégée et sauvée tant de fois, il était tout simplement impossible qu'elle soit partie avant Natsuki.

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas et ne la lâchaient pas. Même s'ils ne la malmenèrent pas, ils la tenaient fermement. Et Natsuki comprit que sa vie ne lui appartiendrait plus totalement, que son histoire à elle s'était terminée dans ces terres brûlées. Qu'elle avait disparue en même temps que Shizuru. Ce monde les avait broyées impitoyablement, malgré leur lutte.

Et sa personne, à partir de ce matin mille fois revécu et maudit, faisait dorénavant partie de l'Histoire. Celle avec un grand H, et qui n'a que faire des individus comme Natsuki pour s'écrire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors oui, vous me haïssez certainement. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me lapider. J'ai un épilogue à écrire encore. Attendez au moins jusque là.<strong>


	17. Epilogue

**Waaah ! Fini ! Ayé ! Seize chapitres, un épilogue, des dizaines de lecteurs à m'avoir suivie. Vous êtes géniaux, tout simplement. Même ceux qui ont disparus au fil du temps et qui ne donnent plus aucun signe de vie. Les lecteurs de dernière minute, les anonymes et les invisibles (même si c'est terriblement frustrant de savoir que quelqu'un est venu voir votre travail et n'a rien dit, que ce soit positif ou négatif).**

**Et je suis désolée que le penchant triste et sombre de l'histoire ait gâché vos fêtes de fin d'année. Mais je ne vous ai jamais mis le pistolet sur la tempe non plus.**

**On se retrouve en bas pour les nouvelles. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>- Shizuru. Tu veux bien prendre mon portable et dire que l'on arrive dans une heure environ ?<p>

L'adolescente à qui s'adressait cette demande s'exécuta en silence. Elle s'avança sur la banquette arrière, passa le bras entre les deux sièges avant, là où se trouvaient sa mère qui conduisait, et son père côté passager qui somnolait tête contre la vitre.

Ses doigts écrivirent un rapide message avant d'appuyer sur la commande ''envoyer''. Une fois cela fait, elle reposa le petit appareil électronique dans le vide-poche avant et se renfonça sur la banquette.

Il restait une heure pour aller se perdre dans ce petit village où était morte sa grand-mère. Une femme qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une demi-dizaine de fois dans sa petite enfance. Elle n'en avait pas gardé des souvenirs agréables. Mais sa mère, Isheido, tenait absolument à ce qu'elle assiste à la cérémonie de crémation.

Shizuru observa le paysage défiler un moment. Le Japon était en reconstruction depuis la fin du conflit de ce qui avait faillit être la troisième Guerre Mondiale, il y avait près de vingt-cinq ans de ça. Partout où le regard se posait, on voyait des ébauches de bâtiments se dessiner, des jeunes forêts artificielles, des champs dans lesquels on trouvait encore parfois un crâne ou des pièces de métal lourd quand on y passait la charrue. L'opération nationale de déminage n'avait pas pu repérer tous les explosifs enterrés et il était courant, quelques années auparavant, de voir apparaître en gros titre qu'un promeneur avait sauté. La chose s'était raréfié avec le temps, mais existait toujours.

Pour elle, cette guerre n'était qu'un chapitre de plus dans les livres d'histoire. Mais pour Isheido, ça avait été un cauchemar éveillé, même si elle était alors très jeune.

Shizuru connaissait les grandes lignes de ce qui avait uni sa mère biologique et cette fameuse grand-mère un brin effrayante. Kuga Natsuki.

Le paysage qui défilait était un paysage d'après-guerre. La plupart des infrastructures étaient toutes récentes. La route sur laquelle ils roulaient n'avait que quelques années elle aussi. L'endroit où Natsuki avait trouvée Isheido avait laissé la place à un grand centre commercial. La civilisation se rebâtissait petit à petit. Les villes étaient en plein essor, on assistait à un véritable exode vers ces dernières, à la recherche d'un emploi qui manquait rarement. Le Japon n'avait pas perdu cette particularité du taux de chômage le plus bas, que ce soit avant ou après cette guerre.

La démographie explosait à nouveau, le taux de natalité avait augmenté comme jamais depuis près de soixante ans. Shizuru était une enfant née de ce baby-boom national. Les adolescents de son âge étaient nombreux à garnir les bancs des écoles ou bien à aider sur les chantiers. Le pays était en majorité peuplé de gens relativement jeunes. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient la cinquantaine.

Ils s'engagèrent sur une route de montagne. Côté vide, là une rambarde métallique empêchait aux voitures de dégringoler en cas d'accidents, s'étendait une vaste plaine verdoyante. Isheido lui avait dit que c'était la cendre qui avait rendu cet endroit extrêmement fertile et qu'il pouvait y pousser à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

Dans un souvenir vieux de près de dix ans, Shizuru vit les vestiges d'une forêt brûlée, grignotée petit à petit par une végétation grandissante. Les jeunes pousses naissaient à même le bois pétrifié par le feu, comme si le cadavre de l'un alimentait la vie de l'autre. Cette image l'avait marquée sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ce fameux cycle de la vie dont parlait régulièrement son père peut-être ?

Quand elle lui demandait de lui en dire plus, il répondait que c'était Natsuki qui lui avait appris à penser ça. La vieille femme disait souvent qu'une vie devait se payer par une autre. Peu importe leurs valeurs.

Isheido semblait comprendre cela, son mari adhérer à cette idée. Seule Shizuru ne saisissait pas encore tout à fait le concept. On lui disait que c'était du à son jeune âge, à un autre mode de vie et à d'autres valeurs. Elle y prêtait peu d'attention. Ces histoires dataient d'un temps qu'elle n'avait pas connu.

* * *

><p>Le temps passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle se trouvait devant un pavillon dans l'ancien style japonais en moins de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Leur voiture n'était pas la seule à être garée dans la cour.<p>

Shizuru en reconnut quelques unes, et fut surprise de reconnaître l'emblème militaire sur la portière de l'une d'entre elles.

- Elle aurait adoré… marmonna Isheido, lèvres pincées.

- Comment ça ? demanda Shizuru en détachant sa ceinture.

- Elle n'aimait pas les militaires. Elle n'a jamais voulu de leurs décorations non plus.

- Décorations ?

- On en parlera plus tard si tu y tiens.

Elle manœuvra quelques secondes avant de couper le moteur. Elle poussa un soupir et son mari posa une main apaisante sur sa cuisse. Elle se retourna en direction de la banquette arrière.

- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas vraiment connue, mais j'aimerais que tu lui témoignes tout le respect dont tu es capable.

Shizuru hocha la tête avec déférence, sa mère eut un pauvre sourire. Un mouvement de tête fit danser les longues mèches noires durant une seconde.

- Sans elle, je ne sais pas si je serai là aujourd'hui…

* * *

><p>La cérémonie avait l'air de ce qu'elle était. Funèbre.<p>

Le corps de Natsuki, posé dans un cercueil au centre de la petite pièce, était à découvert, vêtu du shinishôzoku traditionnel. L'habit blanc dont les morts sont vêtus. Une table sur laquelle étaient disposé des fleurs, de l'encens et une bougie se trouvait près du corps.

En s'approchant, Shizuru pu voir qu'un couteau avait été placé entre les mains jointes de la défunte, sur sa poitrine. Elle contempla celle qui avait pu être une grand-mère adoptive tandis que ses parents saluaient les invités et les militaires qui se tenaient droits comme des piquets.

Elle trouva Natsuki étrangement jeune, trop pour que son esprit accepte l'explication de la mort naturelle aussi facilement. Elle devait avoir moins de soixante ans. Et après un rapide calcul mental, Shizuru se rendit compte que son impression était la bonne. Pourtant, au milieu du 21ème siècle, l'espérance de vie était bel et bien supérieure à quatre vingt cinq ans.

Quel phénomène avait pu emporter cette femme aussi tôt ?

La mère de sa mère se posa sur son épaule, la tirant doucement en arrière.

- J'aurais préféré que tu en gardes un autre souvenir.

- Je… Je crois que je n'en ai pas d'autres.

- Mh… Je ne te demanderai pas d'être triste pour elle, mais juste de l'accompagner. Comme nous tous ici.

Elle termina sa phrase en lançant un coup d'œil circulaire. Une quinzaine de personnes, sans compter les militaires, se tenaient dans la pièce. Vêtus de blanc pour les plus traditionalistes, de noir pour les autres, créant un étrange damier mouvant devant ses yeux. Seules les silhouettes en uniforme beige composaient l'élément stable de la scène.

- Je… crois que je ne me sens pas bien…

Isheido passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- Juste quelques heures. Nous partons de suite en suivant.

* * *

><p><em>Regarde. Ca brille beaucoup mais ça ne reste que de la décoration. Ce n'est pas le métal dont on l'habille qui fait la personne, mais bel et bien ses actes. <em>

C'est en portant les trois médailles au niveau de ses yeux pour mieux les observer que Shizuru songea à cette phrase, prononcée quelques instants plus tôt par sa mère qui les lui tendait. L'urne funéraire reposait sur les jambes de son père à l'avant.

En jetant un coup d'œil au paysage qui défilait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

- On ne rentre pas ?

- Pas tout de suite. Je dois faire quelque chose avant.

La jeune fille prit son mal en patience. La route de montagne avait été laissée loin derrière eux et ils roulaient à présent en direction de la plaine. Ils parvinrent bientôt sur une petite route traversant une jeune forêt. Shizuru ne donnait pas plus de trente ans à ces arbres grêles, serrés les uns contre les autres, grandis au fil de leur envie et d'une compétition hors normes pour atteindre la lumière du soleil. Ils avaient poussé tout en hauteur, délaissant leur croissance en épaisseur. Ce qui leur donnait des airs de simples bâtonnets.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, après s'être garés un peu en retrait du sentier. Isheido attrapa l'urne dans les mains de son mari et sortit. Ils l'accompagnèrent au dehors alors qu'elle avançait entre les arbres serrés. Shizuru se prenait régulièrement les pieds dans le lierre rampant au sol, brisant les tiges sans véritable effort. Mais ça suffisait tout de même à l'agacer.

- Ca a changé, déclara Isheido sans ralentir l'allure.

- Pourquoi ? Ca ressemblait à quoi auparavant ?

- Imagine une plaine de cendres. Complètement nue.

Elle stoppa brusquement, gratta superficiellement la terre du bout de la chaussure et dit à sa fille de regarder.

- Tu vois ? Il suffit de creuser un peu pour en retrouver partout.

Shizuru s'accroupit pour saisir une poignée de terre. Elle pu voir qu'en effet, il y avait en majorité de la cendre. Elle la laissa couler entre ses doigts avant de suivre à nouveau ses parents.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Isheido se retourna vers son mari.

- Ca devrait aller ici ?

Il hocha la tête. Sa femme retira alors le couvercle de l'urne sous les yeux effarés de Shizuru, et en dispersa le contenu à leurs pieds. La brise légère qui parvenait à se faufiler jusqu'ici les éparpilla un peu plus.

- On n'attend pas les quarante-neuf jours ? s'exclama l'adolescente, troublée par ce manquement à la tradition qui voulait que le défunt reste quarante-neuf jours dans le foyer de la famille et qu'un prêtre vienne le guider régulièrement vers l'autre monde.

- Elle n'a pas la patience pour ça.

La jeune fille ne chercha pas plus loin, triturant toujours les médailles dans sa poche. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, sans bouger, se recueillant à leur manière près des cendres qui s'échappaient loin d'eux.

* * *

><p>L'urne vide fut tout de même déposée sur un petit autel, près d'un bouquet de fleurs arrangées, d'un bâtonnet d'encens et d'une photo aux teintes vieillies.<p>

- Je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle n'avait que trois doigts à la main gauche, déclara Shizuru en dévisageant la photographie.

- Un accident. On lui a tiré dessus.

- Tiré dessus… ?

- Oui, avec un pistolet.

- Comme dans les films ?

- Comme pendant la guerre, répondit placidement Isheido en vaquant aux tâches ménagères.

Son mari était reparti travailler à peine arrivé. La montagne de travail en cours ne permettait pas vraiment de prendre le temps de porter un deuil en bonne et due forme.

Agenouillée sur les tatamis du séjour, Shizuru pliait du linge en silence tandis que sa mère s'affairait dans la petite cuisine voisine. L'appartement, bien que récent, était assez petit pour qu'elles puissent communiquer sans problème et sans élever la voix.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que c'était elle qui avait choisi ton prénom ?

- Non. Ou je ne m'en souviens pas.

Isheido rejoignit sa fille dans la petite pièce, fouilla un instant dans un tiroir et en tira un album à la reliure d'un vert bouteille. Elle en tourna quelques pages avant de le tendre à Shizuru.

Elle lui montrait une photo de ce qui ressemblait à un groupe banal de lycéens.

- Voilà Natsuki.

Elle désignait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux foncés et à l'air boudeur, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ce qui marqua Shizuru fut le regard assassin que cette fille lançait au photographe.

- Et voici celle de qui tu tiens ton prénom. Shizuru.

L'intéressée enlaçait Natsuki d'un bras autour de la taille, l'air beaucoup plus gai que sa camarade.

- Elle n'a pas survécu à cette guerre. Elle est morte près de l'endroit où j'ai lâché les cendres de Natsuki.

- Elles étaient proches ?

- Très.

Shizuru contempla la photo en silence. Sous ses yeux se tenait le passé de sa grand-mère adoptive, semblable à son présent. Lycéenne entourée d'amis, en direction d'un diplôme qui lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir un avenir décent. La génétique avait fait qu'elle possédait les longs cheveux sombres et lisses de sa mère. Et le hasard avait voulu que Natsuki ait les mêmes dans ses années adolescentes. Leur donnant à toutes les trois un faux air de famille. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

Leurs yeux sombres et leurs traits relativement anguleux les distinguaient suffisamment pour ne pas relier Natsuki et Isheido plus que de raison. A ce qu'Isheido en disait, seuls quelques imbéciles s'étaient fait avoir.

- Elle t'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je veux dire, je sais que vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais avant ?

- Elle me l'a raconté quelques fois, répondit Isheido en s'agenouillant à son tour. Quand elle était d'humeur et que je le lui demandais. Assez de fois en tous cas pour que je retienne les grandes lignes. Tu sais déjà qu'elle m'a trouvée au milieu de nulle part en montagne, juste après une tempête de neige.

- Oui. Et que tu l'as suivie malgré le fait qu'elle te chassait régulièrement. Elle t'a même surnommée Inuyama à la longue.

Shizuru eut un ricanement en imaginant sa mère se faire appeler par ce sobriquet qui signifiait littéralement « chien de montagne ».

- Ne te moque pas. Elle aurait pu me donner tout un tas d'autres surnoms tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elle a choisi le plus sobre.

- D'où venait-elle ? enchaîna brusquement Shizuru.

- D'un camp de travail dans l'Est. A ce qu'il paraît, on leur faisait démonter des tonnes d'appareils électriques à longueur de journée.

- J'ai vu ça dans mes livres d'histoire. On y parle de maltraitance aussi.

Isheido hocha la tête.

- Elle était couverte de cicatrices et aussi maigre qu'un chat pelé. Un coup de feu l'avait rendue à moitié sourde également. Rien de reluisant. Mais il paraît qu'elle avait l'habitude de se battre, pour un oui ou pour un non. Quand elle m'a trouvée, elle était accompagnée. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de cette personne, mais je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait dit de faire attention à moi, que Natsuki pouvait devenir très agressive d'un coup.

- Elle t'a déjà frappée ?

- Une fois… J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer.

Son regard s'était fait lointain, ressassant le souvenir douloureux de plusieurs coups portés avec fureur et violence.

Shizuru s'avança un peu sur les genoux.

- Pourquoi… ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Sa mère lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- J'ai eu l'idée de l'appeler « maman » un jour. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois.

Face au regard choqué de l'adolescente, elle se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

- C'était une femme qui s'en voulait. Elle n'a pas su protéger Shizuru, celle de la photo, et je crois bien qu'elle s'en ait voulu toute sa vie. Et ça peut se comprendre quand on sait qu'elle est morte dans ses bras.

- Ca ressemble à un scénario de film catastrophe…

- C'est l'histoire d'une vie ma chérie. Tu aurais pu en avoir une semblable si tu étais née quarante ans plus tôt.

- Raconte-la moi.

- Je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps ce soir…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Raconte-moi quand même.

* * *

><p>Il fallut quelques jours à Isheido pour raconter tout ce qu'elle savait de Natsuki avant que celle-ci ne la trouve alors, enfant perdue et grelottante, certainement orpheline. Elle mit autant de tant à conter cette histoire qu'à répondre aux questions de sa fille. Parfois pertinentes, parfois non.<p>

Etait-il vrai que Natsuki et la Shizuru précédente avaient été amantes ? Natsuki avait-elle réellement vaincu un fauve immense en lui brisant l'échine à mains nues ? La communauté de Sagawa, le village de cannibales, existait-elle toujours ? Qu'étaient devenus les compagnons de la brune ? Setsuna, Mirai, Baku, Kumiko et Kuro. Comment avait-elle vécu les premiers assauts ? Avait-elle tué ? Si oui, dans quelles circonstances ?

Autant de questions auxquelles sa mère tenta de répondre du mieux qu'elle le put avec les éléments qu'elle-même connaissait. Cet interrogatoire à peine camouflé la força à se rendre compte qu'elle connaissait bien mal Natsuki. Beaucoup mieux que certaines autres personnes, mais encore de façon insuffisante à ses yeux.

La nostalgie et le chagrin venaient régulièrement frapper son estomac pendant ses récits. Sans avoir voulu et réussi à être une mère pour elle, Natsuki avait été une personne indispensable à ses yeux de fillette, et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé sa vie autrement. Mais en aurait-il été autrement, justement, s'il n'y avait pas eu les remords de Natsuki, sa haine d'elle-même, de ne pas avoir su garder sa compagne près d'elle ?

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu l'occasion de voir Natsuki dans son état le plus vulnérable et pitoyable, tenter de noyer son chagrin dans ces bouteilles d'alcool de riz blanc qu'elle vomissait à peine avalé. Et puis il y avait eu cette détermination féroce à vouloir changer les choses, celle que seuls les désespérés et ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre pouvaient posséder.

Isheido ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle pendant tout ce temps. Il n'y avait que durant les missions de passage de courrier ou de sabotage que Natsuki la laissait en sécurité au camp de la résistance. Elle s'en souvenait encore, elle y avait passé quatre ans de sa vie, y avait grandie.

Elle aussi avait été envoyée effectuer quelques tâches. Sa stature d'enfant éveillait peu de soupçons. Il s'agissait là aussi de passer des lettres et des messages, bien souvent codés, dans les environs. Dans des paquets de bonbons généralement.

C'était Natsuki qui lui offrait parfois ces friandises, et il n'était pas rare qu'elles les partagent calmement à deux durant leurs moments de repos. La brune la prenait alors sur ses genoux, certainement un des gestes les plus affectueux qu'elle ait eu à son encontre, et piochait dans le sac de papier collant de sucre avec sa main à trois doigts.

- Les médailles, tu en as fait quoi ?

Shizuru ouvrit de grands yeux avant de faire un rapide aller-retour dans sa chambre. Elle les serrait dans son poing.

- Je ne savais pas quoi en faire alors je les ai mise dans une boîte à biscuits. Tu as dit que Natsuki n'en aurait pas voulu.

Isheido en saisit une, se remémora une scène fugitive du début de son adolescence. Natsuki se tenait droite en face d'une silhouette en uniforme. Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'elle n'avait plus à aller distribuer des lettres codées, que cette partie de sa vie était désormais terminée. Le militaire tendait un petit objet vers Natsuki qui le regardait avec dédain, voire indifférence.

- Il n'y a aucun mérite à être resté en vie jusqu'ici, avait-elle alors dit.

Isheido comprenait parfaitement son point de vue. De même que celui du militaire qui lui avait répondu.

- Mais il y en a à avoir lutté pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

Ils s'étaient souri fugitivement, mais Natsuki n'avait toujours pas accepté cette petite médaille accompagnée de son ruban. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait fallut attendre sa mort pour qu'ils parviennent enfin à les lui remettre. Mais elle ne les avait pas emportées avec elle dans l'autre monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a valu ces décorations ? demanda Shizuru en triturant les petits objets de métal.

Isheido eut un sourire. Elle connaissait beaucoup mieux cette partie-là de l'histoire de Natsuki que la précédente.

- Les petits exploits que chacun a su accomplir. Tu peux la considérer comme une héroïne du quotidien. Ceux qui ont fait la guerre dans l'ombre.

- Raconte-moi.

Isheido eut un rire. L'intérêt que sa fille portait à ces récits l'amusait vaguement, tout en l'inquiétant.

- J'aimerais que tu n'y penses pas. Mais nous verrons bien. Pas aujourd'hui seulement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu passes ton diplôme dans moins de deux semaines, et qu'une vie ne se raconte pas en deux jours. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes révisions.

Shizuru eut une moue boudeuse, une de celles qui caractérisaient parfois Natsuki lorsqu'elle était faussement contrariée. Elle se contenta cependant de récupérer les médailles et de partir en sifflotant dans sa chambre, là où elle pourrait réviser tranquillement, assise en tailleur sur son lit, un crayon derrière l'oreille.

Isheido songea qu'il serait plus agréable de vivre dans un endroit un peu plus grand. Mine de rien, Shizuru commençait à prendre de la place.

Elle pivota vers le petit autel sur lequel reposait l'urne. Le temps rituel allait bientôt parvenir à sa fin. Il faudrait alors glisser l'urne vide dans un caveau et se débarrasser définitivement des fleurs. Elle attrapa la photo, lui adressa un sourire apaisé.

- Tu en serais certainement contente, murmura-t-elle avec un regard en direction de la chambre de Shizuru. Et puis, elle se souviendra.

La photo retourna sur l'autel.

- Nous nous souviendrons.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, la Shizuru de cet épilogue était une feinte (vous pouvez me frapper maintenant). Mais je promets que Shizuru, l'authentique cette fois, sera la star de ma prochaine fic à chapitres Mai HiME. <strong>

**Je dois aussi annoncer que je ne pointerai pas mon nez avant un bon bout de temps sur le fandom (je resterai en lectrice fidèle par contre). La raison de cette absence est que je compte cette fois-ci poster avec un peu d'avance dans le récit, histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre un chapitre pendant des semaines, voire des mois.**

**Ceci est donc pour votre propre bien !**

**Je suis aussi en train de me demander si j'écris quelques passages de la vie de Natsuki après la mort de Shizuru. Ce qui a bien pu se dérouler durant cette ellipse monstrueuse du chapitre 16 à l'épilogue. Il me faudrait seulement savoir si ça intéresse quelqu'un au final ?**

**Encore merci à vous tous, et j'espère sincèrement vous revoir la prochaine fois. **


	18. 01

**Et voici la première partie de l'histoire de Natsuki après tout ce qui lui ait arrivé dans la fic. Ce seront vraiment des "bonus" dans la mesure où ce sera beaucoup survolé que la fic en elle-même. J'espère tout de même que ça trouvera grâce à vos yeux.**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui commentent, j'essaie de vous répondre à chaque fois. Et c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le faire avec Hikaru et Op2line, mais je lis vos commentaires et j'ai un grand sourire à chaque fois. Je vous assure =)**

* * *

><p>Natsuki avançait à grandes foulées régulières. Sans ralentir l'allure, elle tourna la tête en arrière afin de vérifier que son compagnon la suivait toujours, et que personne d'autre n'était à leurs trousses. Ca faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils avaient réussi à s'évader de ce camp de travail et ils ignoraient durant combien de temps leurs gardiens les suivraient.<p>

Essoufflé et le visage dégoulinant de sueur, l'homme qui l'accompagnait, répondant au prénom de Jidanda, demanda à ce qu'elle ralentisse un peu. Avec réticence, Natsuki obéit en lâchant un juron. Elle ne stoppa pas son avancée pour autant, poings et mâchoires serrées.

- Dépêche-toi ! lança-t-elle sans un regard en arrière.

Jidanda se hissa à sa hauteur, soufflant comme un bœuf.

- Ca va pas te crever de ralentir deux minutes, articula-t-il difficilement.

La brune daigna s'arrêter pour saisir son compagnon d'infortune au col de sa main indemne. La nervosité la faisait légèrement trembler.

- Une balle ne met pas deux minutes à te rattraper. Tu ne courras jamais plus vite qu'elle. Tiens-le toi pour dit.

Elle le laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne le relâcha vraiment. Il avisa les membres tremblants de compagne de route.

- Regarde-toi. Tu ne tiens bientôt plus debout.

- Je peux encore avancer.

- Mange au moins quelque chose.

- Plus tard.

Jidanda se campa face à Natsuki. Bien qu'il la dépassât d'une bonne tête, il ne se sentait pas de faire le malin devant ce regard assassin. Sans compter toutes les histoires qui circulaient sur la jeune femme. Elle portait assez de cicatrices pour qu'au moins la moitié d'entre elles soient vraies. Ce qui n'allait pas rassurer l'homme de bientôt trente ans qu'il était.

Mais il tint bon, la força à s'asseoir malgré ses vociférations et fouilla un instant dans son sac à dos rempli de provisions économisées sur leurs rations journalières avant de lui tendre ce qui avait été une boulette de riz dans un temps plus ou moins éloigné.

Elle l'engloutit prestement, mâchant à peine avant d'entamer un mouvement pour se redresser. Jidanda brisa son élan.

- Tu vas rester là quelques minutes. Au moins le temps que tu retrouves une couleur normale pour une humaine.

Natsuki avisa ses doigts, râpés jusqu'à la viande, tout comme ceux de Jidanda et de beaucoup de leurs anciens collègues du camp. Ses avant-bras quant à eux arboraient une couleur sanguine due à l'effort qu'elle soutenait depuis plusieurs heures ainsi qu'au froid ambiant. Son visage devait avoir la même teinte, à peu de choses près.

- Tu ne t'es pas vu… marmonna-t-elle avec un rictus.

- Quand est-ce que tu as changé ton bandage ? répondit-il, coupant court au sujet actuel.

Il parlait bien entendu de la main gauche de Natsuki, constamment enroulée dans une bande propre et changée régulièrement afin d'éviter tout risque d'infection.

- Il y a trois jours… Avant de partir en fait.

- Prends le temps de le refaire.

Elle acquiesça, bien consciente de la douleur que n'importe quel frottement pouvait causer. Elle se souviendrait toujours du moment où elle avait été amenée à ce camp de travail, traînée sur la plaine de cendres par ces hommes qui les avaient trouvés, le cadavre de Shizuru et elle. Il avait fallut quatre jours de marche forcée, autant de temps qui lui apparaissait comme nappé d'un brouillard épais dans son esprit.

Elle avait longtemps accusé le coup de la mort de Shizuru, le fait qu'elle ait eut son dernier souffle dans ses bras. Ca avait été dans un état de déconnexion quasi-totale qu'elle avait été laissée aux « bons soins » d'un cuistot qui assumait également les fonctions de chirurgien. Et ça avait été sur une table de découpe de viande que les phalanges restantes de ses doigts abîmés avaient été tranchées à l'aide d'un couteau de boucher. Pour unique désinfection contre le début de gangrène qui avait causé la perte de ses dernières phalanges, ils lui avaient plongé la main dans un bocal rempli d'alcool à 95 degrés.

Cet évènement avait constitué la seule forme de soins qui lui avait été offert durant tout son séjour. Un total de trois bandes lui avait été attribué, qu'elle nettoyait manuellement et qu'elle appliquait en suivant un roulement de trois jours.

D'un geste assuré, elle défit son pansement couvert de poussière et imprégné de sueur, piocha dans leur maigre réserve d'eau afin de nettoyer rapidement sa peau qui n'avait jamais réellement cicatrisé, et enroula un de ses trois morceaux de tissu de manière aisée. Jidanda l'aida néanmoins à nouer correctement et solidement le tout.

Ils reprirent la route une fois cela fait, d'une allure qui oscillait entre le trot régulier et la marche rapide afin d'avancer le plus vite possible tout en ménageant leurs forces.

Natsuki ne quittait pas des yeux la chaîne de montagnes à l'horizon. Leur but, autant qu'ils en aient un, était de franchir le col qui se dessinait entre deux monts droit devant. Mais ce n'était pas tant l'espoir que leurs poursuivants les laissent tranquilles à partir de ce point qui faisait avancer Natsuki et son compagnon, mais plutôt les silhouettes des grands arbres qui se trouvaient loin devant, cassant la monotonie du lieu.

Pour eux qui n'avaient rien vu d'autre que de la cendre et des murs de briques surmontés de barbelés durant les dernières années, cette ébauche de forêt lointaine les attirait comme la lumière le faisait avec les papillons.

* * *

><p>- J'ai mal aux doigts…<p>

- T'en as plus de doigts.

* * *

><p>L'ascension se montra plus complexe que prévue. Sans les abattre, elle les forçait à se dépenser comme ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Les rations fondaient rapidement, trop vite à leur goût. L'eau ne manquait pas depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé et qu'ils suivaient vaguement le tracé d'un torrent qui semblait jaillir de la pierre même. Une fois passée la sensation d'une eau glacée capable de fracasser les dents, elle se révélait d'une fraîcheur bienvenue.<p>

Les buissons épineux qu'ils commençaient à trouver sur leur chemin donnaient des baies d'un noir brillant. Hélas, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne connaissent ces fruits, ils préféraient ne pas y toucher. Il aurait été dommage d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour mourir d'une intoxication aux baies sauvages.

Il fallut qu'ils rebroussent chemin par deux fois lorsque celui-ci devenait trop escarpé pour deux individus équipés uniquement de leurs mains et pieds. Et Natsuki enrageait à chaque fois de ce retard inopportun. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle craignait constamment de tomber sur leurs poursuivants. Jidanda affirmait qu'il ne voyait personne les suivre depuis leur hauteur, la brune répondait constamment qu'il valait mieux être prudents.

Le jeune homme trouvait sa compagne irritable, la douleur et l'angoisse en étant sûrement la cause, mais elle l'était toujours moins que quelques mois auparavant. Dès l'arrivée de la jeune femme au camp, il s'était rendu bien compte qu'il ne fallait pas l'asticoter. L'un des gardiens s'y était risqué et en été ressorti avec un bras cassé et de sérieuses contusions. Natsuki n'en été pas ressortie indemne non plus, mais avait obtenu une tranquillité relative.

Cette histoire s'était rajoutée à celles qui circulaient déjà sur son compte. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle avait brisé la nuque d'un animal féroce, un chien de combat immense à ce qu'il se disait parmi les gardiens. Une rumeur voulait qu'elle vienne de cet endroit soi-disant peuplé de cannibales, et elle ne faisait rien pour démentir ceci.

Il n'y avait eu que Jidanda pour ne pas craindre son caractère de chien mouillé. Il disait souvent que tant qu'elle ne se montrait pas aussi agressive que ses propres frères l'avaient été envers lui, ça ne lui posait pas problème. Ce qui était étonnant en sachant que Natsuki n'avait jamais été réellement aimable avec lui.

Jidanda stoppa brusquement sa marche, les yeux levés au ciel.

- Qui y'a-t-il ? demanda Natsuki, prête à déguerpir à toute vitesse.

- Le ciel est bas. Il va bientôt neiger, avec beaucoup de vent.

- Une tempête… Il nous faut un abri, allez.

* * *

><p>Les premiers flocons étaient tombés alors qu'ils cherchaient encore un endroit sûr où patienter, et accessoirement se reposer. Subir une tempête de neige à cette altitude équivalait à de sérieuses engelures, ainsi qu'une mort quasi certaine par hypothermie. Ils n'étaient pas équipés pour marcher dans le froid, seulement pour une longue marche. Leurs bagages se résumaient à leurs vivres, un duvet miteux dans lequel ils se serraient à deux, une paire de couvertures de survie et les vêtements chauds qu'ils avaient sur le dos.<p>

Le vent forçait quand leur salut apparut sous la forme d'une pierre plate immense, enfoncée profondément dans le sol de manière oblique. De cette manière, un côté au moins se trouvait protégé du vent. Ils se faufilèrent là-dessous, étalèrent leur duvet et colmatèrent l'ouverture à l'aide de l'une de leurs couvertures, s'enroulant sous l'autre.

Jidanda savait pertinemment que Natsuki ne dormirait que d'un œil, voire pas du tout. C'était d'ailleurs une de leur insomnie commune qui leur avait permis de lier connaissance. Succinctement tout d'abord, le temps d'échanger quelques mots. Puis jusqu'à tenir de réelles conversations dans le noir.

Il avait alors appris qu'elle ne dormait qu'à moitié, habituée à une période d'errance et à plusieurs évènements marquants. Elle lui avait parlé des « fauves » qui rôdaient alors dans les ruines des grandes cités, des tours de garde que son groupe organisait lors de la traversée des plaines de cendre, des bêtes qui n'attendaient que le sommeil pour s'en prendre à leur proie. Jidanda pouvait aisément comprendre sa réticence au repos. Encore plus dorénavant qu'ils étaient poursuivis.

Dehors, le vent sifflait et menaçait de déloger la couverture maintenue par les pierres les plus lourdes qu'ils avaient trouvées pour la coincer. S'ils étaient réellement poursuivis, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'on leur courrait après.

- Personne ne peut avancer par ce temps. Tu peux te reposer sereinement.

Il y eut un grognement près de lui. Bien qu'elle lui tournât le dos, il imaginait parfaitement son expression renfrognée.

La nuit fut longue. Le mugissement de la tempête hanta leur esprit, les faisant passer par des phases de sommeil courtes et un semi-coma qui ne leur permettait pas de récupérer correctement, bien que la chaleur du duvet fut confortable.

Ils parvinrent néanmoins à s'endormir quelques heures avant l'aube, quand la tempête se calma enfin.

* * *

><p>Jidanda fut réveillé par la lumière et un brusque courant d'air. Choses qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir de par la présence de la couverture. En ouvrant un œil, il se rendit compte que leur mince rempart face à l'extérieur n'était plus là.<p>

Il secoua Natsuki en s'extirpant du duvet. Elle se retourna en marmonnant.

- Lève-toi. Le froid va t'endormir autrement.

La jeune femme se redressa violemment, espérant par là se réveiller complètement. Leurs affaires restantes furent rapidement rassemblées après un petit-déjeuner frugal. Jidanda sortit à la recherche de la couverture manquante, qui pourrait toujours leur être utile par la suite.

- Il y a des traces ! lança-t-il.

Natsuki sortit à son tour, leur sac à dos sur l'épaule, et jeta un coup d'œil à ces soi-disant traces. En effet, une piste se voyait dans la neige fraîche.

- Récentes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Assez. La tempête les aurait recouvertes sinon.

Natsuki grimpa sur leur abri, avec quelques dérapages, afin d'acquérir un meilleur point de vue. Les mains en visière pour se protéger en partie du rayonnement du soleil sur la neige immaculée, elle scruta les alentours. Plus loin, là où les branches des sapins pliaient sous le poids de la neige nouvelle, un scintillement doré attira son attention.

- La couverture est là-bas, indiqua-t-elle en pointant l'élément du doigt.

Jidanda s'y dirigea lentement, gêné par la neige, alors que Natsuki vérifiait qu'ils étaient seuls dans les environs. Elle descendit de son perchoir une fois chose faite, le regard braqué sur son camarade et cette couverture brillante. D'un geste de la main, Jidanda lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle s'exécuta du mieux qu'elle le put, peu habituée à se déplacer avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité qui enserrait rapidement ses chaussures et son pantalon. Sensation désagréable.

- Il y a quelqu'un là-dessous, murmura Jidanda quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Si ça avait été un de leurs poursuivants, il ne se serait pas contenté de voler la couverture et de s'éloigner de quelques dizaines de mètres seulement. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule piste dans la neige. Il s'agissait d'une personne seule.

Dans le doute, Natsuki entreprit d'effectuer le tour de cette silhouette dorée à une distance raisonnable. Elle n'aperçut aucun visage, pas un bout de peau qui dépassait du cocon formé par la couverture de survie. Rien qui n'indiqua non plus que celui qui se trouvait là-dessous était en vie.

C'est pourquoi le premier mouvement perçu fut semblable à un signal pour la brune. Elle s'élança brusquement en avant, déjà animée d'une rage à peine contenue envers cet être. Elle roula avec ce qui était finalement bel et bien un corps. Vivant au vu de ses piaillements aigus.

Si Jidanda ne lui avait pas crié d'arrêter, elle aurait certainement étranglé cet individu sans autre forme de procès. Mais le poing qu'elle avait levé dans l'intention de l'abattre brutalement sur la face de cet intrus se serait écrasé sur le visage d'une enfant.

Elle recula précipitamment.

- Mais qu'est-ce q…

Elle fut interrompue par les pleurs de la fillette. Totalement déboussolée, perdue dans cette situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée, elle resta longtemps figée, à voir Jidanda prendre les rênes et les devants de cette étrange rencontre.

Il était plus compétent qu'elle en matière de jeunes enfants. Il repoussa Natsuki sans ménagement, saisit l'enfant et la mena sur la pierre plate après avoir balayé la neige d'un grand geste de la main.

- Laisse-la ! lança Natsuki.

- C'est une enfant.

- Tu sais pas ce qu'elle a là-dessous.

- On va vite le savoir.

Il écarta vivement les pans de la couverture, exposant la silhouette maigrichonne aux éléments. Jidanda marmonnait des paroles rassurantes à l'enfant tout en palpant ses vêtements. Il lui demanda son prénom.

- Sheido c'est ça ? fit-il après un murmure de la part de l'intéressée.

- Isheido ! répliqua l'enfant entre deux reniflements et claquements de dents.

- Natsuki, elle a des engelures.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe, répondit la brune.

L'incongruité de la situation l'avait vaguement choquée, mais cette première impression passée, elle observait la scène à quelques mètres de distance. Bras croisés et visage renfrogné.

Cette Isheido était la première fillette qu'elle voyait depuis des mois, voire des années. Il était encore plus suspect qu'elle apparaisse soudainement après une nuit violemment enneigée en moyenne montagne. Rien ne concordait dans cette histoire.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Jidanda soulever l'enfant et lui dire de s'agripper solidement à lui alors qu'il la couvrait avec les pans de son manteau.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendait leur sac.

- Tu choisis, ou tu prends la petite, ou tu t'occupes du matériel. Le choix t'appartient.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un moment, et Natsuki aurait sûrement gagné si Jidanda n'était pas aussi têtu qu'elle sinon plus. Elle finit par saisir sèchement une des bretelles du sac à dos et ils rangèrent leurs maigres effets avant de reprendre leur marche, chacun avec son fardeau respectif.

Le paysage avait changé en suivant leur descente. La neige tombée dans la nuit ne faisait pas long feu une fois que l'on perdait de l'altitude. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à essayer de ne pas se casser le cou en glissant sur les roches humides de la pente, tous les deux chargés d'un poids supplémentaire.

Ils durent passer une nuit supplémentaire en extérieur. Nuit où Natsuki dormit très peu et passa plus de temps à observer les silhouettes de Jidanda et de l'enfant dans le duvet alors qu'elle-même grelotait sous une couverture de secours. Ce fut lorsqu'elle remarqua que Jidanda ne dormait pas réellement qu'elle détourna la tête.

- Tu devrais te détendre, marmonna-t-il pour ne pas réveiller la fillette qui dormait à poings fermés. On avance à un bon rythme, et on trouvera bien un patelin pour nous réapprovisionner.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de jeter un regard mauvais à Isheido.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle le savait, qu'elle n'était pas stupide. Elle ne le gratifia que d'un grognement avant de se détourner d'eux et de continuer sa veille sombre et humide.

Elle ne dirait rien. Parce qu'elle exécrait les nuits aussi froides que celle-ci depuis bientôt trois ans. Pour tout dire, elle abhorrait ces moments depuis qu'elle les passait seule.

* * *

><p><strong>Abhorrer... Quel drôle de mot.<strong>


End file.
